Playing Hard to Get
by laperkin
Summary: Haley is a vocal teacher in NY rommates w Peyton's an artist and Brooke's a fashion designer. Nathan, Lucas and Jake all play in the NBA and opened a club in NY. Will Nathan stay with Haley even with Chris involved? My first story please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 first impressions

I do not own any of the characters

Chapter 1- The First Impression

Inside the club it was dark, and full of smoke. Haley couldn't hear herself think much less what Brooke was trying to say to her.

"What? Haley shouted wondering how Brooke and Peyton had talked her into coming here.

"I said- you need a drink? "Brooke shouted in her ear.

"Yeah thanks" Haley yelled taking the drink Peyton was holding_- 'I need to drink to have fun in this place'_ Haley thought to herself.

"Hey you wanna dance?" A blond guy asked Brooke. "Sure" Brooke said leaving Haley and Peyton alone.

"This music sucks!" Peyton said

"Yeah- it does. The DJ should be fired!" Haley agreed taking a sip off her drink, "Hey I'll be back- I'm gonna go freshen up" She shouted to Peyton who nodded while eyeing a guy who was coming over.

Nathan eyed all the girls who came and went but tonight he couldn't find anyone he was interested in. Lucas found a brunette and was currently dancing with her, while Jake had started a conversation with a blond.

Deciding to go home Nathan picked up his jacket and was heading to the door when he bumped into someone. Turning to her and away from the crowded club Nathan realized he bumped into a she- a hot she- who had spilled her drink down her shirt.

"Shit!" She yelled, the drink spreading down her chest. Nathan couldn't say that he was sorry about that. This girl had a nice rack and her now transparent shirt was showing him her black bra through the blue blouse.

"Are you gonna stare all night or help me out her? The girl yelled getting his attention away from her chest.

"Well if you don't mind I'd like to stare" Nathan smirked giving the girl a sly smile.

"ASS!" she shouted as she turned and walked into the ladies room right behind her.

Thinking he better apologize Nathan followed her.

"Hey I'm sorry- I wasn't watching where I was going" Nathan apologized, "I'm Nathan by the way."

"This is the Ladies room! Get out!" She yelled looking at him like he was crazy.

Nathan just gave her his signature smile and leaned against the sink, "I know but I can't help you out there" He told her, handing her a paper towel.

"You had your chance out there." She commented giving him a glare that scared most guys she new- unfortunately not this guy. All he did was smile and it was getting on her nerves, "You can go now." Haley told Nathan.

"What's your name?" Nathan asked her.

Haley contemplated lying but she was a sorry liar "It's Haley" she told him, "Now get out" she said trying to make her blouse at least decent.

"Well ok- but I was going to get you another shirt- but if you want me to leave…" Nathan said moving toward the door.

"Wait. Can you really get me another shirt?" Haley asked skeptically.

"Yeah- don't go anywhere." Nathan said as he started to leave.

'_Where would I go?'_ Haley thought rolling her eyes at Nathan's back.

Nathan was laughing at the situation as he went to the bar, "Hey Ashley?" He yelled at one of the bartenders.

"Yeah new co-boss?" She asked when she came over to him.

"I told you its Nathan. Now do you have any extra t-shirts back there?" Nathan asked, "I bumped into a girl and spilled her drink on her shirt." He explained before she could ask.

"Umm… yeah. Here co-boss" Ashley said tossing him a shirt with a smile.

"Thanks" Nathan said as he went back to the ladies room.

Haley was still trying to clean her shirt but decided to give up when Nathan returned.

"Here you go." He told her handing over the shirt.

"Thanks- how'd you get it?" Haley asked knowing they don't just give out shirts for no reason- but then again Nathan was hot so she wasn't sure anymore.

"Easy- I asked" He smirked, as she went into one of the stalls to change.

"I know that but why give one to you and no one else?" Haley asked walking out of the stall in a club tee that emphasized her chest with a low v- cut.

"I have my ways." Nathan told her with a hint of smile

"And those would be…?" Haley asked- regretting asking him as soon as she said it.

"I could show you." Nathan said stepping closer to trying to get her to back up against a wall.

Not afraid of a challenge Haley stepped closer too "Show me then." She dared him.

"Are you sure- cause there's no turning back" Nathan warned.

Haley stepped closer again so there were only a few inches between them. "Do I look scared?" She asked.

"No you look hot. Hot enough to fuck you right here, right now." Nathan whispered in her ear. The next thing he knew Haley's lips were on his. As soon as he overcame his surprise he kissed her back. However before he could take control of the kiss Haley pulled back.

"I was curious." She replied casually to his surprised expression, "Call me after you get my blouse cleaned." Haley said giving him her blouse and one of her cards and then left the restroom before Nathan could blink.

"Hey- wait!" Nathan yelled catching her in the parking lot, "Your just gonna leave like that?" He asked her.

"I was taught to leave guys wanting more- your no exception" Haley said getting in her car, and leaving.

'_She's right about one thing- I want more of her'_ Nathan thought to himself as he eyed the card she gave him. There was only a name and phone number on it._ 'A lot more' _He thought getting in his car and headed home. The entire night he couldn't get her out of his head, she was a mystery and he wanted to solve it.


	2. Chapter 2 second impressions

I do not own any of the characters

**Chapter 2: The Second Impression**

Haley's cell was ringing when she got out of the shower the next morning.

"What's up Tigger?" She asked Brooke after looking at the caller ID.

"I wanted to know how your night went- you left without telling us." Brooke pouted making Haley chuckle.

"You waited till the next morning to ask? Must have been a pretty hot guy" Haley said picking out something to where.

"You know it- he's the one who asked me to dance last night- his name is Lucas and amazing doesn't even describe what happened last night." Brooke explained with a dreamy sigh, "Peyton went with his friend- but what about you?" Brooke asked.

"Well some guy spilled his drink on me then followed me in the bathroom." Haley told her.

"Haley- hold on I'm going to three-way with Peyton- she so needs to hear this!" Brooke exclaimed. Before she could respond she was on hold. "Haley are you there?" Brooke asked when she came back. "Yea- hey Peyton- I heard you got lucky last night" Haley said after she put them on speaker phone so she could get dressed.

"Yeah, I did- you?" Peyton asked Haley.

"Nope just got my favorite shirt stained." Haley told her.

"Then the guy followed her in the bathroom." Brooke explained to Peyton.

"Are you serious?! Did you kick his ass?" Peyton asked, both Brooke and Peyton have seen Haley pissed off knew she could handle herself and didn't envy anyone who pissed her off.

"Worse- I kissed him." Haley said putting on her black pumps- matching the white top and black mini skirt.

"Was he any good?" Brooke asked, excited her friend might have gotten lucky.

"He was without a doubt the best kisser I've ever had." Haley told them, "However it was just a kiss- nothing more." Haley added sounding a little disappointed, however she didn't mention that all she did last night was imagine what other things Nathan might be great at instead of sleeping.

"Are you gonna hook up with him?" Peyton asked.

"I don't even know him, so probably not." Haley said, "I have to go now- I'll meet you guys at dinner. Bye"

Haley said hanging up and leaving for work; where she was a private vocal teacher.

Across town Lucas, Nathan, and Jake were doing their morning workout for basketball practice.

"What happened to you two?" Nathan asked after seeing their faces, "You two get laid?"

"Yeah- we did. I take it from your attitude you didn't" Lucas smirked.

"I met someone but no we didn't have sex- we just kissed." Nathan told them.

"Why not?" Jake asked surprised Nathan turned down a girl.

"She just wanted me to pick up the bill for her shirt." Nathan explained what happened the night before.

"Wow- never thought I'd see the day." Lucas joked earning a punch from Nathan.

"Yeah well I'll see her again." Nathan promised them.

"How?" Jake wondered.

"She gave me her number and address so I can return her shirt." Nathan told them; smiling as he thought of his plan to get Haley- he was going to get her one way or another.

"Uh-oh. Do you see what I see?" Jake asked Luke while Nate got some water.

"Yeah- he's got that look. I haven't seen that look since try-outs." Luke said surprised a girl could make Nathan have the 'I'm-go-all-out look' in his eyes," This chick must be under his skin already."

"After one meeting?" Jake asked skeptically.

"Oh yeah- remember Nate gets what he wants- so this girl must be as hard headed as Nathan is." Luke said with a smile. Whoever she was- she had Nathan all wound up.

"Should we ask him about tonight?" Jake asked Luke.

"Yeah, I'll ask him later though," Luke replied as their coach came in to start practice.

"No. Do it again." Haley told her Mary- her student, "This song is about emotion. You have to understand what the song means so you can connect with the audience." Haley explained. "/now try it again- with more emotion this time."

"Ok but first; what does this song mean anyway?" Mary questioned, "I don't get the lyrics- Who's going to go dancing in a wedding dress in wooden shoes?" She wondered.

"When The Stars Go Blue is a song about being with a person you love and following them wherever they go." Haley explained patiently.

"But who is going to care about my 'connection' as long as I sing pretty?" Mary asked confused.

"Singing is about how you feel just as much as how you sound- if not more." Haley said. Seeing Mary was about to ask another question Haley went on, "Ok try this-close your eyes." Haley said, after her eyes were closed Haley continued, "ok now think of your boyfriend or a guy you like and pretend that he's right in front of you and everything you sing is to him- not your parents, the label, producers, or anyone other then him. Got it?" After Mary nodded Haley said, "Now sing it."

An hour later Mary was packing her stuff up, and told Haley thanks for her help, because, now she felt a huge weight had been lifted and was able to relax more while singing.

As soon as she left Haley fell on the couch exhausted- she loved her job and gave up touring to be closer with her friends and family a year earlier. So when the label she had been with had offered her a job teaching up and coming singers, as well as write songs she accepted immediately. The only problem was getting the singers to connect to the songs.

Grabbing her ipod Haley let her mind wonder while putting some Mac and cheese she had made that morning in the microwave. With lunch in front of her and music blaring in her ears Haley didn't notice that she wasn't alone in her office/studio until she turned around and was looking at the guy who had ruined her shirt the night before_. 'Nathan'_ she reminded her self- even though she hadn't forgotten his name much less the kiss she gave him before taking off last night.

"Wh..What are you doing here?" Haley asked trying to get over the shock of him being here.

"I'm bringing back your blouse." He smirked giving her a nice long stare. She was wearing jeans and tank that looked like second skin and her black pumps. Her hair was up today in a pony-tail, and had a mouthful of food.

"Uh thanks." Haley said after swallowing her food and started to reach for her shirt. After she had it she told him "You can go now." Since it didn't look like he was planning on moving from his spot in her doorway.

"You're really good" He told her.

"Good..?" She asked confused.

"Singing- you were singing when I came in." Nathan told her- trying to unnerve her, but his plan backfired when her reply was "I know thanks."

"You're not that modest huh?" He said with a smile letting her know he was kidding.

"I call 'em like I see 'em" She said, "besides I'd have to be good to tour with Chris Keller and the Wreckers" she told him smiling.

"That's where I've heard of you" Nathan said, remembering the concert that was sold out two days later when he tried to get tickets that weekend.

"Yeah- and your Nathan Scott- you play for the Bobcats, with your brother who recently bought a club and made you co-owner." She said letting him know that she knew how he got the shirt for her, "you gonna stand there or come in?" She asked.

"So you do know me." He said, "But then so do most people." He smirked getting comfortable on her couch.

"Actually no- I looked you up on the net." She said nodding toward her computer sitting at her desk.

"So you want to know who I am?" He asked her feeling pretty cocky.

"Well I really just wanted my shirt back." She explained trying to act casual while bursting his bubble, _'liar liar'_ she thought to her self. "Now that I have it you can go." She said turning to the work on her desk.

"I'll stay- if that's ok." Nathan asked.

"Why?" Haley asked confused turning back to him.

"So I can get another kiss and maybe more this time." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Sorry not going to happen." She replied even though she wanted to, really really badly.

"But you said you left guys wanting more- and I want more" Nathan told her feeling good when she blushed.

"And I want the lotto numbers. What's your point?" Haley asked trying to change the subject.

"That's different, besides I get what I want." Nathan smirked getting up and walking toward her.

Standing her ground Haley didn't move as Nathan continued to walk closer to her until there were only inches between them. Just as he was about to kiss her his phone went off.

"You better get that." Haley said with a small smile as she walked to her desk giving him some privacy.

"Lucas this better be important." Nathan said when he answered his phone after looking at the caller ID. "What? Why don't you get Jake to help?... I'll think about it and call you later." Nathan said as he hung up.

Haley knew he hung up but didn't turn around; instead she kept looking through all her paperwork.

Putting his arms around her Nathan felt her stiffen up and then she pulled away and turned to look at him. "What are doing?" She asked him '_Duh- he was going to kiss me' _she thought but then remembered that her next appointment was due in five minutes.

"Well I was going to pick up where I left off." He said giving her the Scott smile.

"Not today your not." Haley told him, "Just because you want me doesn't mean you get me." She explained.

Taking a step closer he said "Why not- you know you want me too." He said with a sly smile as he approached her- again.

"It doesn't matter, besides I have work I have to do." Haley said, stopping him when she put her hand on his chest.

"So you do want to kiss me?" Nathan said with a smirk. "What time do you get off work?" He asked.

"I have plans with some friends tonight." She told him, "Maybe tomorrow?" She asked.

"Ok I'll pick you up here?" Nathan asked, "Around 7:30," Haley confirmed.

Nathan nodded then left just as Haley's next student came in.

The rest of the day Haley couldn't concentrate on anything except Nathan. He kept popping in her head making her wish she hadn't kissed him the night before, because when she kept remembering how when she kissed him she felt a spark or something as he overcame his surprise and kissed her back. His lips were soft but demanding; which was a great combination and made her imagination go wild thinking what else those lips could do.

Haley's thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang, she saw it was Peyton and told her student to take off early.

"What's the question?" Haley asked as she answered.

"How did you know I going to ask you a question?" Peyton asked sounding a little surprised.

"Easy, you only call me at work if you have a question for me." Haley explained.

"Oh- ok well me and Brooke were wondering" Peyton started to ask

"Brooke and I." Haley said as she cut Peyton off, "Sorry- habit."

"It's cool I'm used to it" Peyton laughed, "Anyway Brooke and I were wondering if you didn't mind that we invited the guys from last night to dinner. Is that ok?" She asked.

"Yeah- I'll just be a fifth wheel" Haley joked.

"No you won't the guys are bring a friend along for you." Peyton said trying not to make it sound like it was a blind date. "Please we really want you to meet these guys." She pleaded.

"Fine but if he's boring I'm gonna leave." Haley said starting to regret she said no to Nathan earlier so she'd have an excuse. However _'Hoes over Bros'_ was the motto, and the girls all stood by.

"Deal- we'll see you at eight." Peyton said and hung up.

"So? What's it going to be?" Lucas asked Nate on the phone later that day.

"I don't need a pity date" Nathan told him, "It's not a pity date- Jake and I want to see Brooke and Peyton tonight but they have a girl thing and didn't want their friend feel left out." Luke explained.

"So she's the pity date?" Nathan asked.

"No- yes- I mean I don't know." Lucas tried to explain, "Are you coming or not?" He asked Nate.

"Fine- but I'm leaving once I get a chance" Nathan told his brother.

"Deal- Meet us at the restaurant around eight." Lucas said before he hung up.


	3. Chapter 3 fate or coincedince

I do not own any of these characters

Thank you for all the reviews- I appreciate it.

**Chapter 3: Fate or Coincidence **

After she got off work at six Haley went home, put her stuff away and got ready for dinner. Brooke had text her with the name and address of the restaurant, and told her that she was to dress formal/casual. So Haley changed into a black skirt, her new dried clean blue blouse and her black pumps. After she was ready she was Haley looked at the time. _'It's seven already? I better go'_ she thought as she left her apartment and headed to dinner.

As Nathan pulled into the restaurant, and went inside he immediately saw Lucas and Jake with two women. Lucas had a smile on his face as he listened to what the brunette was saying, and Jake was in a deep conversation with the blond. As he approached Lucas pried his eyes off his date and introduced Nathan to Peyton- Jakes date and Brooke his date.

While Nathan found both attractive he couldn't help but compare them to Haley. The waiter came up and asked what they wanted to drink, all the guys got beers and both Peyton, and Brooke ordered fruity margaritas and one for their friend who hadn't gotten there yet.

"Peyton- I'm getting a little worried about tutor-girl. She's never late." Brooke explained.

"Well you know how long she works- giver her five more minutes then we'll call her." Peyton said. "Ok" Brooke replied.

The waiter came back with their drinks and getting sick of the two couples making out and was getting up to go get some air. As soon as he stood up he accidentally bumped into someone- again.

"Nathan?" Haley asked as she took a step back so she wouldn't get beer on her blouse.

"Haley?" Nathan asked just as surprised as she was. "Talk about déjà vu." He joked, which made Haley smile.

"You two know each other?" Jake asked them.

"Yeah-sorry I'm late" Haley explained, "Traffic." She told her friends, after she tore her eyes away from Nathan's sapphire blue ones.

"It's cool." Peyton said and made the introductions.

"How do you two know each other?" Brooke asked Nathan and Haley- both who were still standing.

"We met at the club last night." Haley told them.

"He's the one who ruined your shirt?" Brooke asked eyeing Nathan, "No wonder why you kissed him." She said with a wink.

"Hey- I'm still here." Lucas said giving Brooke a fake pout.

"Don't worry you hotter," Brooke reassured him and whispered something in his ear that made him blush.

"Is that true?" Nathan asked Haley with a sly smile.

"Well..." Haley trailed off retuning Nathan's smile "At least you didn't ruin this blouse again." She joked as she sat down next to him trying to make conversation.

"Yeah- that's true. However you looked better with it stained," He said lowering his voice so only Haley could hear him.

"Only because you could see through my shirt." Haley whispered back.

"Very true. Maybe I'll see more tonight." He winked. "Since we are on a date." He explained, giving her a mischievous grin.

Before Haley could respond Lucas interrupted. "So I hear you're a teacher?" He asked Haley, "Brooke told me you teach music." Lucas explained after he saw her confusion.

"Kind of- I help new artists find their strength and weaknesses." Haley said, and then to bug Brooke she asked Luke, "Do you want to know what Brooke said about you?" Haley asked try to make it sound innocent- but failed.

"Haley." Brooke warned her.

"What?" Haley asked Brooke, turning back to Lucas she told him. "She said you were very hot, and nice, and hot, smart, hot and a damn good dancer. Did I mention hot?" Haley said still trying to be innocent. Trying being the key word.

"Really?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"What about me?" Nathan asked, wanting to know what Haley thought about him.

"Oh she said she couldn't wait to get your pants off." Brooke replied just as innocent as Haley was- only she was believable.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled at her friend blushing, "I did not say that!" Haley tried to explain.

"Yes you did." Brooke continued, "Remember this morning on the phone? You said that you wanted to jump Nathan in the bathroom last night. You could barley keep your hands to yourself."

"Really?" Nathan asked Haley with a smirk.

"No I did not." Haley said to Nathan. Turning back to Brooke she told her friend, "Shut up Brooke you don't know what you're talking about." She warned_. 'She's right but I'm so not going to admit it' _Haley thought.

"I know what I'm talking about." Brooke said wanting to make her friend squirm, and succeeded.

"It's ok to admit I'm hot" Nathan said putting his arm around Haley and enjoying the way she was blushing.

Removing his arm, Haley excused herself to use the ladies room and took off.

"I'll go" Peyton told the group and went after Haley.

In the restroom Haley was putting a damp paper towel on her neck- hoping it would get rid of the headache that she was starting to get.

"Hey- are you ok?" Peyton asked once she saw Haley, "Everyone knows she was joking." She explained. "She didn't mean to hurt you."

"She didn't." Haley said meeting Peyton's gaze, just as Brooke walked in.

"Then why did you leave?" Peyton asked confused.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Hales- but I was just teasing." She tried to explain.

"I know I'm not mad at you." Haley told her. "I'm mad at myself" She explained, to her friends.

"Why, what do you mean?" Brooke, and Peyton asked/

"You guys know that I broke up with Chris awhile ago- but you don't know why." Haley started to explain, "We went to fast and I ended up watching him turn what I thought was a relationship into sex- nothing more." Haley said sitting on the bench.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked sitting on one side of her with Brooke on the other side.

"I caught him cheating on me- with his new manager." Haley explained.

"That son of a bitch- why didn't you tell us- you know we'd help you get even." Brooke told her friend.

"I know I was just so embarrassed" Haley explained.

"Not to change the subject but what does this have to do with Nathan?" Peyton asked Haley.

"I think that if I rush into things like I did with Chris, I'm gonna have another broken heart." She confided, "I want to take it slow but it's getting so hard to do." Haley said.

"Honey Nathan is nothing like Chris- I've only heard about him from Lucas but he seems like a great guy. Don't let Chris keep you from being happy with Nathan. Besides everyone gets hurt." Brooke said hugging her friend.

"Yeah I guess your right." Haley said.

"Of course I'm right- I'm Brooke." Brooke said earning a small laugh from Haley.

"Come on- just forget the past and live in the moment- especially with a hot guy." Peyton said pulling Haley up off the bench.

"You guys are right I have to move on, after all it's been three weeks, and I deserve to have some fun." Haley said straightening her skirt.

"And if that means sleeping with Nathan, then do it." Brooke said, causing all three of them to laugh as they went back to their table. _'Tonight I'm going to have fun' _Haley said to herself, feeling much better after their girl talk.


	4. Chapter 4 taking it slow

Disclosure: I do not own any of the characters :( 

**Chapter 4: Going Slow**

Nathan was relived to see that Haley was coming back to their table, smiling. He was worried that she was so upset that she'd leave.

He stood up and pulled out her chair for her, and then Lucas jumped up after Brooke tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to her chair. Peyton just sat down not caring about that sort of thing.

"Sorry I ran out like that." Haley apologized to everyone.

They reassured her that it was fine and soon they had their food, everyone talking to each other. Nathan took this time to get to know Haley better.

"So…How did you guys all meet?" He asked Haley.

"Well Brooke and Peyton have been friends since Jr. High. In high school they both needed tutoring, and I was their tutor. Then one day we had a game and one of the other cheerleaders came down with the chicken pox at the last minute. So they asked me to take her place and from then on we've all been best friends." Haley explained. "Since then my nickname is tutor-girl. So what about you guys?" She questioned.

"Well I'm half brothers with Lucas. We have the same dad, but different moms. Jake has been our friend since Jr. High." He told Haley, "We all grew up playing basketball."

"How come Lucas opened a club? I heard he's a great player." Haley asked curious.

"He has a heart condition, and can't play." He told Haley.

"Really wow I'd never would've guessed that." Haley said in shock.

"Yeah- but he doesn't like to make a big deal out of it." Nathan told her. Changing the subject he asked, "So why did you leave the tour?" He asked. "After all you're a great singer." He complimented her.

"Thanks. I left the tour because I got tired of it. It was too much hassle, and I couldn't do what I wanted to do- like hang out with my friends." She said.

"What about a boyfriend?" Nathan asked.

"What boyfriend? The last one was on the tour and he didn't want to stay."

"His lose is my gain." He smiled at her putting his arm around her chair, and playing with a strand of her hair.

"You're so sure of yourself aren't you?" Haley teased.

"Of course I am." He smirked, "So my place or yours?" He joked.

"A smile won't make me want you. You have to prove that you can make me forget everything but you first." Haley dared him.

"I can do that." Nathan said, letting his arm drop to his lap then under the table to her bare knee- where the slit in her skirt was, and started to make soft circles along her thigh. Leaning toward her he whispered, "I'm always up for a dare."

"Why do you think I gave you one?" Haley responded, looking him in the eyes.

"Haley, Nathan do you guys want to go get a movie?" Peyton asked the couple.

"Thanks but I'm tired- I think I'll just head home." Haley said turning to Peyton.

"I'll give you a lift." Nathan offered.

"Thanks I appreciate it. Nice to meet you guys- Call me tomorrow Brooke." Haley said getting up.

"Of course I will." Brooke said with a wink, "And I plan on getting all the details."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Good night." She turned to Nathan and asked him if he was ready to go, and they left.

"Where do you live?" He asked her while trying to keep his eyes and hands on the wheel.

"On seventh place." Haley told him.

"Your place is closer then mine." He told her, "Can I ask you question? He asked.

"You just did." She joked, "What is the question?"

"What changed your mind about me?" He questioned her.

"Who says I did?" Haley inquired trying not to laugh at his expression, but failing, "Ok honestly….. My friends, they told me to lighten up and have some fun." Haley explained.

"You don't have fun?" Nathan said a little shocked.

"Not recently- no. Last night at your club was the first time I've been out in a while." She told him

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Remember my ex I told you about? We only broke up a few weeks ago." Haley told him, and then continued when she saw he was even more confused, "The relationship started fast, kind of like us, and I wasn't sure about this."

"Are you sure now?" Nathan asked, "We can take things slow." He offered her.

"I'm sure, but right now I just want to have fun." Haley told him as he entered her garage below her apartment.

"So you want a no strings attached type of thing?" Nathan asked her as they walked to the elevators.

"I guess so- I don't really know for sure yet." Haley honestly told him stepping off the elevators.

"Then taking things slow is the best route until you do know." Nathan said sincerely as they stopped at her door.

"Nathan... I do," Haley started to argue.

"It's ok- really." He reassured her, "I don't mind waiting- especially for someone as hot as you." He smirked, and then he gave her his number, "My cell, you'll probably get the voicemail, because practice starts tomorrow and doesn't end until five, but I will call you back." He promised.

"Ok- thanks I will." Haley told him, "I had a good time tonight." She said, honestly surprised at his reaction.

"Me too. Good night Haley." He said and gave her a kiss good night that lasted pretty long as the heat between them grew. Pulling back her gave her a wink and told her not to loose his number.

"I won't." She told him. As he turned to leave Haley called him, "Do you have any other plans tonight?" She asked him.

"Not really." He answered her a little confused.

"Expect a call around ten tonight, it'll be worthwhile- promise." She said with a wink as she unlocked her door and shut it behind her.

'_This has been a surprising night tonight.'_ Nathan thought to himself as he got in the elevator. _'I need to make sure my phone is charged, and I have a good signal.' _He thought as he pulled his cell out and checked it, and the time. _'Only another hour until her call'_ He thought smiling with anticipation at what they were going to be doing.

While he was thinking about that Haley was in her apartment getting a snack and listening to her messages. There was one was from her parents- wanting her to call. There was one from a student about the song he was working on. The last one was from Brooke telling her not to call till noon tomorrow- Haley laughed when she heard Lucas in the background telling her he had the whip cream ready. After she listened to her messages Haley decided to take a bubble bath to relax before her call to Nathan. She took the cordless phone with her along with Nathans' number.


	5. Chapter 5 the late night phone call

Disclosure: I do not own any of the characters :( 

**Chapter 5: the late night phone call:**

Nathan got home at record speed after he dropped Haley off. Part of him wanted to go inside with her, and make her scream so badly. However his mom and Karen had raised the boys with one main lesson while growing up: "Never push her into anything." He always respected women growing up because after Dan had found out that he was going to have two kids at the age of 17 he decided to run away. Deb hadn't known about Karen until she went to Tree Hill looking for Dan. Both women hadn't liked each other until they realized that Dan was gone for good. After that they decided to raise their children together and made sure that their sons never grew up to be like Dan.

Nathan, and Lucas had a lot of respect for both women and they never once thought that if Dan had stayed life would've been better. They had their uncles Keith, and Cooper to turn to for male support, and made them realize how good they had it. They grew up working at Deb's Diner/Karen's Café combination, and working at Keith's Garage or Copper's Car Lot.

Nathan hadn't wanted to push Haley, so when she said that she didn't know about them he backed off, because he wanted to be with her when she was sure. That way neither of them would have any regrets. When Nathan got home he saw that he still had an hour before Haley said she was going to call, so he tried Lucas only to get the voicemail after the first ring which meant that he had turned it off. While Nathan changed into something more comfortable- boxers and a tank top, his phone rang. Thinking it was Haley Nathan grabbed the phone and answered immediately, "Hey sexy- how are you?" He asked the other person.

"I'm fine gorgeous how are you?" His mom answered laughing.

"Oh uh...Hi mom- sorry I thought you were someone else," Nathan said embarrassed.

"I would hope so." His mom joked, "I'll call you tomorrow so I won't interrupt anything." She said getting ready to hang up.

"No mom it's cool." Nathan said noticing he still had 45 minutes. "What's up? Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Everything's fine I just wanted to wish you good luck at practice tomorrow." She told him.

"Thanks mom, I appreciate it." He said hoping his mom wouldn't ask about who was going to call him.

"So is she nice?" Deb asked, "Are you treating her well?"

"Her name is Haley, and yes I'm being very polite to her." Nathan said, "How could I not growing up with you and Karen?" He joked.

"Good to hear- do you know where Lucas is? Karen wants to talk to him." Deb asked.

"All I know is that his phone is off. What does Karen want to talk to him about?" Nathan questioned.

"I promised I wouldn't tell. I have to go- Coop and Keith just arrived. When you talk to Lucas tell him to call his mom." Deb told him.

"Ok I will promise." Nathan told her.

"Good I'll talk to you later ok? Love you bye." Deb said.

"Goodnight mom, I love you too." Nathan said, and then hung up. He noticed the time, _'Only fifteen minutes until Haley's call' _He thought.

Meanwhile Haley was drying her hair after her bath, and was getting nervous_. 'What was I thinking?'_ She thought. _'Oh yeah- I was thinking about him-naked.'_ She thought with a smile. After she got dressed in her pajamas she settled in on her bed and dialed Nathan's number.

This time Nathan looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Hey." He said after he saw that it was Haley.

"Hey back." She replied,

"I thought you weren't going to call." Nathan told her, sensing her hesitation.

"I said I would." Haley responded.

"I have a question… why did you tell you were going to call me?" Nathan asked, surprised by the question.

"Honestly- I said that because we both want each other, and since you're such a gentleman, I figured this would be the best way to release the tension between us while taking things slow." Haley explained.

"You are a genius," Nathan told her, "However I'm no gentleman." He said.

"I know I'm a genius," Haley joked, "but why are you not a gentleman?"

"Well, I love it hard and rough." He told her, lowering his voice to a husky whisper.

"Wanna know a secret- I do too." Haley told him, "Guys always think I'm so innocent until we get to the bedroom."

"I'll keep that in mind." Nathan said causing Haley to laugh, "So what are you wearing?" He asked.

"A tank top and baby shorts." She told him.

"No panties?" Nathan asked her.

"Yes I do- but no bra. What about you?" Haley responded curiously.

"Well I'm in my boxers and a wife beater tank top," Before Haley could ask he said, "and nothing else."

"Wish I could see that." Haley said picturing him dressed in only that.

"Same here." Nathan told her. Then he got an idea, "Do you have a web cam?" He asked Haley.

"Unfortunately no- Brooke broke it. Don't ask how." Haley told him regretting loaning it to Brooke earlier that month.

"Ok- there goes my idea. So… where are you?" Nathan asked her, changing the subject.

"At home." Haley joked, "I'm in my room."

"On your bed?" Nathan asked.

"Yep. Where are you?" Haley asked him.

"My room- I'm sitting at my desk." Nathan told her.

"Not in bed?" Haley asked, causing him to laugh.

"No- but I can be if you want." He told her.

Haley giggled at that. "Be where you're comfortable." She told him. After she stopped giggling they were both quiet for a minute or two. Breaking the silence Haley asked, "So what now?"

This time Nathan was the one who laughed (cause guys don't giggle). "Haven't you had phone sex before?" He asked her.

"No." Haley responded feeling very embarrassed now.

"I'm glad I'm your first." Nathan said, "It's just like sex- except you talk about instead of doing it." Nathan explained the best he could, "It's not that hard."

"Easy for you- I don't talk about sex to my best friends- in fact I don't talk about it at all." Haley told him, blushing and was very glad that he couldn't see her at the moment.

"Come on you tell your friends about sex." Nathan said

"No I don't" Haley replied.

"Have you ever told Brooke and Peyton that you had sex with a guy?" Nathan asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Yes."

"See you do talk about it." Nathan explained, "What do you tell them?"

"That I hooked up with a guy." Haley said.

"That's it? Nothing else like if he was good or how many orgasms you had?" Nathan asked, now teasing her.

"I don't tell them- they ask questions and I answer them" Haley replied.

"Then can I ask you questions?" Nathan wondered.

"Um... ok." Haley said hesitantly

"We don't have to." Nathan told her.

"No it's ok." Haley reassured him.

"Ok- and you'll answer honestly right?" Nathan asked, "I will too." He told her.

"Yes- I will tell you the truth."

"Even if it's uncomfortable for you?" Nathan teased her, but curious too.

"Yes." Haley promised.

"Ok- lets start the questions." Nathan said with a sly smile, _'This is going to be fun'_ He thought.


	6. Chapter 6 let the questions begin

**Sorry it took so long- but here is chapter 6. Enjoy and please review, they help a lot!!**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters ******

**Chapter 6: Let the Questions Begin**

Just as Nathan was going to ask a question Haley had a question, "If I answer you- you have to answer too."

"Ok. First let's start off with the basics." Nathan suggested.

"The basics?" Haley asked staring to get worried a little.

"Don't worry, they don't hurt." Nathan promised her, "So how many guys have you had sex with?" He asked her.

"Um…" Haley said, "Three." She told him.

"Really? I would've thought more." Nathan said surprised.

"Nope it's true. How about you? How many girls have you had sex with?" Haley asked.

"I don't know- I don't keep count." Nathan said.

"Give me a ball park then." Haley said curious.

"Over ten." He lied, changing the topic he asked, "What is your favorite position?"

"I don't have one. What about you?" Haley asked.

"'I don't know' isn't an answer Haley. Everyone has one- they just don't want to admit it." Nathan explained in a teasing voice, but he really did want to know.

"Well I don't." Haley told him.

"Liar." Nathan teased.

"I'm not." Haley replied.

"Tell the truth Haley." Nathan teased.

"I am" Haley said starting to get annoyed.

"Not." Nathan said cutting her off, "Tell me Haley."

"What if I haven't tried them all?" She asked Nathan after a minute, and so soft Nathan almost didn't hear her.

"Then you'll need someone to show you the rest." Nathan told her, "Does tutor girl need a tutor?" He teased.

"I'm gonna kill Brooke and her big mouth!" Haley said embarrassed that Nathan knew Brooke's nickname for her, "If you call me that again, I'll kill you too." She promised Nathan.

"Ok, Haley it is. So do you want a tutor?" He asked getting back on track.

"Maybe…. If I can find one. Know any tutors available?" Haley teased right back.

"Actually, I know someone who is available right now." Nathan replied.

"Is he any good?" Haley questioned.

"One of the best there is." Nathan promised.

"Well…" Haley said pretending to think about it. "How much does he cost?"

"A lot- but I think I can get you a discount." Nathan joked.

"What kind of discount?" She asked really getting into this now.

"I'll get back to you about it." Nathan teased, "So do you want him?"

"I'll get back to you about it." Haley teased right back.

"Well let me know soon- he's a busy man." He joked.

"Really? How busy?" Haley asked, knowing she surprised him and liking it.

"Umm… I walked right into that huh?" He asked after a minute.

"Yes you did." Haley said trying not to laugh, and failing after hearing his discomfort.

"Are you laughing at me?" Nathan asked her surprised that anyone would laugh at him.

"Yes I am." Haley told him in between breaths.

Nathan liked her laugh; it was a real laugh, not a fake one. After another minute he couldn't help but join in, laughing with her. They laughed for a couple more minutes then after they caught their breaths Nathan spoke first.

"You have a nice laugh." He complimented her.

"I haven't laughed like that in awhile." She told him, wiping her eyes "It felt good."

"Why don't you laugh more often?" Nathan asked curious.

"I work with singers- they are not known for their humor." Haley explained.

"What about Brooke and Peyton?" He asked her, wanting to know more about her in general.

"What about them? I don't live with them and we only spend time together on weekends. Lately though we've all been to busy to get together." Haley explained.

"That sucks." Nathan sympathized, "The guys and I don't spend a lot of time together outside of practice. That's why Luke made me co-owner of the club." Nathan explained, not realizing what he said until after he stopped talking.

"That really sucks." Haley said.

"Yeah it does, especially because we grew up so close." Nathan confided.

Half an hour later after Nathan finished his life story, he was shocked that he told someone besides family about growing up.

"Haley please promise me you won't say a word about that to anyone. No one else knows- not even Jake." He explained, worried, and embarrassed.

"I promise I won't." Haley reassured him; she wanted to ask why she couldn't tell anyone but decided not to pursue it now. Instead she decided to distract him.

"Nathan I think I better go. You sound tired." She told him.

"Yeah I am. I didn't realize how late it was." He told her, "Goodnight Haley."

"Goodnight Nathan. Oh, Nathan?" She called before he hung up.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Tell that tutor of yours to pencil me in." She said then hung up laughing, leaving Nathan speechless.

Nathan looked at the phone not believing what Haley said, or the fact that she was laughing at him- again! He was so going to make her pay for that.

Haley woke up to her phone ringing around midnight interrupting her very good dream. _'Who the hell is calling now? It had better be life or death. '_ She thought as she grabbed the phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Who is dying?" She demanded answering the phone.

"No one I know." The person on the other line answered.

"Nathan? Why the hell are you calling me this late?" She asked rolling on her back to look at the time on her clock.

"Cause I couldn't sleep." Nathan answered casually.

"So why call me? What about Lucas or Jake?" Haley asked him.

"That's because I couldn't sleep because I talked to you." Nathan explained.

"Huh?" Haley said ready to hang up and go back to sleep.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, and it's keeping me up." Nathan said simply.

"Then why are you calling me?" Haley demanded.

"I figured that since you won't let me sleep, I could do the same for you." Nathan said. Haley could practically hear his smirk over the phone.

"I have to work tomorrow and you have practice so go to bed, and let me sleep!" Haley exclaimed.

"But I can't sleep." Nathan said trying to muffle his laugh. He was totally enjoying himself.

"Too bad, cause I can an and am. Goodnight." Haley told him, hanging up and putting the phone on her dresser. As soon as she was about to drift off to sleep her phone rang again.

"What?" She asked.

"I told you I can't sleep." Nathan explained.

"And I told you I don't care." Haley said, "I'm going to sleep and if you call me again I'm going to kick your ass next time I see you." Haley threatened Nathan right before she hung up on him- again. After a couple of minutes when Haley thought that Nathan wasn't going to call her back, her phone rang.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" She told him

"I'd like that," Nathan smirked, then as he heard her start to hang up he yelled at her. "Ok I just wanna ask you one question then I promise I won't call you again." Nathan told her.

"Fine- what?" Haley asked, trying to get rid of him.

"Are you going to dream of me?" He teased.

"Goodnight Nathan." Haley said hanging up on him, then unplugging her phone so she could get some sleep.

Haley didn't answer his question because she was dreaming about him, but she didn't want to admit it. _'So she was dreaming about me,'_ Nathan thought as he got in bed with a smile. _'And she will continue to if I have any say in it' _He smirked, finally laying down to go to sleep, knowing that she was going to be waiting for him in his dreams, like he was waiting in hers.


	7. Chapter 7 A Little of Everyone Else

Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the characters but I don't.

**Chapter 7: A Little of Everyone Else**

The next morning Brooke woke up alone, in a bed that wasn't hers'. _'What the hell?!' _She thought, before remembering the night before, and Lucas. She smiled to her self when she tripped over the now empty can of whipped cream on her way to the bathroom. On the mirror was a note from Lucas:

_Pretty Girl,_

_Sorry I couldn't be here when you opened those beautiful eyes, but I have to be at practice. I won't be home until after five. I want to see you again, so I made a reservation for us at the same place as last night. I hope to see you there at 7. _

_Your, Broody_

'Oh he is so sweet!' Brooke thought getting her clothes off the floor and getting in the shower. _'I so want to meet him tonight! Until then at least I'll smell like him'_ She thought with a smile, after getting out of his shower and using his shampoo. Brooke was very happy, because since she owned her own fashion line, she could sleep in as late as she wanted to- even on week days. After she was done she left Lucas a note, locked the door (from the inside) and took a cab home. On the way she decided to check on her girls so she called Haley who had needed her last night.

"What's up Cheery?" Haley answered her cell after it rang.

"What's wrong with your home phone?" Brooke asked immediately. She had tried Haley's phone even though she knew she wouldn't be there.

"Shit, I forgot about that. I unplugged it last night, so I could sleep. Speaking of sleep did you get any? I heard Lucas in the background of your message last night." Haley teased Brooke.

"Yes, I got some sleep, and mind blowing sex. What about you?" Brooke asked.

"No on both counts, but I do have a date tonight. Can you and Peyton come over after work?" Haley asked.

"I'll be there, and I'm sure Peyton will be too. We can get dressed together cause I got a date too." Brooke squealed at the last part.

"That's great Tigger, I'll call you later ok?" Haley asked.

"No problem. See you later, and I expect details!!" Brooke warned Haley.

"From you I expect nothing less. Bye" Haley said before she hung up.

Deciding Haley didn't need her now, Brooke decided to call Peyton and check on her.

"Hey you got my voicemail. Congratulations. You know what to do." Peyton's' voicemail answered after a couple of rings.

"Hey Goldilocks, I just talked to tutor girl, we need you to meet us at her place around 5 tonight. I hope your night went well, I know mine did. Hales will give us her details tonight. Call me when you get a chance. Love you." Brooke told the voicemail, just as the cab pulled up at her shop. She paid the driver and went inside.

"Suicides! Now!" Coach, M from the New York Knicks yelled at his basketball team. This year he had the best three players he could get; The Scott brothers, Nathan, and Lucas along with Jake Jagelski. It was a known fact that those three are the best players since joining the NBA four years earlier. Now that they were together his team would be unstoppable, and he couldn't wait for the first game.

An hour later when they could take a break Nathan asked Lucas and Jake how their nights went.

"Mine was good. Peyton and I are going out on Saturday." Jake informed the guys.

"Did you guys hook up?" Nathan asked.

"No we just talked." Jake replied, after taking a drink of water he asked Lucas the same thing.

"Yeah, Brooke and I hooked up last night." Lucas said grinning, "Hopefully we'll be going out again tonight." He told his friends.

"Well I have a date tonight too." Nathan told the guys.

"You and Haley hooked up?" Jake asked.

"Nope- we just talked. She doesn't want to go to fast." Nathan told the guys.

"Oh, so where are you taking her?" Lucas asked.

"Good question. I'll let you know when I have an answer." Nathan said after a minute. _'I can't believe I don't know where to take her'_ Nathan thought to himself feeling like an idiot.

Just as Jake was going to tell Nathan something the Coach blew his whistle and yelled at everyone to get back on the court and back to practice.

Jake groaned and muttered, "None of us will be able to date if we're dead." As they walked back on the court, Nathan and Lucas smirked at the comment.

"Can't handle it Jagelski?" Nathan teased.

"You wish." Jake shot back, rolling his eyes.

"Okay I want two groups." Coach M yelled getting their attention, and starting practice back up. The guys rolled their eyes and all thought the same thing _'This is going to be a long day!' _

Brooke was finishing the touches on a dress suit when her cell rang. Grabbing it up off the desk she motioned for the model to turn around so she could look at it.

"Hey Peyton, what's up?" She asked eyeing the suit.

"I just got your message; I can get off work around fix-thirty. So I might be late." Peyton told Brooke.

"That's ok. Just don't forget your make up arsenal. We both know Haley barley has any, and we need your opinion on our outfits. Now tell me what happened with you and Jake last night." Brooke said walking back to her desk, after letting the model know that she was done.

"Nothing happened. We went for a walk, we talked, and we have plans on Saturday." Peyton told her nosy friend.

"Are you sure that was all that happened?" Brooke inquired.

"I'm sure, because I was there." Peyton laughed.

"Ok, fine make me live vicariously through Haley." Brooke mock pouted.

"Brooke you of all people have never needed to live vicariously through anybody." Peyton teased, "So are you going to tell me what happened between you and Lucas?" Peyton asked changing the subject.

"I thought you'd never ask." Brooke squealed, "We left the restaurant, took a cab to his place, talked, made out, then had to go and buy some whipped cream because he didn't have any." Brooke started to detail her night before Peyton cut her off.

"Ok I don't need any more details thank you." Peyton said before she heard something she didn't want to hear, "I'm glad you and Lucas hit it off. However I have to go now, my paint supplies just arrived." Peyton informed her friend.

"Ok you go make your art. I have to go too; I haven't started on our outfits for the charity dance Haley is hosting. We'll see you around five- thirty." Brooke said before saying buy and starting to look for the fabric she was going to need. She already had all the sketches, and now she just needed the material, to start making the dresses that would make them the best dressed at the party in three weeks.

While Brooke started on their dresses, Peyton decided to take a break from the painting that she was working on. She had been working on this painting for a couple of days, and it was almost finished. After grabbing a bottle of water Peyton decided to call Haley and see what was up with her.

"Hey Peyton, what's up?" Haley asked after she answered the phone.

"I'm just taking a break. How about you?" Peyton asked

"Typing up a report, but it can wait ten minutes." Haley said, "Thank you for last night. I know I was acting like a baby." Haley thanked Peyton.

"It's cool; Haley I know how you felt about Chris and it's understandable to be a little scared of dating again." Peyton reassured Haley, "After all it's only been a couple of months."

"Thanks Peyton." Haley said embarrassed how emotional she had gotten.

"That is what friends are for. So what happened after you and Nathan left?" Peyton asked changing the topic.

"Brooke didn't tell you?" Haley asked surprised that Brooke hadn't said anything to Peyton.

"Her voicemail said you would tell us tonight, but I wanted to get some information first." Peyton joked.

"Well I'm not saying anything until then, I need both of your guys advice and I don't want to tell the story twice." Haley informed Peyton, "What about you and Jake. It looked like you guys hit it off." Haley teased.

"We are going out on Saturday." Peyton said.

"All the guys are on the same team the Knicks right?" Haley asked.

"Yeah they are. Why?" Peyton asked confused.

"Well Brooke and I have dates tonight but you don't have one until Saturday. I wonder why?" Haley thought out loud. Realizing that she said it out loud she quickly apologized. However Peyton just laughed, "Don't worry about it. Jake told me that first day of practice is the worst and that he didn't want to be tired when we go out." Peyton smirked, "Plus I still need to finish my painting, so it's no big deal." Peyton said.

"Oh, ok." Haley said relieved that she didn't hurt Peyton's feelings, "So Brooke and I are going to have tired worn out date? That's just great." Haley joked.

"Well Brooke won't mind a challenge." Peyton joked, even though it was true.

"Yep, she loves trying the impossible with guys." Haley agreed, "We've seen her do it."

"I wish I hadn't though. Listen I have to go the painting is calling me. I'll see you later. Bye." Peyton rambled before hanging up on Haley.

Haley didn't mind it though, she knew that when inspiration calls Peyton goes running- no matter what she was doing, or who she was with. _'That's probably why she decided to wait until her painting was done before her date with Jake' _Haley thought with a smile, returning to her paperwork.


	8. Chapter 8 Getting Ready

Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the characters but I don't.

**Chapter 8: Getting Ready**

Brooke was already at Haley's house by the time Haley got there around five.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you a key." Haley joked when she saw Brooke going through her closet. Most of Haley's cloths were either on the floor or the bed.

"Please, if it hadn't given me a key, how would I be able help you pick out an outfit?" Brooke shot back, with a smile.

"You couldn't wait until _after_ I got home?" Haley asked falling on her bed. She really didn't mind Brooke or Peyton coming when they wanted to, but she wanted them to call so they wouldn't scare her.

"Of course not. You need me to make sure that you don't make yourself look fashion impaired." Brooke explained.

"Whatever you say Tigger." Haley replied, "So what are you going to wear tonight?" Haley asked.

"I was thinking my black mini skirt and red halter top, along with your black pumps." Brooke said casually.

"No way are you going to borrow my pumps." Haley said going through her closet which was now all over her room. "Where is Lucas taking you anyway?" Haley questioned.

"The same restaurant as last night." Brooke replied.

"Then your mini is to mini." Peyton said walking into the room.

"Hey Peyton, did you finish your piece?" Haley asked.

"Almost, it'll be done by tomorrow night at the latest." Peyton said.

"Hey excuse me- my mini skirt is not that mini." Brooke protested.

"Only if you were going to a club." Haley said receiving a death glare from Brooke. "The truth hurts girlie." Haley said raising her hands in surrender.

"Fine then, what should I wear then?" Brooke asked her friends.

"What about that blue dress you made, with the sheer sides?" Haley suggested after a minute.

"That actually sounds good." Brooke said as she walked into Haley's closet again, "You are learning grass hopper." She joked coming out of the closet with the dress.

"How did that get here?" Peyton asked.

"I make pit stops once a month to both of your closets so that we can all have hot outfits at our disposal." Brooke said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Remind me to change my locks." Peyton joked to Haley who giggled, and said, "Only if you do the same for me."

"Oh, shut up, both of you- you like it and you know it." Brooke said throwing a pair of jeans at the two girls, and heading towards the bathroom to change.

"So where is Nathan taking you?" Peyton said, throwing the jeans to Haley.

"I don't know." Haley admitted after a minute.

"So what are you going to wear?" Peyton asked.

"I have no clue." Haley responded.

"No clue to what?" Brooke asked stepping back into the room in the dress, giving the girls a little spin.

"That looks great on you." Haley complimented Brooke.

"Yes it does, nice try changing the subject. Too bad it didn't work- now spill." Brooke demanded, as she changed back into her skirt and tee. If she left she wouldn't hear what Haley would say.

"Haley doesn't know what to wear, because Nathan hasn't told her where he is taking her." Peyton supplied for Haley.

"Ok I can work with that." Brooke said slowly thinking of the perfect outfit. "Ok I got it, wear your black jean skirt with the black and white sheer wrap, and your camisole tank top." Brooke suggested after a minute. "That way, you can wear your white pumps and let me wear your black ones."

"Fine but if you loose my pumps, you will be buying me another pair." Haley warned.

"Deal, ok P. Sawyer, hair what do you think?" Brooke asked.

"I could curl your Brooke, but Hales I think wavy would look the best with that outfit." Peyton said.

"Great, now Haley go shower." Brooke told her friend, while looking at Haley's minimal make-up supply.

"Ok but could you at least pick up my clothes while I'm in there?" Haley asked.

"Fine." Brooke said.

Half an hour later Peyton was finishing Haley's hair, and they were snacking on some crackers when Brooke came out, already dressed, even though she had told Haley to stay in her towel, so that she could have more time in the bathroom.

"I'm almost done." Peyton said as soon as she saw Brooke, "There, Haley what do you think?" Peyton asked pulling the last curl out of a roller.

"This looks great Peyton, thank you." Haley said getting up and going to put on her clothes, as Brooke took her place.

"Okay Hales, spill. What happened between you and Nathan last night?" Brooke asked.

"I was hoping you forgot about that." Haley said putting on the skirt.

"This is me, you are talking too. I never forget when one of my friends needs to tell me about her latest relationship." Brooke said, as if she said this every day, "Leave out no details either." She warned as Peyton started to brush Brooke's hair.

After their hair was done, they worked on their make up. Brooke went the whole nine yards with her make up; foundation, cover up, eye shadow, blush, lipstick, etc. Haley on the other hand went more natural with; eye liner, a touch of blush, and lip gloss. The end results were good; both girls liked their outfits, hair and make up. By the time they were ready Haley had finished her story, leaving out no detail, and answering any questions, and was now waiting for her friends to comment.

"I think that's great, he's willing to give you space, and not pushing you." Peyton said generally happy that Haley might have found a good guy.

"I totally agree, but you really do need to learn the joys of phone sex." Brooke told her very inexperienced friend.

Haley just rolled her eyes at the comment. Then she noticed the time, "Brooke, if you wanna get there on time for Lucas you need to go- now." Haley said.

Brooke looked at her watch, "Shit! I'll call you guys tomorrow." She said running out of Haley's apartment.

"I need to go too." Peyton said.

"Ok I'll walk you to the elevators." Haley said, as Peyton grabbed her stuff.

When they reached the elevators, it opened to reveal a very hot looking man, with the most dazzling blue eyes Haley had ever seen sine the night before.

"Hi Nathan." Haley said eyeing Nathan, who was dressed in a pair of black pants and a light blue button down shirt, "You look good." She complimented him.

"Not nearly as good as you." Nathan said returning her compliment after eyeing her.

cough cough, Peyton faked clearing her throat.

"Oh… uh… right," Haley said tearing her eyes off of Nathan for a second to introduce them, "Peyton, Nathan. Nathan, Peyton."

"Hi, you were at dinner last night right?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I was, but now I have to go. I will call you tomorrow Hales. Have fun." Peyton said politely stepping into the elevator after Nathan stepped off. As the doors started to shut she told the couple "Enjoy your night, and don't forget to use safe sex!" She smirked at the couple.

Haley reached out to smack her but the doors had already shut. "Remind me to kill her later." Haley mumbled blushing. When Nathan smirked at her Haley asked, "What was that for?" and was starting to blush even more.

"Nothing, you're just very hot and sexy when you get embarrassed." Nathan said, still smirking

"One, I'm not embarrassed, I'm pissed off. Second stop smirking or I'll kick your ass." Haley warned him, giving him her best evil eye.

"I would love to see that." Nathan teased as they stepped into the next elevator that opened.

Haley playfully smacked him on his arm.

"Ow." Nathan said in mock hurt.

"Keep up the smartass comments, and there is more where that came from." Haley teased.

"I'll remember that." Nathan said with a small grin.

"You do that." Haley said, "So where are you taking me?" She asked Nathan.

He just smiled and said it was a surprise.

"I don't like surprises." Haley told him as he opened his car door for her.

"That's too bad." Nathan smirked, "I'm not telling." He said as he got in and started the car.


	9. Chapter 9 the date part 1: dinner

Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned the characters but I don't.

**Chapter 9: The Date part 1: Dinner**

After Nathan was buckled and they were headed down the street, Haley started to question him.

"Where are we going?" She asked turning to face him.

"I told you, it's a surprise." Nathan replied.

"Come on please?" She asked giving him her famous puppy-dog look.

"No- I'm not going to look at you while you're doing that." Nathan said after he saw her. He knew he would tell her if she asked with that look. So he kept his eyes only on the road, even though it was very difficult.

"Why? Cause you know you'd tell me?" Haley teased trying to keep up the puppy-dog look, but failing.

"Yes." Nathan grumbled not looking at her until she had given up on the puppy-dog look.

"Fine. What would it take for you to tell me?" Haley asked Nathan.

"A miracle." Nathan smirked.

"Will you tell me if we play, 'yes and no' and I'm right?" Haley asked.

"Sure." Nathan said, knowing that she wouldn't guess it correctly.

"Is it a restaurant?" Haley asked.

"Yes." Nathan replied.

"Italian food?" Haley asked.

"Nope."

"Good, I hate Italian, what about Chinese?" Haley asked.

"Nope."

After five minutes of this Haley was getting bored of hearing "nope" over and over again. She decided to try a different approach.

"Am I wearing panties?" She asked.

"Nop...Wait. What?" Nathan asked giving her a look.

"You heard me." Haley said with a small smile.

"Are you?" Nathan asked now barley able to keep his eyes and especially his hands off of her.

"Tell me where we are going and I'll let you know." Haley smirked.

"That's so not fair." Nathan groaned, "However I will find out later and I have patience." He told her with a smile.

"Well Mr. Over-inflated-Ego, let's just see how much patience you have." Haley said leaning over to kiss him. She gave him a kiss on his cheek, then his jaw, then his neck. She knew she was winning when she saw that his knuckles were white from holding the wheel so tightly. She was just about to kiss him again when her phone rang.

"You just got saved by Brooke." Haley whispered in his ear after looking at the caller ID.

'_Thank you Brooke I wasn't going to be able to hold out any longer.'_ Nathan mentally praised Brooke, feeling a little disappointed as Haley sat back down in her seat.

"Bookie, Nathan's taking me out, but it's a surprise, and I was one kiss away from him spilling. So someone had better be dying or close to death." Haley answered her phone, "Oh….uh, sorry Luke, I thought you were Brooke." Haley said embarrassed, "Um… Yeah? He is right here, hold on." Haley told Luke. Handing Nathan the phone, she told him it was for him.

Looking as surprised as Haley, Nathan took the phone, "Uh... Hey Luke. What's up?" He asked.

"Ok…. Yeah, thanks man. See you later." Nathan said, hung up and gave the phone back to Haley.

"What did Lucas want? Why did he call my cell?" Haley asked confused.

"He was just reminding me that we have practice tomorrow." Nathan told her, "He said that his battery died, so he used Brooke's." Nathan explained, knowing it that the first part was a lie, however Lucas' phone did die, so he had to use Brooke's to let Nathan know that everything was set up for tonight.

Haley didn't believe him, just as she was about to question him further he pulled into a parking lot and turned off the engine.

"Are we there?" Haley asked looking around seeing that it was the entrance to a small forest.

"Kind of." Nathan replied stepping out of the SUV, and opened her door. As soon as her feet hit the ground Nathan took a black handkerchief to put around her eyes.

"What are you doing? You said we were there." Haley said as he put the blindfold over her eyes.

"I said almost." He smirked.

"Your not gonna kill me and bury me out here are you?" Haley asked teasing him.

"Well now that you mention it... Where did I put that shovel?" Nathan teased.

Haley jumped out of his arms and pulled the blindfold off, "That is so NOT funny!" She exclaimed and hit him in the arm.

"Ok I'm sorry, but you should have seen your face." Nathan laughed.

Haley smacked him, "There is a reason I don't watch horror movies, and it's because the person who you are suppose to trust ends up the one with a knife!" She explained still freaking out, "Now I just wanna go home, I'm going to end up jumping at every little sound."

Nathan was surprised at her outburst, "Ok I was wrong, and I'm sorry. I have a nice date all planned out and I don't want to take you home, but I will." When Haley didn't immediately reply he continued, "You can even frisk me for any weapons." He said happy when he saw her smile.

"Ok we can stay, but no blindfold." Haley told him after a minute, "I hate walking in the dark."

"Ok, you got a deal, but it's not that dark out." Nathan said taking her hand and leading her down a path. It wasn't the way to he wanted it to go but it was better then all his hard work going to waste.

"Yet, it will be dark soon though." Haley told him staying right behind him.

"Well you wouldn't be blindfolded then." Nathan explained with a shrug. Not realizing how close Haley was he stopped and felt her hit his back, and fall.

"Shit." Haley said as she looked up, happy that it was a little darker so he couldn't see her blush. Nathan held out his hand and bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Are you ok?" He asked her as he helped her stand back up, and make sure she had her balance.

"Yeah, I wasn't watching you I was trying to watch my step." Haley told him, "Why did you stop anyway?" She asked looking around for the first time and was surprised at what she saw.

Nathan had stopped at a clearing and someone had set up some candles on and around a picnic bench that was covered with a blue tablecloth, and was set up for a romantic dinner for two. There was a small spot for what Haley assumed was for dancing because soft music was playing from somewhere that she wasn't able to see. They were right next to a stream which gave them a nice view of the sunset that was occurring.

"Nathan, I don't know what to say." Haley finally spoke after a couple of minutes, "It's gorgeous, I'm speechless."

"That's what I was going for." Nathan said with a smile leading her to the table.

"How did you set all this up?" She asked as she sat down.

"Lucas." Nathan said simply, "That was why he called; it was to let me know everything was in place." He explained.

"Is he here?" Haley asked looking around.

"No, he and Brooke had other plans tonight." Nathan said opening the basket that held their dinner.

"Brooke was part of this?" Haley asked incredulously, Brooke was not known for keeping secrets.

"No Lucas told her after he picked her up." Nathan said handing Haley a plate of food. She smiled when she saw that it was a hamburger, and French fries.

Nathan saw her smile at the food, "It was the easiest choice of food." He explained.

"That's ok- it's my second favorite food." Haley told him, dipping a French fry into some ketchup.

"What is your first favorite?" Nathan asked taking a bite of his hamburger.

"Mac and Cheese." Haley told him.

Nathan tried not to laugh, "Mac and cheese? That's your favorite food?" He asked her not believing her.

"Yeah, it is food for the gods." Haley explained eating her hamburger.

"Yeah, five year old gods." Nathan teased.

"Well what's your favorite food?" Haley asked trying to take the heat off of her.

"My favorite food is cereal." Nathan told her.

"Are you serious?" Haley asked laughing.

"Hey anyone can eat it at anytime, and it's always good- even soggy." Nathan said defensively.

"I know, I'm just laughing because you thought Mac and cheese is only for five year olds, and not for everyone, like cereal is." Haley explained after she stopped laughing.

"Ok- I guess you're right." Nathan admitted to her, "So do you want desert?" He asked since they were both done with the combo meals.

"Yeah, what is it?" Haley asked tossing the garbage in an empty bag.

"Chocolate pudding." Nathan said pulling out two cups of pudding.

"Goodie- chocolate." Haley said with a grin grabbing one from him, before he could pull them back.

"Hey, I take it you like chocolate?" Nathan smirked at Haley watching her like the chocolate off of the lid.

"Yep- I love anything chocolate." Haley replied taking the spoon he handed her.

"That's good to know." Nathan said eating starting his pudding.

After they were done eating, and tossed all of their trash Haley walked down to the stream and sat down to watch the sunset. Nathan joined her after he saw what she was doing.


	10. Chapter 10: part 2: getting closer

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help alot.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned the characters but I don't.

**Chapter 10: The Date Part 2: Getting Closer **

"It's a beautiful sunset huh?" Nathan said as he sat down besides Haley, and stretched his feet out in front of him, leaning back on his arms.

"Yeah, too bad it's so hard to see." Haley said pulling her knees up and resting her head on them.

"Only here in New York. I grew up watching the sunsets." Nathan said.

"Really? Where did you grow up?" Haley asked turning to Nathan.

"I grew up in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Where did you grow up?" He asked watching her watch him.

"I grew up all over, my parents traveled a lot for work, and I went with them." Haley said turning back to the sunset, "When I turned thirteen, I was sent to a boarding school." She explained.

"Did you like it?" Nathan asked after a minute.

"Kind of- it's where I met Brooke and Peyton. Those two are the only things that made that school bearable." She said.

"Can I ask why?" Nathan said cautiously, sensing that school wasn't a good time for Haley, and not wanting to push her.

"At first it was fine, up until high school, that's when I met a guy- a rich guy, and I liked him. Unfortunately he didn't like me; he just wanted to nail every girl in school." Haley told him not daring to look at him, it was too embarrassing, "We dated for two weeks before the entire school thought I was giving it away to any guy who needed a tutor. The thing was that I was a virgin until I left school; the only ones who knew that were Brooke and Peyton. Everyone else thought I was a slut, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to be left alone; not to be harassed in every class." Wiping away a couple of tears away Haley finally looked at him, "As soon as I graduated I moved here with my friends and I've never looked back."

During her story Nathan was completely silent. He wanted to find every guy who hurt Haley and beat them down until they didn't know left from right. After a minute of claming himself down, and was able to talk without showing any anger he asked her a question, "Why didn't you tell your parents? Wouldn't they have pulled you out of that school?"

"Yes, they would have. However they never found out, three weeks into school the plane they were in crashed and they died. The only reason I was still able to stay at that school was because they had paid the school to keep me going until graduating high school or they got the money back. The school wanted the money and I didn't have anywhere else to go so I stayed." Haley explained trying not to cry unsuccessfully.

Nathan leaned forward and wiped her tears away before kissing her softly, "I'm sorry you had to go through that." He said when he pulled back looking into her eyes.

"I know, but I'm ok. When we moved here I interned for a music company while in college, then I was offered to be part of the tour. So everything turned out ok." Haley said giving him a small smile. "Ok let's change the subject. What was it like growing up in Tree Hill?"

Sensing Haley didn't want to talk about herself anymore Nathan told her about growing up and his life with Lucas, and basketball. He told her everything like she did with him- including the fact that Lucas's mom was now engaged to Keith who had proposed earlier that week "Lucas wasn't that surprised, in fact he said it was about time, they were always close and we all knew they were destined to be together." Nathan told Haley

A half hour later the sun had set and they were still not done talking yet. The only light they had was that from the candles (fake ones), but that didn't stop them from talking about everything and anything. When they were finally talked out Haley asked him a question that was bugging her, "Why is it so easy to talk to you? It feels normal telling you things that I've never even shared with Brooke or Peyton."

"I don't know why, but I like it." He answered honestly.

"I like it too." Haley said, "You know we better go- it's getting late and we both have work tomorrow." Haley said looking at her watch.

"Yeah I'm going to need as much energy as I can get for practice." Nathan said standing up and holding a hand out to Haley.

"Thank you." She said as he helped her stand up.

After they picked up everything and put it in a bag, Haley hesitated when they started to walk back through the forest to the car. Seeing Haley stop at the beginning of the path, Nathan remembered that it scared her, "Piggy back ride?" He offered her.

Haley gave him a grateful smile and jumped on his back holding onto the bag so he could hold her. Nathan didn't put her down until he made it to the car and opened her door, before he set her down in her seat.

"Thank you." Haley said with a giggle.

"You're welcome." Nathan replied giving her a wink before he went around to the drivers' side and got in the car. "I had a good time tonight." He said as he pulled out and onto the street.

"Me too, but next time I get to choose where we go." Haley said.

"When is next time?" Nathan asked her.

"When is the next day you have off?" She asked him

"It's Saturday, why where do you want to go?" Nathan asked her.

"It's a surprise- but dress casual." Haley told him, "Can you pick me up around ten?" She asked.

"Am?" He asked shocked, "You actually get up that early on a weekend?"

"Yeah, but I usually work on Saturdays that's why." Haley explained.

"Oh, well is eleven ok? That way I can still sleep in a little?" He asked.

"That's fine, but you better not be late." Haley warned him.

"I won't, I've felt your punch earlier, and my arm still hurts." Nathan teased her.

"Good. You deserved it." Haley teased back.

By this time they had reached Haley's apartment. Nathan parked his car and walked her to her apartment, they were still kidding around when they reached her door. Remembering the night before Nathan wasn't sure what to do. So he just told her goodnight, and gave her a kiss on the check. Just as he turned away to go to the elevators Haley grabbed his arm and kissed him. He was surprised at first, but responded quickly. He pushed her back against the door and devoured her mouth and smiled against her lips when she moaned her approval. When air became a necessity he pulled back and looked her in the eyes, making sure she was okay.

After a couple of minutes of just looking at each other, Haley was starting to get nervous, she wasn't sure if Nathan wanted to continue with her (because she felt that he did in fact want to continue) so she did the first thing that came to mind. She kissed him again, and didn't hold anything back. She loved the fact that she surprised him again, even though he took control of the kiss. She had her hands around his neck, and her fingers in his hair. His hands were on her back right where her shirt ended and right above where her skirt started. She just couldn't get enough of his mouth, and tried to pull him even more closely. However he pulled back and when she let out a small whimper she saw his smirk.

"What'd you stop for?" She asked softly as she moved her hands to his shoulders.

"I wanted to make sure that you're ok with this…us." Nathan told her.

Haley smiled at his comment and that just cemented the fact that she wanted him. Looking Nathan in the eyes she told him, "Yes, I'm okay, its okay." She assured him.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this." Nathan told her, wanting to make sure.

"Trust me. I want this." Haley said, "Why don't we go inside, we are starting to get an audience." Haley said looking over his shoulder and seeing her neighbor watching through the chain on her door.

Nathan just nodded as he and Haley tried not to laugh as her neighbor shut the door after being spotted. Haley unlocked her door and they went inside and started to crack up. After they had stopped laughing Nathan pulled Haley to him, and started to kiss his way down her neck.

"My room is right here." Haley said between breaths, as she led Nathan to her room, unbuttoning his shirt along the way.

"I win! You owe me ten bucks Sawyer!" Brooke squealed, as Nathan and Haley stumbled into the room, not letting each other go.


	11. Chapter 11: good night gone bad

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help alot.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned the characters but I don't.

**Chapter 11: Her Friends**

As soon as Nathan and Haley heard Brooke they broke away, both looking embarrassed at being caught. Turning on the lights she took in what they were doing. Peyton was apparently flipping through the channels with the television on mute, while Brooke was sprawled on her bed flipping through a magazine with a flashlight. Peyton had jumped up when they came in, but Brooke hadn't moved except to look up at the couple and throwing the flashlight back into Haley's dresser. Then Haley remembered that they were in _her_ apartment, and in _her_ room.

"What the hell do you guys think you are doing here?" Haley yelled, surprising everyone including herself at how angry she sounded.

"I bet Goldilocks ten bucks you and Nathan would end up in bed tonight. Especially since I helped set up your dinner." Brooke said not that fazed at Haley's outburst. She knew Haley would be pissed but would get over it.

"Is there a reason you had to break into my apartment, and hide out in my room?" Haley asked trying to calm down.

"I wanted Peyton, and I to see it so neither you nor Peyt. could deny it. We didn't break in either- we used the key." Brooke said with a small smile.

"Get out both of you!" Haley said, "Now!" She yelled again, when they didn't move.

After Haley had kicked both girls out, and reclaiming her key, Haley fell down on her couch, exhausted, not noticing Nathan. It had taken her fifteen minutes to get rid of her friends, mainly Brooke. Peyton had gone without much of a fight, mumbling something about a painting. Brooke, however had wanted details about her date, and then tried to give Haley some advice on sex.

Nathan was leaning against her doorway to the hall. She had forgotten that Nathan hadn't left yet; she assumed that he slipped out during her fight with her friends.

"Oh- I thought you had left." Haley said stupidly mentally slapping herself she tried again, "Sorry about them. They've never done that before." She swore sitting up on the couch.

"Does that mean I'm special?" Nathan teased, letting Haley know it was okay.

"Apparently." She laughed, relieved, "Do you want a drink or something?" Haley asked, trying not to yawn.

"Thanks but I better go. It looks like I'm boring you to death." Nathan said walking over to her.

"No- it's just been a long day." Haley tried to explain.

"It's okay. I get it." Nathan reassured her, "Besides I have practice tomorrow anyway."

"Yeah and I have to work, so I'll walk you to the elevators." Haley said getting up, and walking with him to the elevators.

"I'll call you tomorrow to set up plans for Saturday." Nathan asked before getting in the elevator, "It'll be after six though." He told her.

"That's okay. I won't be home until after five anyway." Haley said.

"Ok- I'll call you tomorrow." Nathan said giving her a kiss on the cheek before stepping in the elevator, "Goodnight Hales."

"Goodnight Nathan." Haley said as the doors closed. She made her way back to her apartment surprised that she could barley keep her eyes open. After she got inside she shut and locked the door, fell on the couch, turned her cell off (she really didn't feel like talking to Brooke), and she was out of it within a couple of minutes.

"I can't get in touch with Haley." Brooke said a little worried; it was about an hour after Haley kicked her, and Peyton out.

"She probably doesn't want to talk to us yet." Peyton said, "She was really pissed off."

"Yeah well she shouldn't be. We're friends we are supposed to do things like this." Brooke complained, "Besides she knows us. She should expect it."

"Have Haley and I ever been hiding in your room, waiting to see if you were going to bring a guy home?" Peyton asked, while opening a can of paint.

"No. Why would you?" Brooke asked. Peyton laughed as it dawned on Brooke what they had hurt Haley, "Oh my god. Peyton why didn't you stop me?" Brooke demanded.

"No one can stop you when you're on a mission." Peyton told her.

"I have to talk to her." Brooke said grabbing her coat.

"What- Brooke can't it wait until tomorrow. Besides Haley will probably kick your ass if you show up at her place- again." Peyton tried to tell Brooke.

"I have to try." Brooke said.

Before Peyton could reply to Brooke her cell phone rang. Seeing Nathan's number on the caller ID, Brooke answered it.

"Hi Nathan- um why are you calling me? Aren't you supposed to be with Haley?" Brooke asked cautiously.

"That's why I'm calling actually." Nathan told her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about tonight." Brooke apologized after cutting Nathan off, then motioned Peyton closer so she could hear Nathan so sounded worried.

"No. It's not that. Listen after you guys left I did too, and then after I got half-way home I realized I forgot my wallet at Haley's place. When I got there no one answered the door and she turned off her phone. Is she there with you?" He asked.

"No, we haven't heard from her either, when time did you leave?" Brooke asked now starting to get worried.

"About forty-five minutes ago. I'm at her place now and have been here for fifteen minutes." Nathan said worried about Haley even more.

"Okay look- she probably went for a walk or something." Peyton reassured them.

"This late? I don't think she would do that." Brooke said, talking to Nathan Brooke told him to stay there until they got there.

"Okay, should I call anyone else?" Nathan asked, not liking feeling helpless.

"No. None of her family is here; we're all she has got." Brooke said as Peyton grabbed her coat, and both of them started out to Peyton's car, "Listen Nate we'll be there in a few minutes." Brooke said before she hung up.

"Let's go." Brooke said.

As Peyton started to drive she asked Brooke, "How are we going to get in? Haley took her keys back" She reminded Brooke.

"Shit, I forgot about that. We'll find away." Brooke said.

When they reached Haley's place Lucas, and Jake were now there, "I thought we might need some more muscle." Nathan explained.

"Good, because we do. Now open that door." Brooke demanded. If there was one thing Brooke hated it was not being able to see her friends or hearing from them.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked, "She might just be sleeping."

"No- she'd turn her phone on if she fell asleep. And she'd answer- even if it was to bitch at us." Peyton said.

"Now open the damn door." Brooke demanded.

"Okay." Nathan said. Then he, Lucas, and Jake basically broke the door down in three tries.

"Haley?" Brooke said as she walked into the room. When she flipped on the light and saw Haley, she ran to her side and gently shook her, "Tutor-girl? It's wake-up time." She told the lifeless figure. When there was no sign of movement Brooke told some to call 911.

"I already did. Brooke, come here." Peyton said softly.

"No! Peyton this can't be happening again. I thought she was over it." Brooke whispered, starting to cry.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked. All three guys were visibly confused.

After seeing that Brooke was now crying and holding on to Haley, Peyton told the guys, "She's in coma-like trance. The doctors don't know what it is, but we thought that it had stopped, she hasn't been like this in four years." She tried to explain now sitting on the coffee table, holding Haley's hand.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked, "What caused it?"

Peyton told Nathan looking straight at him. "It started in high school, when she was dating Chris and he started to hit her. The docs said that last time she was lucky- they thought she was going to die. They have no idea what is wrong." Peyton explained now crying.

"She's going to be ok right?" Nathan asked, looking for some hope from Peyton or Brooke.


	12. Chapter 12: The Hospital Visit

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot. Just so you know I do not know a lot about medicine, so if something is wrong- that's why.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned the characters but I don't.

**Chapter 12: The Hospital Visit**

At the hospital, Lucas was trying to comfort Brooke, Peyton was resting against Jake, and Nathan was pacing the entire waiting room.

"Brooke calm down please. Haley will be fine." Lucas reassured her.

"This is all my fault." Brooke told him, trying to stop crying.

"What how is your fault?" Jake asked, hearing Brooke.

"I told her to date Chris. If I never had said anything, she wouldn't be here." Brooke tried to explain in between sobs.

"Brooke none of this is your fault. Don't blame yourself." Peyton said leaning over and giving her friend a hug.

"What is taking so long?" Nathan said, still pacing.

"We called in the doctor that saw Haley last time she was here." Peyton told him, "They probably have a bunch of tests to run."

"Brooke Davis, Payton Sawyer." A doctor asked, coming up to them.

"Doctor Jenkins. Is Haley ok?" Brooke asked jumping up with Peyton.

"She's fine. She had a small concussion that no one noticed." The doctor explained.

"So is she going to be ok?" Peyton asked.

"Yes she's fine. In fact she's awake now if you want to go see her." He told them.

"Yeah we wanna see her." Brooke said starting to move to the room she was in, the others following.

"Hey, how are you." Brooke asked as she sat in a chair next to Haley.

"Tired. What happened?" She asked. All she remembered was saying by to Nathan and next thing was waking up in the hospital.

"You had a concussion, have you hit your head recently?" Doctor Jenkins asked Haley.

"Umm, yeah I dropped some papers on the floor yesterday, and hit my head trying to pick them up." Haley told him.

"Okay that's good. Combined with the CAT scan we ran, everything looks normal, nothing like last time. In fact you can't even tell anything was ever wrong. However I want to keep you overnight just to make sure." The doctor said.

"Ok, that's fine." Haley said relieved that she was okay. Hospitals freaked her out, but as long as she stayed away from blood, she'd be fine.

"Ok, I'll get your paperwork and be right back. You need your rest so you guys can't stay that long." Doctor Jenkins told Peyton, and Brooke, who nodded.

After the doctor left Brooke apologized, "I'm so so so so sorry Haley I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Brooke it's ok. I freaked out too much anyway." Haley said, giving Brooke a hug, "How did you guys know something was wrong anyway?" She asked.

"Well you always answer the phone- even if it's just to call me a bitch," Brooke started earning a smile from Haley, "Then Nathan called and said you wouldn't answer the door when he came back to your place."

"Nathan? Is he here?" Haley asked looking around.

"Yeah…Well he was, along with Lucas, and Jake." Peyton said, "I wonder where they went?"

"I don't know." Brooke said.

The doctor came back in, and with doing the paperwork, Haley asked where the guys had gone.

"I believe they said something about alone time now that you are okay, so I think they left." The doctor explained.

"Oh, ok." Haley said a little disappointed, "They have practice tomorrow anyway." After she finished the paperwork, the doctor told her friends that they had to go.

"We'll be back in the morning." Brooke said.

"I'll call work for you and explain that you're sick." Peyton offered.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, Brooke?" Haley called before they left her room.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked turning around.

"You owe me details about your date." Haley told her.

Brooke laughed a little, "We have all day tomorrow." She assured her.

Later that night Haley woke up to the phone ringing on desk next to her. _'Who the hell is calling? Maybe it's for someone who used to be here'_ She thought, so she answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Haley?"

"Nathan?" She asked, "Why are you calling me?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. I'm sorry I didn't stick around earlier. I thought you might need to talk to Peyton and Brooke." He explained.

""Yeah, they mentioned that you were here. They told me what you did. Thanks." Haley said.

"It was your fault I forgot my wallet, being so hot and all." He teased.

"Oh well I'll try not to be so hot next time." Haley teased back.

"Don't. I like that you're so hot." He told her.

"Then stop complaining." Haley teased.

"Okay, so when are you going home?" He asked.

"Tomorrow, Brooke is going to baby me all day." Haley told him, as a nurse came in, "Listen Nathan I have to go. Thank you for calling though." She told him as the nurse gave her a you-are-in-trouble look.

"Anytime, goodnight." He said and hung up.

"My fiancé is in California, and just heard that I was here." Haley lied hoping that the nurse would go away.

"I'll pretend to you this time, but no more phone calls. You need your rest." The nurse scolded her.

Haley had to keep from rolling her eyes, "I promise; I'll go to sleep right now." She said getting comfortable, and closing her eyes, until she heard the nurse leave. _'Great now I can't sleep. Think something boring…. Math! Ok, if you multiply one and two, you get two, if you multiply two and two is four'_ Haley thought as she fell asleep again.

Flashback:

Five minutes after the set was over Chris walked into her dressing room, slamming the door behind him. Haley jumped when she heard him come in.

"Chris- you scared me." Haley told him.

"After all I've done for you, you go behind my back and screw the drummer?!" He yelled at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked stepping back.

"You know what I mean, after the set you started flirting with him, and then disappear." He yelled at her, stepping closer to her.

"That's not true, we were just talking, and then I went and used the restroom." Haley tried to explain, taking another step away from him and hitting the wall.

"Liar!" He said before he slapped her, "I know what you do behind my back." He kicked her as she tried to get up.

"Chris, don't. You don't understand." Haley tried to explain receiving another kick.

"Just shut up." Chris told her, "This is what you get for betraying me." He explained, slapping her again, "Now get up, get dressed, and meet me outside. Try not to screw anyone else while we're on tour; or this will feel like a bee string next time." He threatened, then turned around and left leaving Haley alone. She had started to cry, until her agent walked in. He looked at her and told her they were leaving in ten minutes and that she should get use to this new life, because that's want she signed up for when she started to date Chris. Her tour had been great and she was having fun, with Chris always watching her, and being sweet. She didn't see this side of him until they had been dating for a month. That was the first time he had hit her, but not the last. She had stayed with Chris until Peyton spotted a bruise, and her and Brooke talked her into leaving him, and the tour for her safety. By that time Haley knew she had to leave and that she had her friends for support. Although she tried to break things off Chris didn't want to let her go, until he put her in the hospital with two broken ribs and a sprained wrist- not to mention the mental abuse he put her through.

"Haley?" An assistant called her.

"Haley?" Now the voice sounded like Brooke, someone shook her softly "its ok Hales I'm here." Brooke told her friend as she woke up from her nightmare in tears. Brooke got on the bed next to Haley and let her friend cry.

"What was it- a nightmare?" Brooke asked Haley after a minute.

Haley nodded wiping her eyes she sat up, "It's the first one in a long time."

"Honey you're safe now, Peyton and I are hear for you." Brooke told Haley, "Do you feel better now? If you want we'll do anything you want today- as long as there are no books involved." Brooke teased earning a smile from Haley, "There's my tutor- girl. Now get dressed we have a girl day all planned out; Chocolate, movies, music, and boy talk. Peyton is at your place now getting it all set up."

Getting the outfit Brooke had picked out for her, Haley asked, "Why is she at my place?"

"Because there is no way we are letting you out of bed today, and we figured you'd like your bed best." Brooke explained.

"Good call." Haley said from the bathroom, "Okay, let's get out of here." She said as she came out of the bathroom in black hip-huggers and a purple v-neck top, and the pumps she wore the day before.

"What you don't want to stay? I hear there is a blood drive down the hall." Brooke teased following Haley out of the room, to the nurses station were she was signed out.

"Brooke- shut up." Haley told her, after trying to ignore Brooke, and failing.

"Fine, now you get ready for our girl day." Brooke said as they got in Brooke car.

"I can't wait." Haley said.


	13. Chapter 13: Girls Day, and Guys at Night

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned the characters but I don't, not even James .

**Chapter 13: Girl's Day and Guys Night**

When Brooke and Haley got to Haley's place, Peyton was outside waiting. When both Brooke and Peyton tried to help Haley she started to slap their hands, "Get off- I can walk you know?" She joked.

"Yes but can't friends help each other out- especially one that just got out of the hospital?" Peyton asked her.

"Yes, but I only had a concussion, not surgery." Haley said trying to get to the elevators without her friends. However they wouldn't let her move an inch with out one or both of them helping her.

When they got to her apartment Brooke practically pushed her on her bed.

"Doctors' orders." She explained, "You need to stay in bed and get some rest."

"Brooke's right. Now what do you want to do first; movies, music, or make-overs?" Peyton asked Haley who was now in bed, Brooke right next to her.

"Oh, oh I know!" Brooke squealed, making Peyton roll her eyes, "We can do all three!" Brooke said excitedly.

"I was talking to Haley Brooke." Peyton said, sticking her tongue out after Brooke did the same.

"Actually, all three would be fun." Haley told Peyton.

"Okay, facials during the movies, then music and make-up." Brooke said, "I brought my make-up. Peyton did you get the movies?" She asked.

"Yes- I got the Notebook, A walk to Remember, and Pirates of the Caribbean for laughs, and Johnny Depp." Peyton told Brooke, "I think that Haley should pick." Peyton continued before Brooke could interrupt.

"I'm not in the mood to cry, so let's watch Pirates of the Caribbean." Haley said.

"Cool. I'll go get it." Peyton said leaving the room.

"I need to go get my make-up back. Stay in bed." Brooke told Haley as she followed Peyton.

As soon as Haley was out of ear shot Brooke told her about the nightmare Haley had.

"That son of a bitch." Peyton said a little too loud, so she lowered her voice so Haley wouldn't hear, "So what do we do?" She asked.

"I was thinking that one or both of us should stay with her tonight." Brooke said, "That way she'll know she has us."

Peyton nodded, "Sounds good. Now let's go before she comes looking for us." Grabbing her bag Peyton went back in Haley's room with Brooke right behind her.

"Ok let's start the facials before the movie starts so we can watch it this time." Haley suggested, as her friends walked into the room. Then she noticed their fake smiles, "What's going on?" She asked, "Brooke told you about my nightmare huh?"

"Yes and we want to know what's going on." Peyton told her sitting on one side of Haley while Brooke sat on the other.

"I'm fine- it was just a nightmare- probably because I was in the hospital." Haley told them, even though she knew that they were not buying it, "Change of subject- Brooke spill on you and Lucas." Haley said, glad when Brooke blushed, taking the spotlight off of her.

"Well we went on a date and talked all night." Brooke told them.

"Talked?" Peyton asked, "Since when do you talk on dates?" She joked.

"Ha ha. It was not my idea, but he wants to get to know each other some more, before we have sex." Brooke said.

"Didn't you already have sex with him?" Haley asked grabbing a bag of MnMs from her dresser and giving some to both girls.

"Yeah, but now he wants us to have a real relationship." Brooke explained.

"That's great Brooke." Haley and Peyton told her, then noticing the look on her face they asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Brooke said, "I'm just scared that's all." She admitted.

"Scared of what? From what I can tell Lucas is a great guy." Haley told Brooke, Peyton nodded in agreement.

"I know, and he is. I'm just scared he won't like me." Brooke said softly.

"How can he not like you? You are funny, kind, smart, gorgeous, and have great taste in friends." Peyton said, "Why wouldn't he like you?"

"Yeah, you guys are right. It's just scary." Brooke said.

"So Haley how are things with Nathan?" Peyton asked.

"They are fine, he called me last night." She told her friends.

"Really- did you guys have phone sex?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke?!" Haley said turning red.

"Oh I forgot, you don't do phone sex." Brooke said sounding a little disappointed.

Haley slapped her on the arm, "Just for that I'm not telling you what happened."

"Well we know what would've happened." Peyton smirked, so Haley slapped her too.

"Movies! Let's watch Pirates of the Caribbean." Haley said trying to changing the subject.

"I think it's great that you found someone you like. It's been four years Hales." Peyton told her friend.

"Yeah, you haven't been with anyone since Chris." Brooke said softly, she didn't want to hurt Haley with any memories, "Did Nathan ask about him last night?"

"No, but I think he wanted too. I don't know what I'm gonna tell him. I mean how do you tell someone that?" Haley asked, "Ok no more talking about that. Peyton, when are you going out with Jake?" She asked changing the subject.

"Our date is on Saturday, he said that we're going to go to a play or something like that." Peyton told them, "We've been talking to each other through emails. Before you say anything, there has been no cyber sex Brooke."

"Wow I need more slutty friends." Brooke teased them.

"Yes but then you couldn't tease us though." Haley said.

"Good point. I am however getting both of you sex books for Christmas." She told them.

"Brooke, that's not for six months." Peyton said.

"I know but if I get them now, then you guys could benefit from them now." Brooke explained, "Okay now I want to go see Lucas." Brooke said starting to space off.

"Eww! Brooke!" Haley yelled slapping her friend again.

"What can't I think about him, since I won't see him until tonight?" Brooke asked, laughing.

"Yes you can, just don't let us know about it!" Haley said, now laughing as Peyton joined in.

A about five hours later they were all three laying around Haley's room make-up was everywhere, they had just finished a pizza, and the movie, and now had some music playing as they helped Brooke get dressed for her date with Lucas.

"You need a little more color." Haley said, "Here try this on." She said as she threw a red, jacket at her.

"Haley- back in bed." Brooke scolded her as she tried on the jacket. It went well with her black Capri's, red and black halter top, and boots.

Haley rolled her eyes; apparently both girls made it their mission to keep her in bed.

"This works. Thanks tutor girl. I'll give it give it back when I come over after my date." Brooke said.

"Keep it- I don't wear…Did you say you're coming back here? Tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, we should have a slumber party." Brooke lied.

"Brooke..." Haley warned her.

"Ok, we just thought that since you were in the hospital, and had a nightmare, maybe we should stay over and make sure that you're ok." She said.

"Yeah, we just want you to be safe." Peyton said.

"You guys are great for thinking that, but I'll be fine. You don't have to schedule your life around me." Haley told them.

"We want to stay though." Peyton said.

"Peyton you can stay, since you don't have any plans right?" Haley asked, when Peyton nodded she continued, "Brooke you will not be coming back here tonight. I know you'd rather be with Lucas and talk, rather then be with us."

"But..." Brooke started, but Haley cut her off.

"No buts Brooke. You know it's true, and so do I. Go out with Lucas, and have fun." She said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, now where is he picking you up at?" Haley asked right before the doorbell rang.

"Umm." Brooke said, "Haley back in bed!" She yelled as Haley jumped up to get the door.

"Hi Lucas, Jake, Nathan. What are all of you doing here?" Haley asked after she let the guys in.

"I'm picking up Brooke, and they wanted to say hi." Lucas explained.

"Hi." Brooke said coming out of Haley's room.

"Hey, are you ready?" Lucas asked after he gave her a kiss.

"Yep. Are you sure Hales?" Brooke asked again.

"I'm positive. Lucas do not bring her back here." Haley told him.

"Umm okay." Lucas said, "We're going to go then. Bye, I'm glad you're feeling better Haley." He said as he and Brooke left.

"Is she gone yet?" Peyton asked messing around with some jewelry, before looking up and seeing the guys. "Hi Jake." She said

"Hey Peyton. I didn't know you were going to be here." He told her.

"I could say the same." Peyton said.

"We wanted to say hi to Haley, make sure she was ok." Jake told her not even looking at Haley.

"I have an idea- why don't you two stay here for awhile? We can order food in." Haley suggested, after a minute.

"Sounds good. Nate, do you want to stay?" Jake asked finally looking away from Peyton.

"Sure." Nathan said.

"Great." Haley said, and then she noticed she was in sweat pants and tank top. _'Eh screw it I'm comfortable, I'm not going to change clothes.'_ She thought to herself. "So what do you guys want to eat?" Haley asked, looking at everyone; however Peyton and Jake were now sitting on the couch talking, ignoring everyone else. Haley turned to Nathan who was still in the doorway, "You can come in." She teased.

"Oh yeah, I think pizza would be ok, any kind." Nathan said as he walked into the living room.

"I'll order it." Haley said going back to her room to get the phone. On the way she 'accidentally' hit Peyton.

In her room she turned to Peyton, "Listen I need your help. Nathan has barley said anything since he got here, so please stop making googling eyes at Jake for five minutes." Haley said.

"Okay relax Hales, you don't need the stress. I'm here for you first." Peyton said, "Now what pizza should we order?" She asked Haley.


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth Comes Out

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned the characters but I don't, not even James .

**Chapter 14: The truth Comes Out**

Jake was looking to where Peyton had gone with Haley, once they were out of earshot he asked Nathan, "What's wrong with you? Usually you won't shut up, now you won't talk?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Nathan lied. He was nervous, Haley looked good, _'hot is more like it'_ even in sweats. However he wasn't sure if she was fine- physically and he wanted to talk to her; Get some answers to the questions he had since the night before. He just didn't know how to bring the subject up.

Apparently being worried was obvious to Jake since he tried to reassure him that Haley was fine.

Back in the bedroom Peyton finished the pizza order and was about to give the phone back to Haley when it rang. Since she still had it she answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Peyton? It's Brooke how's Hales." Brooke asked.

"She's doing fine. We just ordered some pizza since Jake and Nathan are going to stay awhile." Peyton said after she mouthed 'Brooke' to Haley.

"No! They can't stay." Brooke almost yelled into the phone.

"Why not?" Peyton asked as she moved the phone so both her and Haley could hear.

"Because Haley needs to stay in bed- not be running around right now." She said as if it were obvious.

Haley rolled her eyes as Peyton told Brooke, "She won't be running around- I promise. I'll make sure she stays on the couch and doesn't go anywhere."

"Well…I don't know… Maybe I should just come back." Brooke said when Haley grabbed the phone.

"Brooke- if you come back I will show Lucas pictures of you when you had braces and that really bad haircut." Haley threatened, "I know you feel like you did this, but you didn't. Ok. Now go have fun, I'll see you tomorrow." Haley said before hanging up.

"I'll give her five minutes before she calls back." Peyton joked.

"Less then that." Haley said. As soon as they opened the door to go back to the living room the phone rang.

"Ha, I told you so." Haley teased giving the phone to Peyton, "I'm on the couch and you and both guys won't let me get up." She told Peyton who nodded as she answered the phone. Haley went to the living room, while Peyton stayed in the bedroom so the guys wouldn't hear Brooke.

"Hey, Peyton ordered the pizza, and is now talking to Brooke." Haley told the guys as she walked into the living room, "Do you guys want a drink?" She asked before sitting down.

"What do you have?" Jake asked.

"I have water, soda, and a six pack of Miller Light." She told them.

"I'll take a Miller." Jake said.

"Ok, Nathan do you want anything?" Haley asked, starting to go to the kitchen.

"I'll get them, you should be resting." Nathan said jumping up.

"I'm fine, besides Brooke and Peyton kept me in bed all day." Haley said. When both guys smirked she realized the double meaning of what she had said, "Not like that, pervs." Haley mocked being serious.

"Who's the perv?" Peyton asked coming in to the living room.

"The guys apparently spending the day, in bed has the guys thinking we're lesbians." Haley said trying to suppress a smile.

"Well, Hales, there was that time in college." Peyton teased giving Haley a wink.

"True, but we were drunk." Haley said getting into the act, "That was fun though." Haley sighed.

"Oh yeah, it started because of a dare." Peyton said sitting next to Jake who had his jaw on the floor.

"Wait... Are you two serious?" He asked them.

"Nope, guys are so easy." Haley laughed as she went into the kitchen, with Nathan following her.

"So you three never..." Nathan asked Peyton over the counter.

"We did kiss once in college, but that was for two hundred bucks. We needed the money." Peyton told him.

"Oh do you have any pictures?" Jake asked.

"Nope, sorry."

When Nathan turned around to help Haley get the drinks he noticed she had a tattoo, right above her ass. He was about to say something when he saw that it was a number. _'23. My jersey number' _He thought. _'Why does she have a tattoo of my jersey number?'_ He thought to himself.

"Here, two Millers, for you and Jake, a soda for Peyton, and water for me." Haley said handing him the two beers, "What's that look for?" She asked.

"Oh um... just wondering about your tattoo." He said trying to sound casual.

"Oh, on my twenty-third birthday I got it." Haley told him as they walked back in the living room.

"Got what?" Jake asked as Peyton Pulled into a chair, and sat on his lap, so Haley could have the couch. Not to mention she got to be closer to Jake.

"My tattoo." Haley informed them giving Peyton a weird look as they moved.

"Oh yeah, it took two hours for her to pick that." Peyton said ignoring Haley's look.

"Why 23?" Jake asked after Haley showed it to him.

"I got it because it was the first time I was happy since I had broken up with someone." Haley explained.

"Chris?" Nathan asked, "I heard a little of what you guys were talking about at the hospital." He told them after seeing the confused look on Haley's face.

"Yeah, I was happy to be away from him." Haley said, "Why did you want to know?" She asked changing the subject.

"That's because it's Nathan's jersey number." Jake said just as Nathan said, "No reason."

"That's your jersey number?" Haley asked, "Did you think I got this for you?" She asked with a smile.

"No... Yes…No…I don't know." Nathan stuttered, starting to blush.

"Are you blushing?" Peyton asked starting to laugh.

"No- guys don't blush." Nathan said, "Let's change the subject." He suggested.

Even though he was cute when blushed, Haley could tell that he was uncomfortable so she did change the subject, "Peyton, why did you move over there?" She asked.

"Brooke." Peyton said.

As Nathan stopped turning red, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Brooke feels guilty, so to make it up to me, she's being a psycho sister. She yelled at me every time I moved, let alone try to get out of bed." Haley said leaning back, and taking a drink of her water.

"Yeah, and when she called she told me that Haley is under no reason to get off the couch." Peyton explained.

"So you should be in bed." Nathan said.

"No I'm fine the doctor said to rest, not stay in bed all freakin day." Haley told him, "Besides I am going to work tomorrow." She said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Jake asked the girls.

Peyton gave Haley a look that said 'If you want them to know you have to tell them'

"Well, right after I turned eighteen, and moved here with Peyton and Brooke I started to sing at a club that had open mic nights. When I turned twenty I met Chris, who was looking for a partner to sing with. I agreed, because I love to sing, and we made a record, and went on a tour. He was great, or at least I thought so, until we started to date, half the way through the two year tour. After a month or so he started to get jealous and did not like the fact that I was talking to other guys. Then he started to hit me. I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone, unless he approved it, including Brooke and Peyton. I left the tour as soon as the tour was over, I wanted to quit before then, but I had a contract. I tried to break things off with Chris, which just pissed him off even more." Haley told them.

"Didn't you tell anyone on the tour? No one noticed what was happening?" Nathan asked trying to hold his anger in check; He really wanted to hurt everyone who knew what she went through and never tried to stop it. Mainly though he wanted to kill Chris, and make it very painful.

"Everyone knew, and they thought that because I knew him, since we were on tour together, that I knew he was abusive. So they didn't stop him." Haley said, her eyes started to water but she was done crying over what happened.

Peyton continued the story since it didn't look like Haley was going to finish it. "On one of the last stops of the tour Brooke and I went to see her. We hadn't kept in touch and wanted to see her. When we went into her dressing room and saw that she had a black eye, we made her tell us everything. As soon as she finished, we went to the police and a fight was started between Chris, the manager, and the police. Chris and his manager turned everything around to make them look like the victims instead of Haley. Luckily though, the police didn't buy it. They helped us get her stuff and leave. The next day she was fired from the tour." Peyton told them.

"Are you serious?!" Nathan asked, he couldn't believe that a stupid record label would do that.

"Yeah, I had Chris arrested, and when his arrest went public five other women came forward, turns out he tried to bribe the women with money, and his managers helped him. They are all in prison now." Haley told the guys.

_Ding dong_

"That's the pizza." Haley said, starting to get up.

"I'll get it." Peyton said, "God forbid Brooke finds out you opened a door." She joked trying to ease some of the tension out of the room.

"What's Brooke's deal? At the hospital, she said it was all her fault." Jake asked as Peyton got the pizza.

"At first I didn't want to go on tour, I knew I was going to miss everyone but Brooke insisted I go. She knew that I would always regret not going. That's why she blames herself for what happened." Haley said grabbing a slice of pizza, "Who wants to watch a movie?" She asked.


	15. Chapter 15: Broody and Tigger

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned the characters but I don't, not even James .

**Chapter 15: Broody and Tigger**

After they left Haley's place, Lucas took Brooke to a fair that was in town. She was beyond shocked, because most guys she dated took her to the highest restaurant that they could afford. Lucas knew that Brooke worked hard on her clothing line, and he worked hard on basketball, and his writing, so he figured that they both need a break, and relax so he decided that they should have some fun.

"Do you like it?" He asked as they walked to the fairgrounds. On the way there Brooke had told him what had happened with Haley, and how she thought it was her fault, which only made him want to comfort her, and show her a good time.

"It's great I haven't been to a fair in a long time." She told him looking around.

"Good so before we start riding the rollercoaster, what did Haley mean when she told me not to bring you back?" He asked her as they walked up to a ticket booth and got tickets.

"I'm being a little possessive over Haley and what she does; I just don't want her to get hurt." Brooke explained to him.

"Well don't worry tonight, because we have every kind of fried food, candy, and drinks waiting for us. Then we can throw it all up after a couple of rides." He joked trying to get her to smile, she had a gorgeous smile.

"Wait, how come no one else is here?" Brooke asked finally noticing that the only people there were them, and the workers.

"I reserved the fair for you. I thought that we should have a night to have fun, and be teenagers again." He explained, "Are you okay with that?"

"Are you kidding? That is the most thoughtful thing anyone has done for me." Brooke told him, "I love it, thank you." Brooke said giving him a kiss, pulling away from him before she lost all her thoughts she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward a merry-go-round, she gave him a smile, "Have you ever made-out on one of these?" She asked stepping up and pushing Lucas on the nearest bench.

"No I haven't." Lucas told her holding her waist as she straddled him.

"There's a first for everything." she whispered in his ear before starting telling the operator to keep it going until they told him to stop. Then she proceeded to show him how much fun a merry-go-round can be. After their ride Brooke got off of Lucas and they both went to get drinks.

"So, why did you become a fashion designer?" Lucas asked.

"It's one of the few things I'm good at. Besides I love making clothes, and what's better then getting paid for something you want to do." Brooke explained.

"I know what you mean." Lucas said as he got some cotton candy for them, "I love basketball and writing when I have time." He told her.

"What do you write about?" Brooke asked him as they sat on a bench.

"I write what I know, basketball, my brother, growing up with a single mom. Nothing anyone would actually read." Lucas said.

"I'd read it. I love the respect you and Nathan have and would love to read about how you grew up to be an amazing man." Brooke said sincerely.

"Yeah, well I hope you won't be the only one." Lucas told her.

"I won't be. So how did you get this place to be open tonight?" She asked.

"I do play for the Knicks." He said with a smile, after she punched him on the arm he said. "I know the owners, all I had to do was pay for the extra cost it takes to be open this late, and sign an autograph." He told Brooke.

"That's so sweet. Ok- no more brooding, or talk about anything sad. We are at a fair- lets get wasted and throw up." Brooke said jumping up, and pulling Lucas with her, "I don't want to waste this night."

"Wow- that cotton candy got to you fast huh?" Lucas teased, "Where do you want to start?" He asked.

"Bumper cars." Brooke told him, "But first I need to wash my hands- I forgot that cotton candy is so sticky." She told him.

Lucas just laughed, and followed her, "I have an idea about that." He told her.

"What do you mean?" Brooke questioned.

"Well, if I throw you in the dunk tank, you'll be able to wash your hands, so we don't have to walk around looking for a restroom." Lucas said with a smirk.

Raising an eyebrow, she said, "You won't dare."

"Wanna bet?" He asked, then before she could reply Lucas had picked her up and was walking toward the dunking booth.

"Lucas Scott- if you ever want to have kids you will put me down now!" Brooke yelled at him, unfortunately for her it was unsuccessful.

When she got up and saw Lucas was laughing at her, she wanted to get even. She knew she couldn't pull him in with her, so she tried to come up with something else, when she spotted a water ride.

"Are you going to laugh at me all night, or help me out of here?" She asked trying to climb out.

"Are you going to pull me in with you?" Lucas questioned after he stopped laughing.

"How can I do that?" Brooke asked.

After looking around and making sure there was no possible way she could pull him in, he helped her out.

"Are you ok?" He asked with a smile, "All clean now?"

"Yes I am you however are still sticky." Brooke told him. When he raised his eyebrow at her she clarified, "You still have cotton candy on you."

Lucas just laughed and wiggled his fingers in her face, "Do you want to get sticky again?" He asked.

Laughing Brooke walked backward until she hit the water ride, "I prefer cotton candy to your sticky hands." She told him.

Lucas was unaware of where they were at and as he took the last step to grab Brooke she dodged him and he fell in the water. As he came up he saw no one.

"Brooke?" He asked looking around she couldn't have disappeared that fast.

"What?" She asked standing up. Looking at her Lucas saw she had removed her boots and jacket.

"I can't believe you did that." He told her, standing up and reaching for her.

"It was karma." She said with a smile, "Is there room for me in there?" She asked jumping up on the side, and sitting on the edge.

"Hmm, well I guess so." Lucas said, pretending to think about it, when he really didn't have to. As long as the ride wasn't moving there was plenty of room for both of them plus a couple more.

"Maybe you should tell the staff to leave." Brooke suggested, as she jumped in and walked over to him. "I would love to, but I can't. They have to be here for safety reasons." He told her putting his arms around her and kissing her.

"Well I don't like having an audience watching, unless it's just making out." Brooke told him between kisses.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Lucas asked.

"The water or the fair?" Brooke teased as she nibbled on his ear.

"The fair. Let's go." Lucas said getting out of the ride and helping Brooke out before they both took off for his car trying not to run.

"That's a great idea, but what about the employees?" Brooke asked laughing at the situation.

"They are allowed to leave, after we are gone." Lucas informed her.

Brooke laughed and when they reached his car she stopped and pulled him back

"What?" Lucas asked, confused.

"Thank you for tonight, even though we didn't actually get to ride anything except the merry-go-round." She told him.

"You're welcome. We both had fun, and that was what was supposed to happen." He told her moving a wet piece of hair to behind her ear.

"How did I get lucky enough to date you?" Brooke asked him.

"I thought I was the lucky one." Lucas said right before he kissed her.

"Let's go. I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna call Haley ok?" She asked as he opened her door.

"Okay, it's not a problem." Lucas told her. Shutting his door and getting in and started to go to his place.


	16. Chapter 16: Twister Anyone?

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned the characters but I don't, not even James .

**Chapter 16: Twister Anyone?**

"I'm full." Haley said throwing the crust of a slice of pizza back in the box.

"Me too." Peyton said, and both guys nodded in agreement, "So what now?"

"Let's play a game." Haley said.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked, "It's getting kind of late." He told her.

Haley rolled her eyes at him _'He's the male version of protective Brooke'_ She thought with a smile, "It is barley nine- thirty Nathan, and I am able to play a game." She told him.

"Yeah, Nathan I don't want to leave yet." Jake almost pleaded, since Peyton sitting almost on his lap it was a wonder he didn't volunteer to spend the night.

"Ok fine, we can stay. What game?" Nathan asked giving in, he really wanted to be around Haley, and make sure she was indeed fine.

"I'd say 'I never' but I don't have any more alcohol." Haley said giving the guys a smile to let them know she was kidding.

After a few minutes no one could come up with a game so Haley suggested Twister.

"Are you serious?" Nathan asked.

"Yes- It's a fun game, you don't need alcohol, and everyone keeps their cloths on." Haley told him.

"I'm in." Jake said, "Although I wish cloths would be coming off." He said eyeing Peyton who blushed and replied with a wink, "We can play again on Saturday, when it's just us two." That comment made Jake blush.

"Ok let's play." Nathan said interrupting the moment.

"I'll get the game." Haley said, getting up to get it.

"No I'll get it. You rest." Nathan told her.

"Nathan, come here." Haley said grabbing his arm and pulling him into the guest room, "What's going on Nathan?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, playing dumb.

"I'm not stupid, or handicapped. I'm more then able to get a game, soda, or anything else I want. So why won't you let me?" Haley asked a little annoyed at him.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Nathan told her.

"That's sweet, and I appreciate it, I do. However you have to loosen up, all I had was a concussion. The doctor wouldn't have let me leave the hospital if I was going to collapse again." Haley told him in a softer voice.

"How can you be so cool with everything that happened?" Nathan asked her, she had been through hell, and now was acting as if it didn't happen.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Haley knew he was talking about Chris. "I'm not cool with it Nathan, I just try to move past it. It took a lot of help, and I'm still not over what happened completely, but I won't let it rule my life. If I do, then he wins, and that isn't going to happen. I have to be strong." Haley told him.

"We've only known each other for less then a week and I can tell you right now without a doubt that you are one of the strongest, bravest, women I know." Nathan told her, giving her a hug, "I just don't want you to get hurt again." He whispered.

"I won't let it happen, and neither will Brooke or Peyton." Haley joked pulling away, knowing that would lighten his mood.

Nathan chuckled, "Yeah, I can see that."

Knock. Knock

"Are you decent?" Peyton yelled through the door.

"I'm never decent, but my cloths are on." Nathan joked as Peyton opened the door.

"I bet. So are we going to play or what, because I really need a distraction from Jake." Peyton told them giving Haley a help-me-keep-from-jumping-him look.

"Why?" Nathan asked looking between Haley and Peyton.

As soon as he asked Haley started laughing, and Peyton started to blush.

"She can't keep her hands off Jake." Haley said simply, getting up, and walking into the hall Peyton slapping her on the arm as she passed.

"What? It's true." Haley teased earning another slap from Peyton.

"That doesn't mean you can advertise it." Peyton scolded Haley.

"Well if it makes you feel any better Jake feels the same way." Haley said grabbing the game from a closet.

"Really? Did he say anything?" Peyton asked.

"He doesn't have to it's obvious by the way he looks at you." Haley said walking back into the living room.

"What's obvious?" Jake asked as they entered the living room.

"Nothing." Peyton said, before Haley could answer, "Let's start the game." She said blushing.

"First let's move the couch, and table." Haley said trying to move the couch, "Ok, I need some help here people." Haley teased everyone.

When the guys started to move the stuff Peyton pulled Haley aside, "Do not tell Jake anything ok." She pleaded.

"I won't say a word, but I don't know about Nathan." Haley said nodding her head at the guys who were now talking like the girls were.

"Shit, if he says anything I swear I will hurt you." Peyton threatened.

"Why? I mean you like him, he likes you. Why keep it a secret?" Haley asked her friend.

"I'll tell you later, after they leave." Peyton told Haley.

"Deal, but you have to distract Jake so I can talk to Nathan." Haley told Peyton.

"Ok… Hey Jake, I need your opinion." Peyton said loud enough for the guys to hear.

"On what?" Jake asked, already coming over.

"Just on some sketches and stuff." Peyton said grabbing her sketch book.

While Jake looked over some of Peyton's stuff Haley whispered to Nathan not to say anything.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"I don't know, but I'll know later. Please don't say anything." Haley pleaded, not really in a pleaded voice, but more like a monotone voice, "Trust me if I had my way, they would both know, be together, blah, blah, blah." Haley said, giving Nathan a smile so that he knew she was joking.

"Yeah, I know. So will you tell me where you plan on taking us on Saturday if I do?" Nathan asked.

"Nope." Haley said turning back to Peyton and Jake she asked, "Hey, are we ready?" She asked nodding at Peyton's questioning look.

"Okay let's play." Haley said stepping to an edge.

"Umm… Haley, are you sure you can play?" Jake asked, since both Peyton and Nathan had forgotten.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'll stop if I feel I need to." Haley promised.

"Okay. Let's play." Nathan said stepping on an edge as well, everyone following.

"Who first?" Nathan asked.

"You get to go first since you asked, then clockwise." Peyton said handing him the spinner.

"Fine." He took the spinner, "Left foot green." He said stepping on a green dot, handing the spinner to Peyton.

"Right hand on red." She said handing the spinner to Jake.

"Right foot on blue." Jake said handing it to Haley.

"I got right hand green." Haley said, passing the spinner along.

An hour later---

"I win! I win!" Haley sang as she danced around the bodies of Jake, Peyton, and Haley.

"How is that possible? I was king of twister in third grade!" Nathan exclaimed after being beaten for the third time.

"Haley always wins." Peyton said, "I don't know how either, but she won every game of twister since I've known her."

"Haley will you please tell us our secret?" Jake asked lying on the floor.

"During school, when my roommates, who will remain nameless, went out to parties, and thought I was home studying, were wrong." Haley said.

"You mean you spent that entire time playing twister?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

"No- I spent all that time in gymnastics." Haley said, "Why do you think I was all out of breath? I had to beat you two back to the dorms."

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked.

"You didn't ask." Haley informed her friend.

"And now we asked?" Peyton said.

"No Jake asked you are just in the area." Haley teased sticking her tongue out before starting her dance and song again.

"Ok, one more round. I always win, when I want too." Nathan said, getting up.

"Oh, I love a challenge." Haley said trying to mock his serious tone.

"One more." Jake said pulling Peyton up with him.

Five minutes later---

"Look how the mighty have fallen." Nathan laughed at Haley's position. She had one foot on blue, the other green. She had a hand on one side of Nathan. It was just both of them now.

"Game's not over smart ass. Spin." Haley said.

Nathan spun and got left hand on yellow, "Shit I don't think I can reach that." Nathan said he would have to reach over Haley to get it.

"You were saying?" Haley asked laughing.

"If I fall, I'm going to take you down too." Nathan said starting to reach over her.

"Promises, promises." Haley teased him.

That comment surprised Nathan enough to loose his balance, Haley anticipated this, but couldn't move fast enough, so Nathan landed on her pinning her to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked leaning up on his elbows so Haley could move.

Rolling over so she could look at him, she said, "Fine, just remind me to play again on Saturday, with just both of us here." Haley whispered in his ear as she got up, allowing Nathan to collapse again, smiling when she heard him groan.


	17. Chapter 17: A long Night

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned the characters but I don't, not even James .

**Chapter 17: A Long Night**

Haley was different. That much Nathan already knew, now knowing about her past and how far she's come made her more then different. It made her amazing, and Nathan couldn't help but want to be around her. He even made up a lame excuse to get a ride with Lucas when he learned that he was going to pick Brooke up at Haley's. Everything he learned about her, made him want her even more, and he didn't know why. After the first round of Twister when he fell, it was because it was either fall or grab her ass. Since he figured it wouldn't be good to grab her in front friends he chose to fall.

Haley teased him to make him fall and they both knew it. Haley doubted that anyone couldn't sense the tension between them during Twister, but it seemed that Peyton and Jake had their own tension going on, so Haley teased him during all the games, not just the last one. Right now she really didn't want Peyton and Jake there, but they were.

"Hey Haley, do you want to dance?" Nathan asked her.

"Huh… oh uh yeah I guess." Haley said looking up at him, "Where did Peyton and Jake go?" She asked looking around and not seeing them, as she took his hand.

"Do you really care?" Nathan asked pulling her toward him into a slow dance, "They are gone, and we're alone." He whispered as he put his arms around her waist.

"You got a point." Haley said, as she put her arms around his neck, letting him lead her.

They danced for awhile, Nathan just holding her as they moved across her living room.

"What song is this?" Haley asked lifting her head to look at him.

"I have no idea, but it's beautiful just like you." Nathan said moving a piece of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail, his eyes never leaving hers.

"It does, usually I can name a song, but I've never heard this one before." Haley said a little confused.

"Don't worry about it right now." Nathan said, "You can do that later."

"This seems too good to be true." Haley said resting her head against his chest.

"Trust me 'we' are real." Nathan promised.

"So what happens now?" Haley asked as the music faded.

"Whatever you want to do." He told her, still holding her close.

"I want the same thing you do." Haley told him.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked her.

"Yes I'm sure I want you." Haley told him before leaning up and kissing him.

Nathan didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss and gently push her against the wall. Lifting her up Haley wrapped her legs around his waist, and pulled his shirt off, as he did the same, all without breaking their kiss. When they did come up for air Nathan started to kiss her jaw and down to her collar bone. Then she heard someone say her name.

"Who was that?" Haley asked trying to catch her breath, but it was really hard. So was Nathan for that matter.

"I don't know, but ignore it." He said softly before kissing her again. Haley decided to ignore it, because at the moment she really didn't care, however when she heard that voice again closer, this time she thought the voice sounded like. The next time someone called her, she felt a hand on her shoulder that wasn't Nathan's.

"Next time." Nathan said letting her go and stepping back away from her.

"Nathan?" Haley asked, he disappeared, how was that possible? "Nathan?" She called looking around.

"Haley?" That voice was right next to her; she jumped and spun around to see no one.

Jumping up, Haley looked around the room, the living room, and noticed everyone was asleep on the floor. Looking up she saw Peyton leaning over her.

"Peyton?" Haley asked still a little confused. "What's going on? When did you get here?"

"Honey no one's left. You fell asleep, and you were having a dream, I thought it was a nightmare because you knocked over the lamp." Peyton said. The lamp was now back where it belonged and on dim.

"It's okay. It wasn't a nightmare- it was Nathan." Haley said.

"Really? What you were doing in this dream." Peyton demanded with a smile.

"We were just dancing." Haley said since they did dance.

"Uh huh." Peyton said not believing her one bit.

"We were, but it was just getting good when you decided to wake me." Haley complained.

"Ok, I'm double sorry." Peyton said, "Go back to your sex dreams." She said trying not to laugh when Haley slapped her.

"I'm gonna go to bed in my room." Haley said getting up, "Besides this couch is not that comfortable." She said.

"I know I don't know how you fell asleep on that thing. Why do you think I'm on the floor- and don't say Jake." Peyton said lying back down next to… Jake, _'go figure'_ Haley thought to herself with a smile.

"Ok I'll say it tomorrow. Good night Peyton." Haley said walking to her room smiling as she saw Peyton fall back asleep without any trouble.

After Haley walked to her room, and shut the door Nathan rolled over and smiled to himself, _'she was having a sex dream about me'_ he congratulated himself. Although he was having them about her, so he didn't know why he was surprised. He supposed that this news just made him want to get to know her even more. Knowing he wasn't going to get anymore rest he got up, and went to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Hey." Haley said making him jump.

"Hey, I was just getting some water." Nathan said turning around to face her. _'When_ _did she come in here?'_ He guessed that while lost in his thoughts Haley had come back in the living room.

"How long have you been up?" Haley asked she had come back for one of the blankets when she saw Nathan standing in the kitchen.

"Um… Not that long." Nathan lied he'd been up before Peyton had accidentally stepped on him to get to Haley.

"Really?" Haley asked, "Then why don't I believe you?" She asked eyeing him.

"It could be because you're tired?" Nathan tried.

"How much did you hear?" Haley asked grabbing the water bottle from him and opening the seal, then giving it back to him.

'_So that's how she knew'_ Nathan thought before saying, "Ok I've been awake for awhile, I couldn't sleep." He told her.

"So you heard everything?" She asked.

"Yes, but I didn't mean to." Nathan tried to apologize.

"Don't, it's cool. You had one too." Haley said, looking him in the eye.

"Really, how do you know?" Nathan asked her, he didn't know how she could tell that was the truth unless she was psychic.

""Well, for one it's not that dark in here." Haley said turning around to grab a blanket and starting to go back to bed, "Two, that water bottle does nothing to hide your hard-on. Sweet dreams Nathan." She said giving him a wink, before closing her door.

Looking down Nathan saw that she was right, _'Must have happened while I was thinking about her.'_ He thought taking a drink of water. He wasn't that surprised, because this wasn't the first one he got by thinking about her. _'It was going to be a long night'_ He thought to himself.

Jake woke up to the sound of voices but by the time he was coherent and realized it was Nathan and Haley, Haley had told Nathan good night.

"Nathan, dude why are you up?" He asked looking around then smiled as Peyton mumbled shut up and tried to pull him back to her.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Nathan asked, hoping he hadn't heard what the conversation.

"Yeah, did I hear Haley?" He whispered so he wouldn't wake Peyton.

"Yeah, she needed a blanket we took all hers." Nathan said with relief, "Go back to sleep, I'm going to try and sleep on the couch." He said.

"Alright, night." Jake mumbled before going back to sleep and pulling Peyton closer.

After he grabbed his blanket off the floor he fell on the couch and was instantly reminded of Haley, the couch smelled like her; flowers, and spice. Innocent on the outside yet there was a noticeable naughty streak, just like Haley_. 'It's going to be a _very _long night'_ he thought.

Little did he know, Haley was thinking the same thing in her room, or and neither of them were going to get a peaceful sleep.


	18. Chapter 18: The Next Morning

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned the characters but I don't, not even James .

**Chapter 18: The Next Morning**

The next morning Nathan woke up to the sound of girls' laughter. Around four thirty he had finally fallen to sleep. Looking at the clock he noticed that it was almost time for practice.

"Shit." He said the last thing he needed was the coach being pissed off at him. He rolled over to grab his cell off his dresser, and instead he fell.

"Good morning." Brooke said bouncing into the living room, Peyton and Haley following, but not as cheerful and still wearing last nights clothes.

"Did you sleep ok?" Haley asked him as he got up.

"What little sleep I got yeah." Nathan told her, "What about you?" He asked curious.

"The same." Haley replied.

"Well I'd love to stay and talk but I'm late for practice." He said looking for his shoes.

"Hey don't worry about it. Coach called and left a message for us, he cancelled today's practice." Jake said as he came in with Lucas, both holding some lattes.

"I love having a boyfriend who gets me my favorite drink in the morning." Brooke said, giving Lucas a kiss after grabbing one of the drinks.

"My pleasure." Lucas told her.

"What about last night?" Brooke pouted, "Wasn't that pleasurable?" She asked.

Before he could respond to her Haley said, "Do not answer that, or you will be wearing those lattes." She threatened as she took one of them.

"Yeah, it is way too early to hear that." Nathan added, while Jake and Peyton nodded in agreement.

"I'll tell you later." Lucas told Brooke giving her another kiss.

"You better." Brooke told him.

"So what's everyone doing today?" Peyton said stopping the make-out session.

"I got work." Haley said looking at the clock she changed her mind, "I'll call in sick, someone made me late." She said eyeing Brooke.

"What'd I do?" Brooke asked innocently.

"Well when you jumped on me this morning and wouldn't let me up until I answered your questions is what made me late." Haley said, turning to Peyton she told her, "You didn't help me any, in fact you helped her, so you are just as responsible."

"Come on, you would have told us anyway. Besides you're usually up by seven." Brooke told Haley.

"Yes but you're not at in my apartment at seven in the morning." Haley countered putting her hands on her hips.

By this time the guys were just watching their interactions and didn't know what to do.

"Ok time out." Peyton said trying to diffuse the fight, "Let's figure out what we are going to do today." She suggested, "What do you guys want to do?" She asked turning to the guys.

"Um… What about a movie?" Jake suggested.

"No good ones are out." Brooke said moving to sit on Lucas' lap.

"Isn't there a fair in town?" Peyton asked, causing Lucas and Brooke to start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing." Lucas said after catching his breath.

"I'll tell you guys later." Brooke told the girls with a wink.

"You better." Haley said both of them over the argument already.

"So… Are we going to the fair?" Jake asked.

After everyone agreed to it Haley kicked them all out so she could shower and get ready. The girls left first Jake and Lucas walked them out, saying that they'd wait for Nathan outside, because he couldn't find his shoes.

Haley helped Nathan find his shoes, they ended up behind her television, as he put them on he asked, "Do you want me to stay, I'll wash your back if you wash mine." He said with a smirk.

"Well…" Haley said acting like she was thinking about it as she walked to the door, "They guys are waiting for you downstairs." She said.

"I'll tell them you're giving me a ride." He said stepping toward her.

"It would be a fun ride." Haley agreed, "Really fun." She told him as he stepped closer.

"So that's a yes?" Nathan asked grabbing her hand and pulling her in his arms.

"That's a ride you might get to try after the fair." Haley said wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. As soon as she felt him try to take control of the kiss, she broke it off, "I said maybe, and after the fair not before." She said as she opened the front door, and tried to push him out. However she wasn't strong enough to move him, and he didn't budge.

"I'll leave if you say yes to after the fair." Nathan said kissing her jaw and her neck.

"Hmm… Maybe." Haley said trying really hard to think.

"No maybes. We both want it Haley, just say yes." He murmured in her ear, then returning to her neck, where he could feel her pulse speeding up.

"I'll think about it." She said trying now to breathe.

Nathan bit her neck a little when he heard that, then kissed it, "Say yes Haley."

"Yes Haley." She said, then realizing she said her own name she started to laugh.

As soon as she started to laugh Nathan let her go cupped her face when she was done laughing, and gave her a kiss, "See you later." He said then left and she just stood there. Just as he reached the elevators he turned back, "Haley." He called.

"Yeah?" She asked, she was about to shut the door.

"Think of me in the shower." He said with a smirk.

Haley did the only thing she could think of, she flipped him off then shut the door, and started to laugh as she got ready.

Just as she got out of her shower, where she did think about Nathan, Brooke called her.

"What's up Brooke?" She asked answering the phone.

"What are you wearing?" Brooke asked her.

"A towel." Haley replied.

"Ok, smart ass, that's not fair worthy clothes. Now tutor girl, I mean what are you wearing to the fair?" Brooke asked.

"My low ride jeans and a tank top, with tennis shoes." Haley told her friend as she put her on speakerphone so she could get dressed.

"Which pair of jeans and what color top?" Brooke asked.

"Which ones do I need to wear?" Haley asked getting to the point of Brooke's call.

"The black jeans and the light blue tank top." Brooke told her, "Oh, and wear pumps." She added.

"I'm not going to wear pumps around a fair Brooke. I'm wearing tennis shoes, and if you want to be able to walk tomorrow you and Peyton will do the same." Haley informed her.

"I told you so Brooke." Peyton said over their end of the speakerphone, "Hey Hales, you almost ready?" She asked, "We're going to pick you up when we're done."

"Cool, yes I am almost ready. How about you?" Haley asked.

"Well all we need to do is our make-up and hair." Peyton said.

"I'm going with a ponytail, and just a little make-up." Haley said.

"No! Haley you need to wear your hair down. It's prettier that way, and if you don't wear the make up set I got you I will be very pissed at you." Brooke told her.

"What if I wear lipstick and eye shadow?" Haley asked, she really didn't feel like wearing a bunch of make-up especially at a fair.

"Add foundation, and blush." Brooke compromised.

"Fine, but not liquid foundation." Haley said.

"Fine, deal." Brooke said.

"Hey are you going to tell us why the fair is so funny?" Haley asked as she pulled her tennis shoes on.

"Yeah, why is that so funny?" Peyton asked.

"That's where Lucas took me last night." Brooke said vaguely.

"How?" Peyton asked.

"He knows the owners, and paid them to keep it open just for us." Brooke said with a dreamy sigh.

"So you two were the only ones there?" Haley asked pausing while putting on eye liner.

"Yep. Well the people who start the rides were there." Brooke informed them.

"Ok, what rides do we need not to go on?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Ok that's fair, but there were too many people there so we just made out." Brooke replied.

"You promise?" Peyton asked.

"Yes. Now we have to go, because Peyton can't do her own hair." Brooke said.

"Yes, I can. I just don't want." Haley heard Peyton argue before Brooke hung up.


	19. Chapter 19: On The Ride There

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned the characters but I don't, not even James .

**Chapter 19: On the Ride There**

Nathan had gotten his car to take to the fair, because he didn't want a ride if Haley was going to be with him. He had planned on picking her up but it turns out that Brooke and Peyton were. He was disappointed but the thought of being with her later made up for it. While driving to the fair Lucas called him.

"Hey what's up man?" Nathan asked after seeing who it was.

"Not much, I just wanted to see if you were going to be taking Haley home?" Lucas asked.

"I'm going to try. Why?" Nathan asked even though he knew the answer.

"I was thinking about taking Brooke home." Lucas told him, "What about Jake and Peyton?" Lucas asked, "If I take Brooke home and you take Haley then those two will have to be together."

"Yeah, I don't think that they would mind." Nathan chuckled, "I think they'd like it actually." He told his big brother.

"I got that feeling too, but what about Jenny? Do you think Peyton's not going to see her baby seat?" Lucas asked.

Jake didn't date a lot since Jenny had come along when he was twenty, and was playing college ball, his ex-girlfriend Nikki became pregnant, but she didn't want the baby. Jake loved Nikki though and had talked her into having the baby. However as soon as Jenny was born Nikki had left and hadn't been seen since, leaving Jake to take care of a baby girl. He had played ball in college, his family as well as the Scott family helping him out. When he was drafted to play for the Knicks he finally had enough money to hire a nanny. Ever since Jenny, Jake has waited until he got to know a girl before he told them about Jenny. He didn't want to get hurt again, and didn't want his daughter to grow up seeing daddy come and go with different girls.

"Good point." Nathan said, "I don't think Peyton would mind though, I think she'd understand. As far as I can tell she's a perfect match for Jake and Jenny."

"I hope you're right." Lucas replied, "I'm going to call him and see if it's ok with him anyway." Lucas said.

"Alright, if he thinks it's not a good time to tell her I'll take Peyton home." Nathan said after a minute.

"Ok, later." Lucas said before hanging up.

"Later." Nathan said before doing the same.

As soon as Brooke and Peyton picked up Haley, she knew something was wrong. Brooke was talking as usual but more in a comforting way, then the bouncy cheerful way she usually did.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked as they got in Brooke's little pink bug.

"Peyton thinks Jake's hiding something." Brooke told her in the review mirror getting straight to the point.

"What?" Haley asked leaning forward to look at Peyton she asked her, "Really, why do you think that?"

"He's a great guy, but well, you know how Lucas and Nathan both have dated you even though they've had practice?" Peyton asked, as Haley nodded she continued, "Well Jake hasn't wanted to go out. He says it's because he's tired but if Nathan and Lucas can go on a date, why can't he?" She asked.

"Maybe it's because he really is tired." Brooke offered.

"I don't know." Peyton said doubtfully.

"Well, ask him. Besides if, and I said, if he is hiding something then there has to be a good reason." Haley assured her, "Maybe he's afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Peyton asked.

"Maybe that when you find out, you won't want to go out with him." Haley said simply.

"Maybe, I don't know! It's so hard, I want to trust him, but he's holding back." Peyton said, "I really like him, and this just makes things harder." She explained her eyes starting to water.

"Hey no crying, you'll ruin your make up." Brooke demanded with a smile, "Why don't you ask the radio?" She suggested, knowing that would make Peyton smile it was a favorite game to them all.

"Ok, let's see… What is Jake hiding?" Peyton asked turning the radio on and switching the stations around. When she stopped, Be My Baby filled the car.

"See he's afraid you don't want to be his baby." Haley said as Peyton laughed.

"Yeah, ok. I'll take it for now. I will ask him today though." Peyton promised, more to herself then to the others, "Ok Who's next?"

"Me!" Brooke squealed, "Oh, magic radio what is Lucas doing?" She asked messing with the stations, her answer was static, "What, oh that's not fair!" Brooke whined, since static meant try again later, "Haley your turn." She said pouting.

"Ok since we are on the subject of guys, what is Nathan thinking?" She asked her answer was Buttons, making them all crack up, "If that's not true then something is wrong with the radio gods." Haley said.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"I kinda told Nathan I-go-home-with-him-tonight." Haley said quickly.

What?" Peyton asked turning around to look at Haley.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Brooke asked. She would have turned around too, but she was driving.

"He tricked me into it." Haley defended herself, "He wouldn't stop kissing me until I said yes."

"How long did it take you to say yes?" Brooke asked looking at Haley through the mirror again.

"He first asked when he kissed me on the mouth, I said no until he got to my neck and bit me." Haley said.

"Wow you're easy; I would've thought you'd have waited longer." Brooke teased her and earned a slap in the arm.

"Do you want to be with him?" Peyton asked.

"Yes." Haley said, "But…"

"No buts girl, you want to be with him then do it. Take a risk, and have some fun." Brooke said, "Then call us afterward. Before you slap me again, remember the dinner the other night? You were ready then." Brooke reminded her friend.

"Yeah, I remember." Haley said, "Ok, enough about me. Look we're there." Haley said hoping that the conversation was over.

"Hey, Nathan." Jake said on speaker. Nathan had both him and Lucas on the phone, "I've thought about it and I'm going to tell Peyton today about Jenny." He said.

"Ok, just remember if you need us, we're there for you." Lucas said from his car.

"Yeah, what Lucas said." Nathan told Jake.

"I know and thanks." Jake told them, from his car, "I think she knows I'm hiding something anyway." He told them.

"I think so too." Nathan said.

"Why, would you think that?" Lucas asked.

"Well Peyton really likes you Jake, and she told Haley that, while I was close enough to hear. Haley made me swear not to say anything though." Nathan apologized.

"It's ok. I figured that out already, I just hope she can understand about Jenny." He said, "Speaking of Haley are you two together or what?" He asked Nathan.

"Yeah." Lucas said, "The chemistry is there, but now that we know about her past, what do you think?"

"I think she's more amazing then I thought." Nathan said honestly, "She went through hell, survived and is stronger then I thought she was." He explained.

"Yeah, and knowing how close they all are, all the girls are stronger, even if it just happened to one of them." Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah, I swear, if they looked alike, I'd think they were related." Jake joked.

"Me too, and they are sisters, at least to anyone who knows them, like Haley's doctor." Nathan said.

"Yeah, so what are you guys doing after the fair?" Lucas said breaking the tension.

"Hopefully Peyton won't mind if I spend the rest of the day with Jenny." Jake said, "Maybe I'll invite her along." He said thoughtfully.

"That'd be cool man." Nathan said, "I'm hoping Haley wouldn't mind being with me tonight." Nathan said, "She said yes, but since I seduced her into saying yes, she might change her mind."

"I doubt it, but you never know. I already made plans with Brooke." Lucas told them.

"That's not a surprise. You two have basically been glued to each other since you met." Nathan joked, "I need to go. I'm already here; I'll see you guys soon." He said. After saying bye, he got out of his car and he saw the girls waiting for them.


	20. Chapter 20: Playing

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned the characters but I don't, not even James .

**Chapter 20: Playing**

Haley spotted Nathan first. She nudged Peyton and Brooke, "They're here." She told them.

Looking around as Nathan walked up to them Brooke asked him, "Where are Lucas and Jake?"

"They will be here in a few, I live closer so that's why I'm first to arrive." Nathan told Brooke. Turning to Haley he eyed her, "You look really good Hales." He complimented her.

Just as Haley started to blush and reply, but Brooke beat her to it, "Thank you." Brooke told him. He gave Brooke a confused look, which caused the girls to laugh.

"So Haley did you have a nice shower?" Nathan asked Haley, who started to turn red.

"Look, there's Luke and Jake." Haley said, changing the subject before her friends could ask what Nathan meant.

Her plan worked too, because as soon as Brooke saw Lucas, she grabbed him by his shirt, and gave him a very big, long kiss. It lasted through two coughs, before Peyton found a spot where they were not touching and pushed them apart. An added bonus to her was that they could now see Jake.

"Thank you." Peyton said grabbing Jake's hand and pulling him to her so that when Brooke attacked Lucas again Jake was in sight.

"Hi Broody." Brooke said giving him a smile, that said more then 'Hi'.

"If I get a kiss like that each time I leave I'll do it more often." Lucas joked.

"Not if I can help it." Brooke replied kissing him again, both of them oblivious to their audience.

"Okay, I've had enough. Let's go without them. I doubt they'd even notice." Haley said turning to and walking towards the ticket counter.

"I'm with you." Nathan told her, right behind her, "I'm a little worried that they might do it right here."

Haley laughed, "Brooke may be wild, but she won't have sex in public." She told him over her shoulder since Nathan was still behind her.

"How would know?" Nathan asked her.

"Because last time she did, she ended up in jail." Haley told him.

"Are you kidding?" Nathan asked, finally taking his eyes off her ass, and stepping up next to Haley.

"Yeah, I'm kidding. Brooke has never been caught in public." Haley said as they reached the ticket booth.

"Where did Peyton and Jake go?" Haley asked noticing they were missing.

"Um… I think they went somewhere to talk." Nathan told her as he bought some tickets.

"Do you know what they would be talking about?" Haley asked as they started to walk around the grounds.

"Yeah, but I promised I wouldn't tell. When he's ready he'll tell you." Nathan said, "Now what ride first?" He asked Haley.

"Let's try the 'The Devils Spin'" Haley suggested the riders were in a booth that spun around, up, down, left and right.

"Really? You want that one first?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." Haley told him getting in line.

"Ok" Nathan said as he gave Haley her tickets for the ride. _'So she has a wild side, that's very good'_ Nathan thought with a smirk.

"Next." The ticket collector said as the passengers on the ride got off.

Nathan thought the guy was going to recognize him, from the Knicks hat he had on, but luckily he was just took the tickets and pointed to the now empty seats.

Haley was walked over to the edge seats and was about to strap herself in, Nathan though had wanted to sit in the middle.

"Um… Haley, the middle is safer." He told her hoping she'd move closer.

"Yes, but it's more fun and exciting on the edge." Haley told him, "Are you scared?" She asked teasing him.

"No, I just don't want to die anytime soon." He told her mumbling the last part. Unfortunately Haley had heard him.

"Chicken." Haley said and started to make clucking noises.

"I'll show you chicken." Nathan said getting up to sit next to her and strapped himself him. No one talks to Nathan Scott that way and gets away with it.

The ticket dude finally closed the gate and started to walk over to everyone and check their seats. This time though he did look at them and recognized them, his eyes got big, however before he could say anything though Nathan told him to shut up.

"Listen I'll give you an autograph, and a hundred bucks to keep your mouth quiet about me being here." Nathan said quickly. The guys looked at him in confusion for a minute then told Nathan, "Who are you? I want her autograph; my wife loves your music, and was so sad when you stopped singing."

"Well if you don't tell anyone I'm here, I'll give you an autograph, and if your wife will be here later, a picture with her." Haley said.

"That's awesome- she's mad at me, and this will so get me off the couch! You're the best thank you!" He exclaimed before checking their seatbelts.

"Just remember, you and your wife can't tell anyone else I'm here." Haley told him as he finished.

"Ok, that's not a problem. You're secrets safe with me." He told Haley then he went and turned on the ride before going to call his wife.

"How does he know you?" Nathan asked as the ride started.

Haley laughed, and asked, "Jealous?"

"He's wearing a Knicks cap, but doesn't even know who plays on the team?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"I'm famous too, hotshot, and he said his wife loves me." Haley told him, "Now shut up and enjoy the ride." She yelled as they started to spin faster.

When the ride was over, Haley was laughing at Nathan who had almost thrown up and had barley made it to the rest rooms. When Nathan was finished throwing up his breakfast, Haley was waiting for him on the bench with a bottle of water, while checking her cell.

"Here I thought you might need a drink." Haley said closing her phone and handing the water bottle to him.

"Thanks, how did you not throw up?" He asked sitting next to her.

"I only had toast for breakfast. It's the only thing you can't throw up." Haley informed him.

"Wish I knew that earlier." Nathan mumbled, "Who were you talking to?" He asked nodding to her cell.

"Peyton she says that her and Jake aren't here. They are going to go somewhere with Jenny." Haley said, "Who's Jenny?" She asked.

"Jenny is Jake's daughter." Nathan told her, "It's a long story." He said when he saw that she was going to ask him questions.

"Ok, are you ready for another ride?" Haley asked.

"Only if it's a slow one. How about the ferris wheel?" Nathan asked.

"Okay, those are nice and relaxing." Haley said, as they went to the ride, they saw the long line.

"I'm guessing we're gonna have to wait." Nathan said, "Or we can play darts or something." He suggested pointing to the area made for games and prizes.

"That sounds better then waiting." Haley said, so they started to walk around.

After a couple of minutes they finally found a dart game. All they had to do was throw the darts at the balloons, and if you popped one you won.

"Ok, you first." Nathan said after paying for darts for both of them.

"Okay." Haley said before throwing a dart and missed by an inch.

"You throw like a girl." Nathan teased.

"I am a girl." Haley said sticking her tongue out at him, "Unless you forgot." She teased him.

"Trust me I remember, and I don't think I could forget if I wanted too." Nathan said as she missed on her second dart.

"Would you like some help?" Nathan asked moving behind her and holding her hand with the dart in it. "You have to throw like this." He motioned with her hand, "Now point to one you want and throw." Nathan said in her ear. Stepping back so he wouldn't grab her ass and kiss her, he told her to throw it.

This time she did hit a balloon, but it didn't pop. "Oh well, your turn." Haley said motioning him to go. Nathan popped two balloons with his three darts. "Which animal do you want?" He asked her.

"Um… I want the blue bear." Haley said, and the attendant got it for her, "Thank you." She said to Nathan as they started to walk around some more.

"No problem, but I would've thought you wanted a pick bear." He said, there were more pink bears then blue.

"I hate the color pink." Haley told him.

"Okay. I hate green." He told her, "Now what's next?" He asked.

Before she could answer her phone started to vibrate. "Sorry hold on." Haley said as she managed to get the phone out of her pocket, and still answer the phone. "It's a text." Haley said rolling her eyes and shutting the phone, "Brooke and Lucas won't be joining us, and it seems they had a prior engagement." Haley said as Nathan's phone went off.

After he looked at it he saw it was the same thing Haley's had said. "Do you think they made it to one of their places?" Nathan asked.

"I think they probably are in the ferris wheel." Haley joked motioning to the ride, where the line was still increasing and there were some security guards.

"Yeah… Wait do you think… They wouldn't…" Nathan asked her.

"Let's go find out." Haley said and they started to the ride, "Oh my god." Haley said after they made their way to the front of the crowd.

"I can't believe them." Nathan said in astonishment.


	21. Chapter 21: Hot and Busted

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned the characters but I don't, not even James .

PS- sorry it took so long, I had net problems.

**Chapter 21: Busted and Hot **

"Peyton, Jake. What were you guys doing?" Haley asked half an hour later as they all stood in the security room, "Wait, never mind. I don't want to know." She said.

"I thought you guys were going to go be with Jenny." Nathan said, giving Haley a soda, from the machine outside.

"Thanks." Haley said to Nathan turning to Jake and Peyton, "I'd like to know that too." Haley said drinking the soda; it was starting to get hot in the little room.

"We were. We just wanted a ride first." Peyton said turning red.

"Yeah a long one, cause you're sunburned." Haley told her friend. Peyton was wearing a shorts and a yellow tank top, and was indeed sunburned, her shoulders and back especially.

"Oh that's great." Peyton said sarcastically giving Jake an evil glare.

"Don't look at me; it was your idea to do it on the ferris wheel." Jake defended himself.

"Really?" Haley asked turning to Peyton for confirmation, "Brooke will be so pleased to know she's rubbing off." Haley joked.

"Be lucky you're not going to jail." Nathan told them both.

"Yeah, well Brooke is going to want details. The police won't." Peyton pointed out ignoring Nathan and leaning against Jake.

They weren't being arrested because they were just caught making out, not actually have sex; although Peyton was on Jake's lap, so either the operators were blind or didn't care about what took place.

"How did you get caught exactly?" Nathan asked curious because they ride barley ever stopped moving. The ride was round and had a roof and doors on it so it provided some privacy but not a lot- obviously.

"Well I gave the operator fifty bucks to skip over our seats a couple of times." Jake told him, also a little red. Haley didn't know if it was from a sunburn or from embarrassment. "Then some kid saw us go around a few times and when we didn't stop, he got security." Jake explained.

"Maybe he thought Peyton was hurt since she screamed." Haley thought, when she saw everyone look at her she was confused, and then she realized something. "Was that out loud?" She asked Nathan even though she already knew the answer. When Nathan nodded she hid behind the bear, and started to laugh at the situation. Then Peyton slapped her, but Haley still kept laughing. It wouldn't have been a surprise if it was Brooke that was caught, but Peyton never did that or showed any kind of PDA. Besides Brooke really wouldn't care half as much as Peyton or Haley would combined.

The head of security came back in, just as Haley stopped laughing and made her and Nathan leave so that he could speak with Peyton and Jake.

Outside the office Haley started to laugh again this time Nathan joined in. After a couple of minutes Haley finally spoke, "And we thought it was Brooke and Lucas." She said still giggling.

"Yeah, it looks like Peyton stole my idea." Nathan said, and then cursed himself as Haley raised an eyebrow at him.

"You thought we were going to have sex in the ferris wheel?" She asked him.

Knowing he was caught he nodded, "I was hoping so, yeah." He told her.

"Well I try to keep my sexual acts in a private place, but trust me they are just as fun." Haley told him leaning over the bear to give him a kiss; one which lasted as long as it took for Peyton and Jake to come outside.

"Are you guys next?" Jake teased as after broke apart.

"Nope, because we at least we have a chaperone." Haley said holding up the bear, "He keeps us apart so we won't get in trouble." She told them looking very innocent.

"So what was your punishment?" Nathan asked biting his cheek not to laugh at Haley's excuse or her expression of innocence.

"We have to leave and are not aloud near the ferris wheel ever again." Peyton said obviously not very happy.

"Come on, it could be worse." Jake told her.

"Yeah, but I love the ferris wheel." Peyton pouted so Jake put his arms around her and whispered something in her ear that made her turn red.

Before either of them could ask one of the guards came up to them, "I'm suppose to show you two out. Are your friends coming with too?" He asked.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other, "No, we're staying." Nathan told the guard.

"Okay you two can go then," He told Nathan, turning back to Jake and Peyton, "Okay you two let's go."

"Bye, have fun." Haley said waving bye, then she turned to Nathan and said, "I'm hungry, how about you?"

"As long as there are no roller coasters afterward." Nathan said as they started to walk to the food area.

"It's a deal." Haley said with a laugh.

The rest of the day went very nicely, there were no problems and both of them were having fun. By the end of the day things were looking up in Nathan's eyes. They got ready to go around six, when the fair was starting to close, but first Haley signed an autograph and took a picture with 'The devils Spin' operator and his wife, as promised. It took a good five minutes to pack all of the stuff they got into Nathan's car, and while they were on the road they grabbed some Chinese food to go.

"So when are you going to ask?" Haley asked turning to face Nathan, at his confused look she explained, "To stay with you."

"Oh, that um… now I guess." Nathan said, "So do you? We can watch a movie and eat." He said hoping that she's say yes.

"What movie?" Haley asked, she was going to say yes but wanted Nathan to squirm a little first.

"Whatever you want, I have a lot of DVDs." Nathan told her.

"Let's see what your fortune cookie says first." Haley said pulling one out of the bag that held the food. She opened the cookie and read it, "The greatest joy in life is right in front of you." She read, looking up she said, "Apparently you're greatest joy is the highway." She teased.

"Nope you can have that one. Let me read the other one." Nathan said, Haley gave it to him and he opened it, "Soon you will be on top." Nathan said and smirked at Haley. "Yeah I want this one."

"Let me see that." She said grabbing it, "Soon you will be on top- of the world." She read out loud looking at the fortune, then at Nathan.

"I didn't see that part." Nathan defended himself, "So do you want to come over? I have a Jacuzzi you know." He asked Haley, "No pressure though, just some fun."

"Hmm…" Haley said pretending to think about it, "Okay, but only because I want to try the Jacuzzi." Haley told him.

"What about a swim suit?" Nathan asked her surprised at her answer, as they got off the highway.

"What about it?" Haley asked, "I doubt I'd be wearing it long if your fortune comes true." She smirked.

"That's true, very true." Nathan said, starting to speed up to get to his place faster, he didn't think he'd make it with the way she was talking.

"Easy, or you'll get pulled over." Haley said when she felt the car speed up.

"It'd be worth it." Nathan told her.

"Slow down, I don't want to get in an accident." Haley told him, relieved when he slowed down, "Besides we don't have to rush, we have all night." She reminded him.

Nathan thought about what Haley said the rest of the way to his place. He decided that she was right, and he planned to take things slow because he thought didn't want to hurt her. He also wanted to take things slow like Haley does because they are both was falling for each other and don't even know it.

As Nathan pulled into the parking garage he looked over at Haley who was staring out the window.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." She told him, "Before you ask, I want to stay."

"Ok, then let's go." Nathan said parking, walking around to open the door for her and held her hand as they went up to his penthouse. As he opened the door he said, "Welcome to Nathan Land."


	22. Chapter 22: Nathan Land

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned the characters but I don't, not even James .

PS- I've never written a sex/love scene before, so if it sucks that's why. And there will be more, thanks for the patience

**Chapter 22: Nathan Land**

Haley was so blown away at the view of Central Park to think of a comeback to "Nathan Land". The penthouse that he lived in was gorgeous and very spacious; it was dark brown color with a huge window as a wall that showed the view of Central Park. He had a huge living room, PS3, and every kind of NBA games on a table next to a huge flat screen TV and a cabinet which she assumed held the DVDs. His couch was a shade darker then the walls that matched the end tables. Haley could see the kitchen from her spot in the doorway, it looked brand new, and since he told her he can't cook she assumed he rarely used the kitchen.

"Do you like it?" Nathan asked stepping inside. He took off his coat and threw it on the couch turning to her taking in her reaction.

"I love that view." Haley managed to get out going over to look at it.

"So do I, it's the main reason I got this place." Nathan told her, "The jacuzzi is out there too." He told her, opening a sliding door that lead to an outdoor porch. "Do you want to look at it now?" He asked.

"As much as I would love to, I want the grand tour first." Haley said, "Besides I'm not that easy," Haley joked.

"I know that much, you like playing hard to get huh?" Nathan teased.

"Of course, it's part of my charm." Haley teased back, "Now that tour please."

Entering the kitchen Nathan started the 'Nathan Land Tour' "This is the kitchen, and you can see I don't come in here often." He told Haley getting a bottle of wine out of the fridge, "However I do keep it stocked." He said with a wink, while getting two glasses.

"I see." Haley told him accepting the glass of wine, "So what's next on the tour?" She asked.

"The rooms." Nathan said guiding her down the hall, "We have a guest room here." He opened a door that had a bed, dresser and flat screen TV and nothing else, "No one uses this room." He explained, "I might turn it into a home gym."

"On to the office," Nathan said, "Here is where I help Lucas with the club, my endorsements, and emails." Nathan informed her as they walked in a room that had a desk, computer, and a bunch of papers on it. Haley, however, was more interested in the pictures he had on the desk, and shelves.

"Is this your mom?" Haley asked picking up a picture.

"Yeah, that was taken last year." Nathan said from the doorway, watching Haley look at his pictures and sipping the wine, "That is one of my favorites." Nathan informed her as she walked over to a picture that had Lucas, Jake, Nathan, and his mom and Karen all together, "It was taken the night we learned we all got picked in the NBA."

"You look so happy together." Haley said wistfully her back turned to him, but before Nathan could do or say anything she turned around, and smiled, "What's next? I want to see all of 'Nathan Land'" She said cheerfully.

Nathan smirked and said, "The last is stop is the best one. My room." He informed her.

"Ohh… sounds fun." Haley teased stepping closer to Nathan.

"It is, trust me." Nathan informed her, when she got close enough he leaned down to kiss her but she moved out of the way before he could.

"Then let's go." Haley said stepping around him with a sly smile, "Coming?" She asked as she opened the last door and went into his room.

"Yeah," Nathan said, "Soon you will be too." He mumbled as he stepped into his room.

"What was that?" Haley asked looking around.

"Nothing." Nathan said, "So what do you think?"

He had dark blue sheets, and the walls painted a dark mahogany color, there was also a TV and shelves of pictures and trophies. "Honestly, it's kind of depressing." Haley said sitting on the edge of his bed facing him, "Why is this room so much darker?" She asked curious.

"I like it dark." Nathan told her.

"You don't sleep that good?" Haley asked.

"I sleep fine, when I'm not doing… other things." Nathan said stepping up to the bed.

"What would those other things be?" Haley asked trying to sound innocent, scooting back on the bed.

"Do you want me to tell you, or show you?" Nathan asked as he took her glass from her placing in on his nightstand and leaning on his side next to Haley.

"That's a hard choice." Haley said as he brushed a piece of hair away from her face.

"Not really." Nathan told her, "Just pick one."

"Hmm… I've also been a hands-on learner." Haley said leaning towards him to kiss him, only to miss.

"Come on, you wanted to save the jacuzzi for last." Nathan said getting up, and holding his hand out, "Let's go."

Haley took his hand and the wine he offered, "How could I forget?" Haley asked as they started outside to the jacuzzi.

Once out there Nathan turned on the heat and stripped down to his boxers. Haley took her time though waiting for Nathan to get settled first before putting down her empty glass, then she asked, "No one can us right?"

"Right. We have complete privacy." He assured her.

"Good." Haley said before taking off her shoes and took her shirt and jeans off, leaving her only in a light blue strapless bra, and matching boy panties. Haley slowly turned around giving him a nice view, "Do you like it?" She asked.

"Very much." Nathan said surprised that he had enough blood in his head to think of a response.

"Good, I wore them just for you." Haley said stepping into the water.

"You did?" Nathan asked tearing his gaze from her body to her face.

"Yes, especially after my shower this morning." She said stepping over to him.

"Shower?" Nathan chocked out. He was losing control over his body- except for one very hard part and his mind. The closer Haley came the more he lost it.

"Yeah, the shower I took this morning, after you left." Haley reminded him, seeing him loose control, and loving it. She was proud of herself for not jumping him the moment the walked through the door, and was really proud that she could tease him like this, even though it was a huge turn on for her as well as him.

Haley was now straddling him, and Nathan almost lost it when she set herself on him. Now that they were face to face Nathan decided that the conversation was over, and he kissed her. Not a soft gentle kiss, this one was full of pent up sexual tension from the last week, both of them finally gave over to their feelings and neither wanted the kiss to end, unfortunately oxygen was a requirement.

When they broke apart Haley was very aware of each sensation going through her body, and loved the feeling of being against him, that's when she noticed that his hands were where her bra used to be.

Noticing that Haley had realized that she was now braless, Nathan held it up, "Looking for this?" He asked, with a wink. He didn't even know he had taken it off her, but he had wanted to be closer to her so it wasn't a surprise.

"When…? Never mind, it was going to come off anyway." Haley said leaning against him, "It was only a matter of time." She whispered in his ear, before kissing her way down his neck.

"That's true." He said as he pulled her back up to him so he could kiss her again. He traced her back lightly from her neck to her panties and back. He did it again after he heard her moan when he stopped.

Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, because she kept moving on him, Nathan reluctantly pulled back and slid his fingers into the top of her panties tracing where the lace was, "How about we take this inside?" He asked.

"I'm fine right where I am." Haley told him, "Besides it's nice out tonight." She told him kissing her way down as low as she could get without swallowing any water, which wasn't that far to her disappointment, because she only got to his past his shoulders.

"Well I don't want an audience." He said nodding to the building next door that had the lights on.

"I thought you said we had privacy here." Haley said leaning closer to him, biting her lip and the contact to keep from moaning.

"I thought so too. No one has ever been there before." Nathan said moving her off him so he could think, "You stay here, and I'll go get you a towel to cover up with." Nathan suggested.

"And leave me in here alone? At night? No way." Haley told him grabbing her bra and putting it back on.

"You want whoever that is to see you?" Nathan asked with a smirk, she turned from seductress to a vulnerable girl in a matter of seconds.

"Fine, just hurry." Haley told him sinking down in the water, "Now." She said after a minute and Nathan hadn't moved from his spot.

"I need a second to… just give me a minute." Nathan told her, trying to control himself enough to walk. After a minute when he thought he was ok he got up and went inside. A minute later he came back out with a couple of towels.

"Thank you." Haley said grabbing one and wrapping it around herself as she got out.

"Do you want to go inside and watch a movie?" Nathan asked pretty sure that Haley wouldn't want to do anything now.

Haley turned to Nathan and opened her towel, "Do you think I wore this just to get it wet?" She asked stepping closer to Nathan, "I wore this so you could take it off." She told him.

"Let's go inside." Nathan suggested before he could kiss her, because if he kissed her he wouldn't be able to stop there.

"Good idea." Haley replied.


	23. Chapter 23: It's Hot in Here

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned the characters but I don't, or anything about OTH.

PS- Here is Naley's first time. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 23: It's Hot in Here**

As soon as the door was shut Nathan had Haley in his arms and wasn't going to let her go. Haley's towel had fallen, and when Nathan reached down to grab her ass, she wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled against his mouth when she heard him moan. Nathan walked toward the bedroom, but after a short walk across the living room he decided that the bedroom was too far away. Instead he leaned her against the nearest wall, which was the guest room so he grabbed the door handle, and walked them into the room. Somewhere along the way Haley's bra fell off, much to Nathan's pleasure. Setting her on the bed Nathan broke the kiss, because he desperately needed air. He traced her breasts from where the bra had been with one hand while the other traced her stomach, slowly going lower.

When he looked into her eyes for confirmation, Haley smiled and scooted farther on the bed and gestured for him to accompany her. He didn't give it a second thought as he pulled her panties down her legs, and lay down on top of her putting his weight on his arms on each side of her. Haley smiled at him before pulling him down to kiss her. It was like they were addicted to each other and couldn't stop kissing, not that they wanted to stop. Haley got fed up with how slow Nathan was going and tried to take his boxers off without breaking the kiss, which didn't work. Nathan however was more then glad to pick up the pace, leaning on one arm he traced her stomach again and this time he didn't stop until he found her wet and waiting. Haley gasped against his mouth the moment he pushed a finger inside of her. She was tighter then Nathan thought, and wanted her to come before he entered her. So with one finger then two he slowly pushed Haley toward the edge, when he sensed she was closer he slowed down even more.

"Nathan." Haley panted, trying to make him pick up the pace with her hips.

"Yes." Nathan asked before kissing his way to one of her breasts.

"You… ohh that feels good…" Haley moaned when he started to suck on one of her nipples, "You need to go faster." Haley managed to get out, "Now." She ordered him.

"Whatever you say." Nathan said before moving his fingers faster. When he started to rub her clit, she bit his shoulder to muffle her scream as she rode out her orgasm. When Nathan felt her shuddering stop he leaned up to look at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'll be better once you're inside me." Haley told him managing to get his boxers off this time and started to stroke him.

Nathan stilled her hand after one stroke, "Do that again and you'll have to wait a little longer." Nathan informed her.

"I don't want to wait." Haley told him, still holding him she placed him at her entrance.

"Wait, condom." Nathan told her.

"Where are they?" She asked rubbing herself against him.

"In the… nightstand." Nathan managed to choke out.

Reaching up Haley grabbed open the nightstand and felt around until she found them. She started to open one, but Nathan took her by surprise and bit her nipple, which caused her to drop the foil package. Nathan reached over and grabbed it himself, "I told you if you touched me again you'd have to wait." Nathan explained as he put on the condom.

"Shut up and kiss me." Haley ordered.

"You know you're very bossy." Nathan told her as he placed himself against her.

"Only when I want something." Haley said as he slowly entered her.

Nathan pushed himself as far as he could inside of her, then he started to kiss her collarbone while they both adjusted to him inside her. Nathan felt as if he moved he'd explode because she was so tight. Haley was already feeling another orgasm coming and if he moved she was going to go with it. Nathan pulled back a little and thrust inside her watching her as she came again. Her orgasm set off his, and he didn't hold back pushing into her one more time.

Nathan rolled over as they caught their breaths, bring Haley with him, so that he was on his back and she was lying on top of him.

Leaning up to look at him Haley could only say "Wow." Nathan chuckled at that, "Yeah, I think wow just about covers it." He told her moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"I missed this." Haley said out of no where.

"Missed what?" Nathan asked confused.

"Sex," Haley explained, "It's been a while for me."

"How long has it been?" Nathan asked her.

"It's been four years." Haley said shocking him.

"That's a long time." Nathan said visibly surprised.

"Yeah, but I have four years to make up for it." Haley said as she started to kiss his chest.

"That's true." Nathan said pulling her up to kiss her, "So let's get started." And they did, all night, and early into the morning, before they both fell asleep.

Later that morning around seven Haley woke up to her cell phone, and Nathan's warm body. Slowly she moved Nathan's arm from her waist as she scooted out of his arms, and the bed. She leaned over to grab her purse off the floor; how it got there she had no idea.

"Hello?" She answered not bothering to look at the caller ID, afraid it was going to wake Nathan.

"HALEY! Where are you?! I've been worried sick!" Brooke shouted over the phone, causing Haley to hold the phone as far away as possible and still hear Brooke yelling. She glanced over at Nathan relieved to see he was still asleep.

"Brooke, I'm at Nathan's and I'm fine. So shut up before you wake up the building." Haley said after a minute of Brooke's yelling.

"You're with Nathan? Why didn't you say so?" Brooke asked her voice much softer now, "Was it good?" She asked.

Haley rolled her eyes, only Brooke could go from angry to excited in a couple seconds.

"It was better then I remember I forgot how great it can be." Haley informed her friend.

"Yeah, Haley-ing yourself just isn't as good as the real thing huh?" Brooke teased.

"You got that right." Haley said, rubbing her sore shoulder, "I think I have some bruises too." She said trying to look over her shoulder. Sometime before they had managed to get into his room they had had sex in every room Nathan had. Twice.

"Really?!" Brooke said, "So how good was he?" She asked.

"Which time?" Haley joked.

"You slut, I'm so glad I'm finally rubbing off on you." Brooke told her proudly.

"Yep, but don't forget about Peyton." Haley said with a yawn. She and Nathan had barley fallen asleep around dawn, and she was wore out- in a good way of course.

"What about her, I'm the one rubbing off on you not her." Brooke said.

"I meant that you're rubbing off on her too." Haley said as she stretched her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked confused.

"Haven't you talked to Peyton?" Haley asked getting up and going into the bathroom.

"Not since I left the fair… Why? What happened?" Brooke asked a little worried.

"She and Jake got caught going at it in the ferris wheel." Haley explained.

"Really?! Oh my little nuns are turning into sluts; I guess my work here is done." Brooke joked, "You don't need me anymore." She pouted.

"We'll always need you Tigger. Now why the early morning call?" Haley asked starting the shower.

"I was worried, I hadn't heard from you since yesterday." Brooke explained.

"Well I'm fine so don't worry, and you can call off the National Guard." Haley teased.

"Fine, they weren't any good anyway since I found you first." Brooke said over dramatically, "Call me when you get home. I need to call Peyton, and have a talk about ferris wheels. Bye." Brooke said before hanging up.

Haley hung up and stepped into Nathan's shower. She was sore in places she forgot she had, but it was well worth it. So she had a few bruises, Nathan's back was all scratched up, because of her and he didn't mind. Just thinking about last night made Haley blush, she and Nathan did things she only heard about from Brooke, so in her opinion she definitely made up for the last four years.

She was so lost up in her thoughts of the night before, that she didn't hear Nathan come in until he opened the shower door.

"Hey." He said kissing her neck where she had pulled her hair off to the side, putting his arms around her.

"Good morning. I didn't wake you up did I?" She asked, leaning back against him, and away from the spray.

"No, I woke up to an empty bed then I heard the shower." Nathan explained grabbing the shampoo, "Why are you up so early?" He asked.

"Early is before ten in the morning." Haley teased turning around, "I got a call from Brooke, and she was worried about me." She explained.

"Oh, why was she worried?" Nathan asked, motioning her to turn around so he could wash her hair.

"I haven't been away from my house, or Brooke's phone calls, in four years." Haley reminded him enjoying his hands on her, even if it was in her hair.

"I forgot about that, because last night you didn't seem like you've been celibate for four years." Nathan breathed in her year, before pushing her under the spray.

"It was fun to do all that." Haley replied after rinsing her hair and started on Nathan's, which was hard since he was so much taller, so she settled for his chest.

"Just fun?" Nathan asked with a smirk, "By the way we haven't had sex in the shower yet." He said suggestively.

"Is that so?" Haley asked innocently, putting her arms around his neck, "I guess we should to fix that." She said before bringing his mouth to down to meet hers.

"Yes we should." Nathan said right before he reached her mouth.

An hour later, Haley and Nathan were getting out of the shower, when Nathan's home phone rang. Haley decided against outing on her clothes and put on one of Nathan's shirt's one laughing to herself at how long it was on her, while Nathan answered the phone.

Walking back into his room, Haley started to ask him, "Is it ok if I wear this? Nathan, what's wrong?" She asked after seeing his face.

Nathan looked up from where he sat her and told her, "According to my publisher it press was next door last night. Apparently we are all over the tabloids."


	24. Chapter 24: Getting Caught

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot, and I'm glad you liked Naley's first time.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned the characters but I don't, or anything about OTH.

**Chapter 24: Getting Caught**

"What tabloid?" Haley asked, "What do they say exactly?"

"I'm not sure, I called Lucas to come over, and pick up the ones that we're in." Nathan said.

"I better get my clothes and stuff." Haley said starting to pick up around her clothes.

Before she could move Nathan grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on his lap. "You look very good in my clothes." He told her before kissing her neck, "But I don't want Lucas to see you like this. So you better get dressed."

"Yeah, Brooke might be with him so I'll see if she can bring any extra clothes over." Haley said as she got off Nathan to go back in the bathroom to grab her cell.

"Hey Nathan?" Haley said turning back around, "How bad is it?" She asked, "And don't lie."

"Well the team is supposed to keep a low profile. You are probably going to be labeled as my girlfriend or something worse. However I'm going to have to tell the press something so they'll get off our backs, the Knicks don't need the bad press. Neither do you." He told her.

"Should I leave when Lucas gets here?" Haley asked after a minute, she didn't want to get in the way and her being here just would be a distraction that Nathan doesn't need.

"No, I want you here." Nathan said standing up and walking over to her to give her a kiss, "I want you here, no matter what anyone says. Besides the media is probably downstairs waiting for one or both of us to leave." He said pulling her in his arms.

"Okay, I need to call Brooke now." Haley said pulling her arms from around him, "Uh… Nathan?" She said with a small laugh after a minute of standing there.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You can let me go now." She said motioning to the fact his arms were around her waist, "I don't want you too, but you have to if I'm going to call Brooke." She said biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"So you'll stay, right?" Nathan asked, not letting her go.

"Yes, I'll stay." Haley promised before he let her go. After she was out of his arms Haley decided to tell him something, "Nathan, do you know what today is?" She asked as she grabbed her cell off the counter.

"Today's Saturday." Nathan said confused.

"Right and today, I am the boss." Haley said as she dialed Brooke's cell, giving Nathan a wink, "Only when we're alone though." She said shutting the bathroom door.

"Hey Brooke, are you with Lucas?" Haley asked after Brooke answered.

"Of course." Brooke answered.

"Can you bring me another set of clothes please?" Haley asked.

"Uh huh." Brooke replied.

"Where are you?" Haley asked. Brooke was always nosey, and now she wasn't, and that worried Haley.

"Ok, I have to go now. I'm very busy right now. Bye." Brooke told her before hanging up on her.

"What the hell…" Haley said staring at her cell before her brain clicked on, this was Brooke after all, "Gross. That's what voicemail's for." She told her phone.

"Hey I just tried Lucas's phone, and he sounded weird, well weirder then usual. Do you know why?" Nathan asked as she left the bathroom.

"Brooke." Haley answered, causing Nathan to laugh, "I'm not kidding. She wasn't the least bit nosey about anything. The only time she's like that is when she's in the middle of doing something." Haley told him.

"I believe you, I just can't believe that they doing it on the side of the street." Nathan said still laughing, "Is Brooke going to bring you another set of clothes over?" He asked.

"That depends on if Brooke cared enough to listen to me." Haley said, "Luckily she usually has extra clothes in her car."

"Yeah? If she doesn't, you can stay in my shirt all day." Nathan suggested, he really didn't want her to change into another outfit.

"What about Lucas seeing me?" Haley asked teasing.

"You can just stay in here. Only Brooke and I will be allowed in here, and I'm if-y about Brooke." Nathan teased back.

"Maybe, but don't hold your breath." Haley teased him, then she started to go to the kitchen, "Come on, maybe I'll cook for you." Haley said in the doorway.

Nathan admired the view as he and Haley walked down to the kitchen. Thinking of something to say he asked, "What are you going to make?"

"Pizza." Haley joked, picking up the phone that was in the kitchen.

"Make it pepperoni." Nathan said smiling at her joke.

"Let's see what you have." Haley said looking through his cabinets and fridge, while Nathan watched her.

"I can make a real pizza." Haley said, "Only you have no pepperoni, so it'll be cheese or ham." She told him.

"Really wow." Nathan said impressed, "Well um… make a cheese one." Nathan suggested.

"Okay." Haley said getting the ingredients out, "Are you going to help or just watch me?" Haley asked putting her hair up in a bad ponytail.

"Hard choice… I'll help, that way I be closer to you." Nathan said getting up and coming around to her.

"Ok, let's get started." Haley said handing him some tomatoes, "But we do need to figure out a plan to deal with the media."

Half an hour later, Lucas and Brooke knocked on the door and were met with a flour covered Nathan. "Come on in. Pizza will be ready in five minutes, so have a seat." He said as they walked in, "Haley I'm going to take Lucas to the office." Nathan yelled to her.

Brooke looked him over, "Haley! Did you make the pizza?" She asked as she went into the kitchen ignoring Nathan.

"Hey, Tigger yes I made the pizza, Nathan just helped a little." Haley told Brooke.

"Ok, then I'll eat it. Here is an out fit you can wear, although I think Nathan might like you better in that." Brooke told her.

"He does like me in this, but I need clothes." Haley said.

"What happened to yours?" Brooke asked.

"Two words; chocolate, and horny." Haley told her friend.

"I knew that the tutor in you would pick up a lesson or two from me." Brooke said handing Haley a bag of clothes.

"More like five or six lessons." Haley whispered as she went to go to the guest bathroom to change, "So where did you and Lucas go to yesterday?" Haley asked, changing the subject.

"We went to my shop. He wanted to see some of my designs." Brooke said.

"Sure he did. It was just the closest huh?" Haley asked through the door.

"Yes, but we did have a lot of fun there. Remind me to get new fabric." She joked as Haley walked out of the bathroom.

"That's information I'd rather not have, ever." Haley said shuddering.

"Let's go listen." Brooke said and pointed at the door where they guys were.

"No way." Haley tried to protest.

"Haley the tabloids don't know it's you, they just think you're a slut and Nathan's one night stand. He's in major trouble with his team if he can't explain why you had sex in the jacuzzi." Brooke staged whispered handing Haley a tabloid.

"I know that, Nathan and I have already come up with an excuse to get him off the hook." Haley said tossing the tabloid in the trash as she went to check on the pizzas.

"Are you going to tell me?" Brooke asked sitting on a stool.

"The tabloids don't know it's me yet, but soon they will. I don't really care but to help Nathan we're going to act like we've been dating for a couple of weeks." Haley told her friend.

"How?" Brooke asked.

"We'll just say we've been quiet about this because we didn't want the media all over us. Besides both of us live here, so it's not that hard to believe."

"What about how you guys are actually seeing each other?" Brooke asked.

"Simple, it's either my place or his, we rarely went out in public together, but now that it's all out in the open he's going to be my date for the charity event I'm hosting." Haley told her pulling out the pizzas.

"What about sex in the jacuzzi? Was it good?" Brooke asked.

"We didn't have sex in the jacuzzi, we made out. Then we saw a light in Nathan's neighbor's window and came inside. There was no jacuzzi sex. Sorry." Haley explained cutting up the pizzas.

"Well it's harder to have sex in a jauczzi anyway." Brooke told her, "Why are you going to play along with this?" She asked grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Two reasons; one, I feel guilty for getting him in trouble. Two, it'll be fun." Haley said.

"Ok, I'm all for reason two; you need some fun in your life." Brooke told her friend.

"Let's get the guys, before we eat all the pizza." Haley said.

"Nathan, Lucas." Haley called knocking on the door, opening it she saw them look at her, "Pizzas are done." She told them.

After they all got a couple of slices Lucas asked. "Did you really make this?" Looking at Haley, "It was either you or a pizza place, cause Nathan can not cook for the life of him." He told her.

"I'd take offense if that wasn't true." Nathan said.

"Yeah, I made it, and I'm glad you like it. Nathan did help a little." Haley said.

"What did he do?" Brooke asked remembering what Nathan looked like when they came in.

"He helped make the crust, until the flour bag exploded anyway." Haley said before laughing.

"You never said it could be shook up!" Nathan tried to defend himself.

"I thought you knew that if a bag is open and you shake it then the contents going flying." Haley said, laughing with Lucas, and Brooke, and eventually Nathan joined in.

"So Nathan told me your plan. Are you sure it'll work?" Lucas asked.

"I don't see why not, we've both kept our private lives private. It shouldn't be a problem acting like we've been together for a couple weeks." Haley said a little defensively.

"I'm not saying it won't work." Lucas said, "I just don't know why they would bother us now." He explained.

"It might be because you guys just got picked for New York Knicks, your dream team, and they want to get all the dirt on us they can." Brooke pointed out surprising everyone, "No one knows you so it makes sense that they'll do anything they can to figure you out." She said.

"Yeah that's true, but why Nathan and not me or Jake?" Lucas asked.

"Well no offense Luke but Nathan is hotter." Haley told him.

"What?! No he is not!" Lucas exclaimed looking to Brooke to back him up.

"Broody you are very hot, but Nathan has that tall dark and mysterious thing going on. That's what they want. Not classy sophisticated hot stuff you are." Brooke told him getting up to sit on his lap and give him a kiss to make him feel better.

"So I'm hotter huh?" Nathan smirked, "I've always known it, and I never get tired of hearing it." He laughed as Brooke and Lucas started to make out.

"Don't let it get to your head, you're not that much hotter." Haley told him, growing uncomfortable with the make out session going on right next to her, which didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

"Give me that water." Haley said pointing to the water next to Nathan.

He handed it to her, "You're not going to pour that on them are you?" He asked.

"Maybe" Haley said, standing up she said, "Brooke I'm counting to three. One…" Nothing changed so she opened the bottle. "Two." She said calmly while Nathan watched in fascination.

"Three." Haley said before pouring a little on Brooke's head.

"Hey! What the hell did you do that for?!" She yelled at Haley, while Lucas looked like he wanted to kill someone for stopping his make out session. Nathan looked ready to crack up as did Haley.

"I gave you a warning Brooke." Haley said handing the water back to Nathan who was still trying not to laugh.

"If you messed up my hair you're dead." Brooke said getting up and going to the bathroom.

Once she was gone Lucas turned to her, "We were just kissing." He tried to defend them.

"Well while you were 'kissing," Haley said with air quotes, "Nathan proposed." Haley told him sitting back down.

"What? No he didn't." Lucas said turning to Nathan he asked, "Did you?"

"No, but I could have, and you wouldn't have noticed." Nathan said.

"Whatever." Lucas said turning red.

"Don't be embarrassed, I've done that a couple of times to Brooke." Haley teased.

"Really?" Lucas asked going from embarrassed to angry.

"No, I just like teasing you." Haley assured him, she was joking.

"Let's change the subject." Nathan said as Brooke came back in, "I called Jake earlier and he should be here soon so we can start making plans." He said and Haley nodded in agreement.


	25. Chapter 25: Couples

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot..

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned the characters but I don't, or anything about OTH, but I do own "Sasha Hills".

**Chapter 25: Couples**

Half an hour later Jake arrived accompanied by Peyton who was holding a little girl.

"Hey guys." Jake whispered, "Jenny just fell asleep can I put her in the guest room?" He asked Nathan who nodded.

"Follow me." Haley said to Peyton and they walked to the guest room followed by Brooke.

"Is she Jake's?" Brooke asked after Peyton laid Jenny down.

"Yes, and Jake has raised her alone since he started college." Peyton said defending Jake.

"Really? Wow, I had no clue. She's adorable." Brooke whispered pulling the covers up on the little girl.

"Yeah, it's been tough but he did it." Peyton said softly.

"Let's go before we wake her up." Haley suggested when Jenny started to stir.

When they reached the door Peyton grabbed Haley's arm, "What happened to you?" She asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked confused.

"You have a huge bruise on your shoulder." Peyton said moving Haley's hair.

"Damn. How did you get that with Nathan?" Brooke asked eyeing the bruise.

Turning around Haley explained that she got it in the kitchen from the night before.

"Ew, I was in there earlier." Brooke said pretending to be grossed out.

"And how many places have we been in that you've had sex in?" Haley countered.

"Touché." Brooke said.

"Well you got a nice reminder of it Hales, do you have any more?" Peyton asked, correcting herself she said, "Do you have any more that are visible to us?" She asked.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Yes, there's one more on my lower back, on my tattoo." She said.

"Brooke how did you not see those?" Peyton asked.

"You know Haley's good at hiding stuff." Brooke defended herself.

"Yes and now Haley's going into the living room." Haley said walking out.

"Touchy subject; I'm sorry tutor girl. You know I didn't mean it like that." Brooke said putting her arm around Haley as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, I know I love you too." Haley said putting her arm around Brooke as they entered the living room.

"So you guys love each other huh?" Nathan joked, "I guess we can include Brooke in our relationship." He teased.

"Hell no." Lucas, Brooke, and Haley all said at the same time.

"I love tutor girl, but I love guys more." Brooke said sitting on Lucas's lap.

"And that's how it should be." Haley said sitting on the couch next to Nathan.

And those thoughts in your head right now, need to disappear, cause I can't let you think about my girlfriend that way." Lucas said to Nathan.

"I'm your girlfriend?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Well yeah. If you want to, I mean." Lucas said.

"Of course I do." Brooke said leaning down to give him a kiss.

"Hey no more kissing or I'll pour more water on you." Haley threatened.

"Did you guys get Jenny down ok?" Jake asked the girls.

"Yeah, she's adorable. Peyton said she's four?" Brooke said.

"Yeah, she just had her birthday two months ago. She's getting big fast." Jake said, obviously proud, after a few more compliments about Jenny and how Jake had raised her they decided to get down to business. "Ok Nathan, Haley you two need to go out in public to make this work. So go out today, for dinner or something. Do not have sex either, because there will be camera's everywhere." Jake informed them.

"So when do you want to go out?" Haley asked Nathan.

"How about now? It's almost dinner time, and we can go watch a movie." Nathan said, when Haley nodded he turned to everyone and said, "You guys can stay or go, or whatever."

"I need a jacket." Haley said as they got up to leave.

"Here, just return it in one piece." Peyton said handing hers to Haley.

"Thanks Pey." Haley said putting it on looking at Nathan's confused look she said, "I'll explain later. Bye guys." She said as she and Nathan left.

"How long until you think until they become a real couple?" Lucas asked after they had left.

"I say a week, tops." Jake said, and Peyton nodded her agreement.

"I'll give them until the end of the day." Brooke said.

"Why so soon?" Peyton asked.

"Did you not see that bruise? They had to have had some wild sex for that to happen, and we both know Haley doesn't do wild." Brooke explained as if it was a 'duh' situation, "Well she doesn't do wild enough." She corrected herself.

"Okay, can we change the subject now?" Lucas asked uncomfortable with hearing about his brother and girlfriend-to-be's sex life.

"Okay why don't we all do something?" Brooke suggested.

"Like what? I don't want to wake Jenny up, she wasn't feeling that well." Jake said.

"Ok well… Peyton any ideas?" Brooke asked after a minute.

"Actually yeah, why don't we 'I never' just without the alcohol." Peyton suggested.

"Where's the fun without any beer?" Brooke asked.

"It'll keep us sober so if Jenny were to wake up she wouldn't see any of us drunk." Peyton explained.

"Then let's just play 'truth or dare'." Brooke countered, she loved 'I never', but only with booze.

"I'd rather play 'truth or dare." Lucas said earning a quick kiss from Brooke.

"I'd rather play 'I never' it's less damaging to the ego." Jake said with a small smile.

"Why don't we play both? Jake and I will have 'I never' questions, and you two can have truth or dare questions." Peyton suggested.

"I like that idea." Lucas said and Jake nodded in agreement.

"Ok, we'll do that. Who goes first?" Brooke asked.

"Why don't you go first Brooke, Lucas gets to ask the questions or tell you the dares." Peyton said looking at Lucas then back at Brooke.

"Truth." Brooke said.

"Hmm… What is…?" Lucas trailed off whispering the rest in Brooke ear.

"Hey, not fair." Peyton exclaimed.

"He asked what my favorite place _has been_ since we've been together." Brooke said with emphasis on 'has been'. "My answer to that would have to be my shop." Brooke told Lucas with a wink, who was already blushing.

"Ok, Jake you get to ask Peyton an 'I never' question. Wait." Brooke said before getting up and going to the kitchen. When she returned she had two shot glasses and a bottle of water, "Pretend its vodka." She said setting the glasses down.

"Ok… I never kissed someone of the same sex." Jake said.

Peyton took a shot of the 'vodka', while Brooke giggled at the memory, as she told the story of Peyton's first girl-on-girl kiss.

_Tenth grade _

"_Come on Brooke. How is she going to prove that she's one of us?" Rachael asked. Rachael was the queen of snobs and captain of the cheerleaders, asked Brooke who had introduced them to Haley. _

"_I'll take a dare." Haley said to Rachael, ignoring the dirty looks from the girls, she was only here for Brooke and Peyton. They wanted her to help the squad, and she wanted to have more fun then just tutoring kids on the weekend._

"_Ok I know one. She has to kiss Peyton. It'll make Peyton a true cheerleader and Haley a newbie." Brooke said before anyone else could talk. The three girls came up with a plan to make it look like Peyton and Haley kissed but really wouldn't._

"_Fine." Haley said as Rachael smirked and pushed Peyton in front of Haley. _

"_Let's see it." Rachael said as Peyton stood still and Haley came closer to her. At the last minute Peyton made a funny face and Haley started laughing and ruined the act. _

"_See she won't do it, she's just a desperate little nerd with no parents." Rachael said with a laugh. She was the only one laughing._

_As Peyton saw Haley start to tear up she put her hands on Haley's face and kissed her. After she ended the kiss and let Haley go, she turned around slapped Rachael, and said, "I quit. I won't cheer with a bitch on the team." Then she pulled Haley and they started to leave. Before they could take two steps the rest of the team was walking away too. They had had enough of Rachael. The next day Peyton, Brooke and Haley, were all three made co-captains of the squad, and Rachael transferred schools._

"You should have seen the look on Haley's face. It was so funny after Peyton kissed her, so was Rachael's. I should've brought a camera." Brooke laughed, "You totally kicked Rachael's ass. I wish I had slapped her too." She said wistfully.

"I'm surprised you didn't, especially with all the shit she put you through." Peyton said, "I could barley stand the hazing."

"Wow." Was all Jake could say, "Was the kiss any good?" He asked after a minute.

"It was ok, I mean it was Haley's first kiss, but it was fine." Peyton said starting to blush, "Brooke your turn to ask Lucas." She said changing the subject.

"Truth or dare Lucas." Brooke asked with a sly smile.

"I'm screwed either way huh?" He asked Peyton, who just nodded, "Ok… um truth." He said.

"Ok who and when did you loose your virginity too?" Brooke asked.

Brooke didn't think that Lucas could blush anymore but it turns out he could. "Um… her name was Sasha Hills, and I was seventeen." Lucas muttered not looking anyone in the eye.

Jake burst out laughing, "Dude are you serious? When? You had the biggest crush on her and she never gave you the time of day let alone had sex with you." He laughed.

"Shut up Jake." Lucas said, "It was the night before senior year, we were at that party at Tim's and she was wasted, I don't even think she remembers me." He admitted.

"I guess you rocked her world huh?" Jake asked teasing him.

"Brooke please hit him." Lucas asked since Brooke could just lean over to get him.

"Peyton?" Brooke asked not wanting to move from Lucas's comfy lap.

"Ok." Peyton said slapping him upside his head.

"Ouch." Jake joked as he rubbed the spot Peyton had hit.

"That's what you get." Lucas said as if he had hit Jake.

"It's okay baby." Peyton said kissing his head to make it feel better, as they all started laughing.

"Ok, Peyton's I think it's your 'I never'" Lucas said after they all caught their breath.

"Ok I never… played a game for more then an hour." Peyton said_, 'I am better with alcohol'_ She thought to herself as she said that.

Jake took a shot of the 'vodka'. "The longest game was three hours." He said after smirking at Peyton's question thinking the same thing Peyton was.

"Okay Brooke you're up, 'truth or dare'?" Lucas asked his girlfriend.

"I'll take a dare." Brooke told him.

"I dare you to kiss Peyton." Lucas joked not thinking that would actually happen but both Brooke, and Peyton both proved him wrong.

Brooke got up went over to Peyton and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Even though it was a quick nothing kiss it still turned both guys on.

"Ok, Jake your turn." Brooke said sitting back down.

"Give me a minute to burn that kiss into my memory." Jake joked.

"It wasn't the first kiss we've shared. We used to do that all the time." Brooke said.

"Yeah," Peyton said, "It's how we got rid of unwanted guys. We acted lesbian."

"How far have you gone?" Jake asked.

"We made out once but that was it." Brooke said, "It was at a bar, and there was a bunch of guys that didn't believe us. They wanted more then just a small kiss."

"Yep, and after we told them off we decided to stop acting like that." Peyton informed the guys.

"Too bad, we'd have loved to see that." Lucas joked.

"I bet." Brooke replied.

"It's getting late guys; I wonder what Haley and Nathan are doing right now." Peyton said so there wouldn't be any making out since Peyton could tell Brooke wanted to.

"Each other." Brooke said, "They had that look in their eyes P. Sawyer, and I doubt they could resist each other."

"That's true." Peyton said, "But they said they wouldn't have sex." She argued.

"Right, no sex. However there are other things they could be doing." Brooke said.

"That's my brother." Lucas complained, "And now I have a very bad mental picture. Thanks." He said.

"Come on Broody, I'll give you a better one if you want." Brooke suggested with a wink.

"We'll see you guys later." Lucas said getting up, bringing Brooke with him as they grabbed their jackets and left.

"I guess we better leave too." Jake said.

"What about Jenny?" Peyton asked.

"She might sleep in the car, and as soon as I get her home she'll go down." Jake said, "Do you want to come with us, we can watch a movie after I put Jenny in bed." Jake asked.

"I'd love to." Peyton said.

"Maybe we'll play 'I never' this time with alcohol." Jake said before he went to get Jenny.

"Definitely." Peyton smiled to his back. After they got Jenny and were ready to go, Peyton left a note on the counter for Haley and Nathan telling them where everyone went.


	26. Chapter 26: Out In Public

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot..

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned the characters but I don't, or anything about OTH, but I do own "Sheila".

**Chapter 26: Out In public**

While Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake were playing Nathan and Haley decided to go to the movies before getting some dinner. Jake was right when he said there would be cameras everywhere. As soon as Haley and Nathan walked out of the housing building they both had a ton of pictures taken. There were people pretending to be tourists, and some who played the act of being from around the block. Avoiding as many people as possible they went to the movies, once at the theatre Nathan decided to let Haley pick even though he really didn't feel like watching a chick flick.

"What about Live Free or Die Hard?" Haley suggested referring to the latest Die Hard movie.

"Really?" Nathan asked surprised at her suggestion.

"Yeah, I've heard it's really good, but I've been to busy to see it." Haley explained.

"I would've thought you'd want to see a chic… something else." Nathan said.

"Nope. I wanna see Die Hard." Haley said stubbornly and got in line for tickets, "Coming?" She asked turning around to face him.

"Right behind you." Nathan said putting his arms around her after she turned back around.

After they got their tickets and went inside the theatre, they decided to play in the arcade until the movie started.

"I'll race you." Haley said nodding toward the off road racing game.

"What's the bet?" Nathan asked as they got settled and ready to race.

Haley raised an eyebrow at his question, "Bet?" She asked.

"Yeah, what do I get when I win?" Nathan smirked.

"Nothing, because you won't be winning." Haley told him.

"Then let's make a bet." Nathan said.

"Fine, when I win, and I will you have to do whatever I say for the rest of the day." Haley said.

"Well when I win, you have to do what I say for the rest of the day." Nathan said with a smirk.

"You're on." Haley said as they started the game and picked their cars.

As soon as the game started they both got into the game, and neither one wanted to loose. It was a close game that Nathan one only by a second or two.

"Damn it!" Haley yelled then winced when she realized everyone heard her, "Opps." She said while Nathan laughed.

"Best two out of three?" Haley asked.

"Nope, a deals a deal." Nathan replied, "Besides the movie should start in ten minutes and we still need to get popcorn and drinks." Nathan said getting up.

Haley just sat there, and crossed her arms in front of her, "No." She said acting like a five year old.

"Haley, come on. Besides you have to since I said so." Nathan told her.

Haley stuck her tongue out at him and reluctantly got up, "Fine but I don't like you right now." Haley informed him.

"But you'll love me later." Nathan said softly as they went to get their drinks and stuff.

Haley blushed but still tried to act mad, _'He cheated'_ she told herself _'That's the only way he could beat me'_ She thought in denial.

They got their popcorn and drinks and went to the room where the movie was playing. Haley started to go sit in the front when Nathan tugged her to go to the back row.

"I wanna sit in the front." Haley pouted.

"Nope the back is better, you get to see everyone, and it's more private." Nathan said with a wink as he led her up the stairs to the back row.

"Did I mention I don't like you?" Haley asked him.

"Only a couple times." Nathan said trying not to laugh at her. She wasn't mad, and Nathan knew it and he could tell that she just didn't like losing.

"Here." He said as they sat in the last row in the middle of the aisle.

Giving in Haley sat down next to him and got comfortable fixing the jacket she was still wearing.

When Nathan noticed what she was doing he asked her why she needed the jacket.

"Two reasons. One- it gets cold in here. Two- I have a big bruise on my shoulder, and don't want anyone to see it." She said slipping the jacket off a little to show him.

"Oh, that's a big bruise." He said starting to feel guilty because he caused her to have the bruise.

Haley sensed he was feeling guilty so she leaned over and whispered, "It doesn't hurt, and was worth it to." She told him, relieved that she saw the tension leaving his body.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Positive." Haley assured him.

"Next time we'll take thing slower and enjoy it more." Nathan promised moving her hair out of her eyes.

"Sounds good." Haley said with a wink right before the lights went down, and the movie started, "For now forget it and enjoy the movie." She told him.

"Easier said then done." Nathan said under his breath before he put his arm around her careful not to touch the bruised shoulder.

They watched the movie in silence, Nathan barley paid it any attention, he was to busy thinking about her bruise, and the any other ones she might have gotten from him. The thought that he had hurt her made him sick to his stomach, he'd never hurt anyone- at least those who didn't deserve it- on purpose, and he defiantly didn't want to hurt Haley in anyway. Haley could basically feel the tension rolling off of Nathan and knew it was because he thought he had hurt her, when he really just did the exact opposite. Haley didn't know how to comfort him, other then reassuring him that he didn't hurt her. Any other reassuring would take place somewhere private so that he could blow off the guilt he felt.

"Nathan." Haley whispered turning toward him, trying to see him with the light from the movie.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"We are supposed to be relaxing right now." She whispered.

"I know." Nathan said.

"Then stop feeling guilty, you did not hurt me, so stop thinking that you did." Haley said earning a "Shh" From below.

"How could I not have hurt you, if you have a bruise the size of Texas on your shoulder?" He asked getting another "Shh" again.

"Come on." Haley said getting up and pulling him up with her.

"Haley, where are we going?" Nathan asked.

"Someplace quiet." Haley said looking for a private spot so they could talk.

"What about the movie?" Nathan asked, he didn't want to start a scene and knew that Haley wanted to talk, but he didn't.

"The movie will still be there." Haley said annoyed there wasn't anywhere they could go, "Come on we're leaving, we need to talk and we can't do that here." She said starting for the doors.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Nathan asked, frustrated, she was too damn stubborn.

"My work, it's quiet and no one works on Saturdays, usually. Besides it's only a block or two from here." Haley told him.

Stepping outside Nathan put his arm around her and leaned down to whisper, "Smile, we're a couple remember." He said.

"If we were a real couple, we'd still have fights." Haley said through a fake but real looking smile, as they made their way to his SUV, the ride to her office was quit with the tension between them. Once inside Haley's office a few minutes later, Haley shut her door, locked it, and pulled the blinds down. Then she turned toward him, "You did not hurt me." She told him. Again.

Nathan was getting as frustrated as Haley was, "So you mean that when you got that bruise it didn't hurt?" He asked his voice starting to rise.

"You don't get it do you?" She basically yelled, "If you did hurt me you wouldn't be able to stand right now." She told him looking him in the eye, "I'm not a fragile little doll Nathan. I can take care of myself." She told him.

"I know you're not. I just didn't want you to get hurt." Nathan said.

"If I was I'd tell you." She told him, "Now can we drop it?" She asked stepping closer, she didn't want to fight.

"No, look I care about you Haley and I don't want to see you hurt- in anyway." He told her.

"You won't hurt… did you say you care about me?" Haley asked.

"Yes and I don't want a 'fake' relationship. I want a real one." He told her holding her hand, "So will you go out with me for real?" He asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask me that." Haley said wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him.

"So is that a yes? Are we for real- dating?" Nathan asked pulling back to get an answer.

"Yes, Nathan." Haley said running her hands down his shoulders and back up.

"Good." Nathan said leaning down to give her a kiss. After they came up for air Nathan asked, "Do you think we'll be in the papers tomorrow?"

"Yep, they probably think we ran out of there so we could find a private place to be together." Haley said with a small laugh as she leaned against him.

"Do you wanna make that rumor true?" Nathan asked his hands rubbing her back softly under the jacket, so Haley could barley feel it through the tank top.

"Yes, but not in my office." Haley said with a smile.

"Then let's go." Nathan said starting for the door.

"Nathan, we can't," Haley said with a small laugh as she pulled him to a stop, "We still have to go to dinner." She reminded him. "There's always after dinner though." She told him.

"You're a tease, you know that." Nathan told her with a smile so she'd know he was kidding.

"Of course, now where to for dinner?" Haley asked as they left the building.

"I know where there's a new restaurant that serves great Mexican food." Nathan suggested.

"Great." Haley said.

When they got to the restaurant Nathan and Haley got a booth in the back curtsey of the manager. After they were seated the waitress came by and all but drooled over Nathan, she didn't even see Haley until Nathan asked her what she wanted. Haley smiled and gave the waitress 'Sheila' her order, who just ignored her and kept drooling over Nathan, not even looking at Haley.

"So Nathan Scott, I read about you in the papers." She flirted, causing Haley to roll her eyes, "Is it true sex in a Jacuzzi is more fun?" She asked.

"Excuse me, Sheila?" Haley asked, tired of her hitting on Nathan, "Do you mind getting our food? It's been a long day." She said.

"In a minute." Sheila waved her off, "I heard you were with a musician, but I'm sure she couldn't give you what you needed like I can." She said with a wink, causing Nathan to choke on his water.

"Alright listen, you need to leave. Now." Haley told her in what Brooke called her I'm-a-bitch-and-I'll-kick-your-ass-in-a-second voice.

"Fine, Nathan when you decide you want a real woman, call me." Shelia said giving Nathan her number.

Nathan handed it back and said, "I have a real woman, and I think we'll just get the food to go." He told her.

Sheila just scoffed and left. Before either of them could say anything the manager came up and asked how they were doing.

"We're fine, but I'm not feeling that well so we're going to take the food home." Haley said with a fake cough.

"Well I hope you feel better, and have a nice night," He said and left.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Nathan asked Haley, "She should be fired."

"I don't want her fired because of your celebrity status; I want her fired because she's a slut." Haley explained, "We'll never know if why she was fired if we do it. But if she flirts with you again, I'll kick her ass."

"Ok." Nathan said laughing.

"I'm going to go freshen up, I'll be right back." Haley told him getting up.

Coming back from the rest room Haley saw Sheila talking to Nathan. _'Apparently she likes pissing me off.'_ Haley thought as Sheila laughed and put her hand on Nathan's shoulder, who tried to move away but couldn't because she had him blocked in a corner.

"Excuse me." Haley said butting in.

"We were in the middle of something, so get lost." Shelia told Haley without taking her eyes or hands off Nathan, who was very uncomfortable.

"Well you're done now." Haley said pulling her hand off Nathan.

"Since you obviously don't know who I am, I'll let you walk away." Shelia said stepping closer to Haley.

"You're right I don't know who you are and I don't care; besides you don't know who I am either. Now you might wanna get out of my face before you need a nose job." Haley said not backing off.

"As if you could. Besides Nathan deserves someone who will give him anything." Shelia said not moving.

"I don't think he needs your STDs, whore." Haley snapped this chick was really getting on her nerves.

"Did you just call me a whore?" Shelia asked taken back. No one ever called her that, if they knew what was good for them.

"Yep, because you are, I mean a whore is someone who'll throw themselves at any man even if he had a wife or a girlfriend. Sounds like you." Haley said.

They both looked ready to throw down right there, so Nathan pulled Haley back and said, "Let's go she's not worth it. Besides we're in a public restaurant." He said and whispered the last line in her ear. Haley nodded and Nathan grabbed their food and they started to leave.

Just as they reached the door Shelia yelled, "This ain't over bitch!"

"Isn't." Haley corrected her, "And, yes it is." She said then left with Nathan right behind her trying not to laugh and Sheila's dumbfounded expression, as the manager who saw what happened and went over to fire her.


	27. Chapter 27: Fun with Food

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot and keep me motivated.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned the characters but I don't, or anything about OTH, but I so wish I did. 

**Chapter 27: Fun with Food **

"She deserved it." Haley said as they walked into his place with the food. On the way to Nathan's they talked about how Haley had told Sheila off.

"I know, remind me not to get on your bad side." Nathan teased. While Haley was putting Sheila in her place Nathan didn't know what to do. He didn't want to get in the middle because they were already fighting about him, so he stayed out of it until he saw Haley getting ready to hit the waitress.

"Yeah, I'll kick your ass." Haley teased.

"Do you think anyone will be here?" He asked as he unlocked the door.

"Let's find out." Haley said as he opened the door.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Haley called out. She was met with silence, "We're alone." She said as she went to the kitchen to get some plates for their food.

"Peyton left a note." Nathan said putting the food on the counter, "It says they all left, and that they hope we had a good date." He told her.

"It was good, at least until we left the theatre." Haley said opening the enchiladas.

"Speaking of, remember that game we played, and you lost the bet." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Nope, I don't remember that. How many enchiladas do you want?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"You know you suck at lying right?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"Okay, more food for me." Haley said ignoring him, starting to eat.

Nathan walked around to Haley and grabbed her plate and set in on the counter, then he turned her around.

"I'm still eating." Haley said, leaning against the counter to look at him.

"The food isn't going anywhere." Nathan assured her, "Now since I'm hungry too, we'll play after we eat ok." He said leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek, and stealing her plate.

"Hey, give that back!" Haley exclaimed reaching for her plate.

"Why should I?" Nathan asked going to the other side of the counter.

"Because that one is mine! Make your own." Haley told him chasing him around the kitchen.

"Mmm… These are really good." Nathan said after he took a bite.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Haley said still chasing him.

"That'll be fun." Nathan teased.

"Ok, either give it back or I'll throw this at you." Haley said picking up a spoonful of beans from the tostadas ingredients box.

Nathan stopped running at looked at her for a minute then took another bite calling her bluff.

Haley threw the beans at him and hit him in the arm, and started to laugh at Nathan's expression.

"I can't believe you threw food at me." He said shocked.

"I warned you." Haley said still laughing; she got another spoonful and took aim again, "Hand over the enchiladas." She said.

"You throw that at me and I'll throw these at you." Nathan said.

"At least I'll get them back." She said before she threw the beans at him and hit his cheek before he could move, "Ten points!" She laughed.

"Let's see how many I'll get." Nathan said throwing an enchilada at her. Haley ducked right before it got her.

"You missed, so you don't get any points." Haley said still laughing, she stopped when an enchilada hit her chest and fell.

"I didn't miss that time." Nathan smirked.

"You are so dead." Haley said grabbing the box of ingredients, and throwing the entire thing at him. When Nathan ducked Haley ran and grabbed the plate from him, but before she could move Nathan pulled her back and they both slipped on the beans, lettuce, tomatoes, etc and fell on the floor.

"Shit." Nathan said rubbing his head where he hit it, "Are you ok?" He asked Haley who landed on top of him.

Haley just laughed, "That's what you get for stealing my food." She told him, "And now I think we're wearing almost all of it." She told him getting up.

Nathan started to laugh when he saw that the plate of enchiladas that now covered Haley's shirt.

"At least I don't have lettuce and tomatoes on my back or in my hair." Haley teased.

"I can fix that." Nathan said rolling her over so he was on top of her, "There now we match." He joked.

"Funny." Haley said sarcastically, "Now move I'm still hungry." She told him.

Nathan did move just not the way Haley meant. Instead he pressed against her causing Haley to bite her lip.

"Better?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"Hardly." Haley said, "It'd be better without any clothes." Haley informed him, loving how she could make him speechless, and hard.

Nathan lost all thoughts in his head, since blood wasn't flowing to his brain at the moment. After a minute the blood started to flow, a little, enough for him to remember that he was in charge not her, "You still owe be that bet, and since dinner is over we can play now." He said, leaning back onto his knees.

"How about we take turns? It'd be a lot more fun that way." Haley suggested sitting up.

Nathan looked over her, then down at himself, "Ok I get to go first though. Come on." He said holding out his hand to help her up.

"Where are we going?" Haley asked.

"To the shower, we're both covered in food and need to clean up." He told her giving her a wink.

"What about the food in the kitchen?" Haley asked as they entered the bathroom. She honestly didn't care, but liked teasing him.

"It's not going anywhere, so we'll clean it up after the shower." Nathan told her, as he turned on the water.

Haley agreed with him there, besides once he started to strip she couldn't remember why she wanted to tease him, instead of watching him strip. Nathan caught Haley eying him. "See anything you like?" He asked with a smirk.

'_That's why I like to tease him, he is too cocky' _Haley thought to herself. "Nope, not really." She replied trying to tear her eyes off him, as she took her clothes off.

"Well I know you like what you see since you really suck at lying." Nathan teased, "And I know I like what I see." He told her eyeing her as she finished stripping and stepped into the shower.

"You want a close up?" Haley teased from behind the shower door.

"Hell yes." Nathan told her and started to get in, however Nathan's phone went off. He really, really wanted to ignore it, but Haley told him to get it incase it was about the tabloids, "I won't be long." Nathan promised giving her a quick kiss. Nathan grabbed his phone, and answered it, "Hello?"

"Nathan, I see your plan is working very well." His manager Felix told him, "In fact the press seems to think that since you went public you're getting married." He informed Nathan.

"Yeah, that's great, but I gotta go." Nathan not really listening, he was more focused on getting back to the shower and the naked woman under it.

"Nathan, are you listening?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, our plans working and we got married." Nathan repeated not listening at all while he walked back to the bathroom, stood in the doorway and watched Haley.

"Are you serious Nathan?" Felix asked shocked.

"Uh huh. I really need to go now. Bye." Nathan said, he wanted to help Haley not just watch her, and hung up not hearing Felix talking about the marriage.

"Hey." Nathan said stepping into the shower.

"Hey who was it?" Haley asked turning around as he put his arms around her.

"Felix, but I really don't want to talk about him or about anything right now." Nathan said kissing her neck.

"That sounds like a good plan." Haley said after wiping the food off his cheek, and kissing him.

"Then you need to stop talking." Nathan smirked against her lips.

Haley's response to that was biting his lip, hard.

"Ow!" Nathan said, "I think I'm bleeding now." He told her.

Haley just looked at him, didn't say anything for a minute, and smiled, "Can I talk yet?" She finally asked.

"Yeah just don't bite so hard." Nathan said causing Haley to laugh.

"Shut up." She said still laughing.

"Should I bite you then?" Nathan teased.

"Ha ha funny. Try it and it'll be just you and your hand tonight." Haley joked as he faked biting her breast.

"I thought you liked when I did this." Nathan said innocently nipping her nipple, causing Haley to moan, "I guess I shouldn't that anymore huh?" He smirked.

Not wanting to Nathan the upper hand Haley reached down between them to grab him but he pulled her hand up before she could.

"Nope. I'm not handing you the controls." Nathan said pinning his arms to her back and leaned her against the shower wall. Unfortunately that was where the spray from the water was hitting causing the water to hit them from the neck down, much to Nathan's dismay when he realized he couldn't hold her arms behind her and have the water hit her, because the water was hitting his back.

He was trying to come up with a solution to this problem; Haley attacked him, as hard as she could, with her mouth. She kissed, bit, licked, and sucked his neck and shoulders trying to tell him to hurry up. She finally got through to him when he let out a string of curses before devouring her mouth as she had done with his shoulders and releasing her hands.

Haley wasted no time in putting her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. When Nathan pulled her up in his arms Haley wrapped her legs around his waist. Without breaking the kiss Nathan made his way from the still running shower to his bed. When he tried to pull back to breathe Haley tried not to let him go, but since he was stronger then her he managed to get out of her grasp, making Haley whimper at the loss of him against her.

"Remember I'm the boss until midnight." Nathan told her getting up.

'_Damn I was hoping he forgot… Kinda' _Haley thought to herself as she leaned up on her elbows, "Where are you going?" She yelled as she watched him leave the room. _'Damn he has a fine ass among other thing' _

When he returned he had a can of whipped cream, and chocolate sauce, "Dessert." Nathan said.

Haley just raised an eyebrow, and Nathan smirked when she tried to hide the blush that formed as he showed her what he had. He put the whipped cream, and chocolate sauce on the dresser, then went into the bathroom and grabbed a couple of towels. When he returned Haley had the chocolate sauce open and had dipped her finger in it, and was in the middle of licking it off when he returned to the bedroom.

"Never mind that stuff." Nathan said, as all thoughts left his mind and went south.

Haley just smirked, _'My plan worked, I'm genius or guys are just to easy… probably both' _Haley thought putting the chocolate sauce on the dresser just as Nathan basically pounced on her, causing them both to laugh, then finished what they started in the shower.


	28. Chapter 28: Married?

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot and keep me motivated.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned the characters but I don't, or anything about OTH, but I so wish I did. 

**Chapter 28: Married?**

"I'm still hungry." Haley said stretching across the bed as Nathan put on a pair of boxers.

Nathan chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. Pulling back he said, "Well we've used up the chocolate sauce, and whipped cream, what else do you want?" He teased.

"That was dessert, I want dinner." Haley told him pulling one of his sweaters on and slipping into a pair of his shorts.

"Well the food is in the middle of the kitchen floor, so help yourself." Nathan smirked. Sticking her tongue out at Nathan she got up, Haley went into the kitchen to see if anything that wasn't on the floor edible. She found a bag of potato chips and gold fish, and then she returned to Nathan and sat on his bed eating them.

"Are you going to share?" Nathan asked teasing her.

"Nope." Haley told him as she grabbed the TV remote and turned it on pretending to ignore him, which was impossible for Haley.

"Please Haley." Nathan begged.

"What's in it for me?" Haley asked.

Before Nathan could answer her, there was a knock on the door, "Hold that thought." She told him then answering the door.

"What's up Tigger?" Haley asked as she opened the door.

"You tell me Mrs. Scott." Brooke said, "I told you to have fun, not get married!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke what the hell are you talking about?" Haley asked confused looking to Lucas for some help.

"She means that you and Nathan getting married." Lucas informed her.

"What?! We are not married." Haley said as Nathan came into the room, "Who's not married?" He asked.

"Me and you." Haley told him.

"Huh?" Nathan asked just as confused as Haley.

"I got a phone call from Felix, who said you told him you guys got married." Lucas told them.

"What I didn't say that." Nathan told everyone.

"What did you say?" Brooke asked eyeing him and walked toward Haley who was on the couch to fix her hair.

"He told me that things were fine, and I repeated him." Nathan explained.

"How come he thinks you two are married then?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know" Nathan said trying to remember, "Um… I think he said that the plan was working and that the public is thinking about us getting married." Nathan recalled.

"Then what happened?" Brooke asked braiding Haley's hair.

"I don't remember, I was too busy thinking of getting in the shower to really listen to what he was saying." Nathan admitted making Haley blush.

"Why was the shower so important?" Lucas asked, causing Haley to blush even more, when Lucas looked at her and it finally clicked, "Oh, uh…Never mind," Lucas said a little uncomfortable, "So you're not married, right?" Lucas asked.

"We've known each other for a week Luke; no we are not married." Haley said then Brooke whispered something in her ear, and got a punch in the arm from her comment.

"Not funny Brooke." She said.

"You better call Felix and tell him." Lucas said as Brooke started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked not liking being left out.

"Nothing." Haley said glaring at Brooke daring her to say that out loud. Luckily Brooke kept her mouth shut and just winked at Nathan.

"Call Felix and explain what happened." Lucas said again finally gaining his brothers attention.

"Who else thinks we're married?" Haley asked.

"No one other then Felix, us, Peyton and Jake." Lucas told her.

"How did they find out?" Nathan asked.

When Lucas didn't answer, and turned to Brooke Haley asked, "Brooke have you talked to Peyton recently?" She asked.

Brooke's response was to tug on the braid she was making causing Haley to yell and slap her, then Brooke said "Duh, one of my best friends gets married and I'm not there; I had to know what Peyton knew- which was nothing. Jeyton says congratulations though." She said to Nathan.

"Who's Jeyton?" Nathan asked confused.

"Peyton and Jake, together they're Jeyton." Brooke said as if it was obvious finishing Haley's hair, "There now you look like you weren't just rolling around in bed." Brooke said earning another slap from Haley who started to blush. "What it's true, and if you're going to be um… staying here why don't we go pack you some clothes that you can wear from your place." She told Haley eyeing Nathan's sweats.

"I think she looks good." Nathan said giving Haley a wink.

"But she can't wear it out in public." Brooke argued.

"Nate, don't bother trying to argue. She'll win." Lucas told Nathan.

"It's true, sad but true." Haley said.

"Yep, now Haley go get dressed so we can go." Brooke said getting up and pulling Haley with her.

"Thanks but, I don't need your help Brooke." Haley said as they left, "Lucas, be careful in the kitchen." She yelled over her shoulder.

"Why do I need to be careful?" Lucas asked who was already on his way to the kitchen. When he got there he found the answer, "Damn Nathan, I knew you didn't like cleaning or cooking but why did you do this?" He asked half laughing as Nathan came up behind him.

"Haley started it." Nathan defended himself, as they made their way around the mess.

"Sure she did." Lucas said sarcastically, "And you didn't provoke her at all?" He questioned.

"Shut up man." Nathan told his brother, "So how are you and Brooke doing?" He asked changing the subject.

"We're fine. Thank god we know how not to attract attention from the media." He joked, and then he slipped a little on some tomatoes.

"Ha that's what you get for teasing me." Nathan laughed, "So what did Jake say when he 'found out'?" Nathan asked as they sat on a couple stools.

"He totally freaked out. I'm surprised he didn't call and yell at you." Lucas said.

"Yeah, I need to call Felix before he tells who knows who and it's in the papers." Nathan said picking up the phone.

"Good idea." Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"Here wear these; you didn't wear them together so hopefully no one will notice that they're dirty." Brooke said.

"They aren't dirty Brooke they were washed, and I can dress myself thank you." Haley said as she grabbed the jeans and t-shirt from Brooke.

"Yes, but I help you dress better." Brooke explained.

"Yes you do." Haley admitted, "Now what did Peyton really say when you talked to her?" Haley asked.

"She said she was pissed that she wasn't there but other then that she just wants you to be happy." Brooke told her.

"Well you'll both be at my wedding- when I have one. So don't worry." Haley assured her, "I need to call her and tell her that I'm not married." She said grabbing her cell.

"Good idea, tell her to meet us at your place." Brooke said as Haley dialed Peyton.

"Hey Peyton it's me…. No I'm not married…. It's not my fault that Brooke called you… You're in luck because here she is." Haley said then put the phone on speakerphone.

"Hi Blondie what's up?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"Nothing, so Haley's not married. I told you so." Peyton told Brooke with a smirk.

"Well I thought she was, can you blame me for wanting to know?" Brooke asked.

"You know I wouldn't tell just one of you," Haley said, "You'd both be in my wedding, and I'd make you both wear ugly bridesmaid dresses." She teased.

"As long as Brooke designs the dresses I'm fine with that." Peyton joked, all three knowing that if Brooke designed it, it wasn't going to be ugly.

"Speaking of dresses, Haley I need the measurements for your dress." Brooke informed her.

"Ok, we can stop by your shop and get them after we leave my place." Haley said, "Peyton do you want to come with?" Haley asked.

"Sure." Peyton said, "I'll be leaving here in a few." She said and hung up.


	29. Chapter 29: Jenny

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot and keep me motivated.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned the characters but I don't, or anything about OTH, but I so wish I did. 

**Chapter 29: Jenny**

Peyton knocked on Haley's door fifteen minutes later. Haley was a little surprised when she saw that she was with Jenny.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind. The nanny called in sick, and when she heard I was leaving she wouldn't let go of me." Peyton said half-apologizing, half-amused that Jenny was still attached to her leg.

"It's ok, come on in." Haley said letting them in bending down to Jenny's height she spoke to the little girl, "Hi my name is Haley. Do you want something to drink?" She asked.

Holding on to Peyton's leg she looked up silently asking if it was ok.

"It's okay Jenny, these are friends of your daddy and me." Peyton said with a smile.

"I have some juice if you want." Haley said, then Jenny gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Ok come with me." Haley said holding out her hand, glad when she took it.

"Thank you. I couldn't get her off my leg." Peyton said joking to Haley low enough that Jenny couldn't hear what they were talking about, "She's shy until you get her to open up."

"No problem," Haley said as she took Jenny to the kitchen, "Okay I have orange juice or apple. Which one?" She asked Jenny who had climbed into a chair.

"Apple juice please." Jenny said.

Nodding Haley opened the juice and started to make a glass for her and Jenny.

"Haley, was that goldilocks?" Brooke yelled from her room.

"Yes." Haley yelled back, turning to Peyton, "Will you go and watch her please, every time I've left the room my lingerie some how ends up in the bag and the rest of my stuff disappears." Haley told Peyton who laughed.

"That's Brooke for you. I'll be right back ok." She asked Jenny who nodded as she took a drink of the juice.

"So how old are you?" Haley asked as Peyton left.

"I'm four." Jenny told her.

"Four. Really wow you're a big girl." Haley said and Jenny smiled at the compliment.

"I'm going to school this year." She said, "Daddy said so."

"I'll bet you'll love it, and if you need any help you can ask me." Haley offered.

"I won't need help I'm going to do it own my own." Jenny said.

"Good for you." Haley said, "Do you want to go play dress up?" Haley asked and smiled when the Jenny's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, as soon as Peyton and Brooke are done we are going to store that has a bunch of beautiful dressed that you'll love." Haley told her.

"Is someone talking about my dresses?" Brooke asked as she walked into the kitchen, and Peyton came out a second later holding a bag for Haley.

"Yeah, I think Jenny wants to try on some clothes." Haley said.

"Yeah, can I please? I love dress up." Jenny said.

"I think I can find you something, and if I can't I'll make you one." Brooke promised.

"Ok then what are we waiting for?" Peyton asked, "Let's go." She said. As they walked to the elevators, Peyton whispered, "I managed to sneak in some jeans and t-shirts, but that's it." She apologized.

"That's great; I couldn't get a shirt in there not to mention any jeans or shorts." Haley said.

"Whatcha talking about?" Brooke asked as they stepped out of the elevators.

"Nothing." Peyton and Haley said at the same time.

"I don't believe you." Brooke said, "But I'll let it slide. Jenny what's your favorite color?" She asked changing the subject, much to Haley and Peyton's relief.

"Pink! Duh, it's the prettiest color there is." Jenny told her.

"That is very true." Brooke said, "But Haley doesn't like that color." She said as if it was a secret. Jenny looked at Haley in shock, "Why don't you like pink?" She asked.

"I don't know, come on let's get in the car." Haley said.

On the drive to Brooke's shop Jenny talked nonstop about dresses and make-up. The girls learned that Jenny put make-up on all three guys when "Uncle Nate, and Uncle Luke" came over, then they had tea parties where dressing up was mandatory according to Jenny.

"So what do you make them wear?" Haley asked very intrigued.

"I got a dress set from Grandma Karen and I make Uncle Nate wear a purple dress, Uncle Luke wears a blue one, and Daddy wears a green one." Jenny told them, "I wear the prettiest one though, it's a long, long red one and I have a crown and necklace too." She said proudly.

"That's awesome. Do you make them wear any jewelry?" Peyton asked doing her best not to laugh.

"Sometimes but they don't like too." Jenny said oblivious to the fact that all three girls were trying not to laugh.

"Here we are." Peyton said as they pulled up to the shop.

"Yea!" Jenny squealed hoping out of the car after Brooke.

Brooke opened the door and let Jenny go wild picking out what colors she wanted on a dress while she took Haley's measurements leaving Peyton to help Jenny.

"Are you really going to make her a dress?" Haley asked standing on a platform for Brooke.

"Yeah, why not? Besides if she likes it maybe she'll wear it to the wedding." Brooke replied as she finished writing down a bunch of numbers for Haley's dress, "Ok you are done. What do you think of this design?" She asked Haley showing her the sketch she made. It was a strapless, fell to the top of the drawings shoulders, and was gold with little golden lace around the top. It looked to be floor length and had a small train, and there was a slit that ran from the side of the bottom up to mid-thigh. Brooke had stapled a little piece of the material and lace to the picture.

"That is gorgeous Brooke!! I can't wait to see the real dress." Haley exclaimed, "What are you making for you and Peyton?" She asked.

"Well I finished Peyton's already. It's aqua and has straps that cross in the back, and is floor length. Mine is a violet one that only goes across one shoulder, also floor length. I want you to be the only one with a train since you are hosting the event." Brooke said.

"Can I see Peyton's?" Haley asked getting excited, the charity event she was hosting was a big deal and all the proceeds were going to be split between four of New York women's shelter homes that didn't have very good security guarding the women. It was a huge event and they had a lot of stars coming.

"No you can't see Peyton's dress. She can't even see it until she puts it on. I don't want to jinx them." Brooke said.

"Ok that's cool." Haley said stepping down off the platform; she had forgotten how superstitious Brooke was about her dresses. "Let's go find Peyton and Jenny." She said.

As soon as they stepped out of her office, Jenny rushed up to Brooke hold a bright pink fabric and a small bag of glitter. "I want my dress this color and sparkly please." She asked Brooke handing it over to her.

"Okay I can do that." Brooke said then cut some of the fabric and turned it into a dress, "Here put this on over your clothes and stand here." Brooke said giving Jenny a mock dress that she made out of the fabric Jenny gave her floor after Jenny put in on. Peyton helped her get on the platform so she wouldn't trip. "Okay, where do you want the glitter?" Brooke asked as she started to take her measurements.

"All over!" Jenny said excitedly looking in the mirror.

"Ok. Hold still for a sec ok." Brooke said as she finished her measurements, "Ok I have what I need and I'll make it as soon as I can." Brooke promised.

"Yeah, and after you have the dress we can help with your hair and make-up." Haley offered.

"Really? Thank you! I can't wait!" Jenny said and took off the fake dress and gently handed it back to Brooke, "Be careful with it." Jenny said seriously.

"I promise I won't mess it up." Brooke said putting the 'dress' in a closet.

While Brooke was measuring Haley and Jenny she walked around the store, and picked out a white formal dress.

"Brooke, what's this?" Peyton asked showing it her.

"A dress, duh." Jenny said sarcastically, making Haley and Brooke laugh.

"It was suppose to be for a girl for prom, unfortunately when she saw it she thought it was to white, and pure for her." Brooke said rolling her eyes, "She blamed me for the color she picked out. Stupid little bit…birdie." Brooke said catching herself before she said "bitch" in front of Jenny causing Haley and Peyton to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked confused.

"Brooke's just a funny person." Peyton said holding the dress up, "So are you selling this?" She asked Brooke.

"Yeah, why?" Brooke asked, the dress was more of a wedding dress then a prom dress.

"I thought it was a wedding dress and you don't usually make those." Peyton said, putting it back. "It's a good design though."

"Thanks, I was thinking about making it a shirt and skirt…" Brooke said and she got an idea, "Give it." She said to Peyton, "I'll only be an hour, two tops." She said going into her office and shutting the door behind her before anyone could say anything to stop her.

"See what you did." Haley said to Peyton pointing to Brooke's door.

"I didn't do anything." Peyton said defending herself. "You know Brooke she could be in the middle of an earthquake and still be making an outfit."

"Yeah, exactly like you and your art." Haley said, "Speaking of, why don't we go to your studio?" Haley suggested. "It'll be awhile before we get Brooke back."

"True, Jenny do you wanna go see some of my drawings?" Peyton asked, "You can draw or paint if you want too." She said.

"Okay." Jenny said _'these people are so cool'_.

"Cool, I'll call the guys and let them know what's going on." Haley said dialing Nathan. She told him where they were and what was going on. "Nathan said that they'll come by an a little bit, they're doing something for the club." She told them.

"Ok, let's go draw." Peyton said and they walked down to Peyton's studio.


	30. Chapter 30: The Rest of the Day

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot and keep me motivated.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned anything about OTH, but I don't which totally sucks.

**Chapter 30: The Rest Of The Day**

When the guys got to Peyton and Brooke's stores they met a pained covered Jenny, and Haley. Peyton was the only one who didn't have paint covering her.

"What happened to you guys?" Jake asked trying not to laugh at his daughter, although she was laughing.

"Daddy, Peyton made me art." Jenny said excitedly, "Come on. I'll show you." She said and pulled Jake into Peyton's studio.

"Are you art too?" Nathan asked laughing at Haley.

"Someone had to go first." She replied as she put her green hands on his face and gave him a small kiss. When she pulled back Nathan had two green handprints, and an orange mouth. "Opps." She said starting to laugh.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"I guess the paint wasn't fully dry." Lucas said laughing at his brother.

"Don't worry, it'll wash off." Peyton informed him as he saw what happened in his reflection.

"So why are you art, and what is it exactly?" Lucas asked after getting his breath back.

"Basically I have a person stand or lay in front of some canvas and I pour paint over them and let it splash over the canvas. When I'm done, the only thing left white is the silhouette of the person." Peyton explained, "I usually get mom's to be, and use only one or two colors though. Come on and see." Peyton told him.

"What about Brooke?" Lucas asked, he hadn't seen her yet.

"She is working on an outfit, she'll be back soon." Haley told him as they walked into Peyton's studio where Jenny and Jake were at.

"Wow, this is good." Jake said to Jenny. Stepping back to Peyton he started to ask her a question but she beat him too it.

"The paint will come off with a shower, and she's wearing a jumper I got for this type of painting so her clothes are fine." Peyton told him.

"Okay, thanks." Jake said a little surprised that she answered his questions without him saying anything.

"I paint like this for kids and that's how I knew what you're going to ask." Peyton explained after seeing the confusion on his face.

"What'd you think?" Haley asked Nathan showing him what Peyton did.

"I like it; it's unusual, and original." Nathan said after a minute. He looked at Jenny's and compared the two. Haley's was green, orange, blue, and red. Jenny's portrait was pink, red, and pink.

"I have to go change back into my clothes, I'll be back." Haley said and left, Nathan's eyes never leaving her.

"So how much do these cost?" Lucas asked Peyton.

"Um… these are free, but if you know anyone who wants one, they're between fifty and hundred dollars." Peyton said, "Why don't you go find Brooke? I'm sure you'll be able to get her to stop working." Peyton said noticing he kept looking at the door for Brooke.

Lucas didn't hesitate, "Okay, see you later." He said and was out the door.

"I think he's whipped." Jake teased, trying to wash his hands from where Jenny grabbed his.

Peyton laughed, "Definitely." She said handing him a towel.

"So thanks for entertaining Jenny. She loves the portrait." Jake said leaning against the cabinet.

"No problem, she was great, and it was fun to do." Peyton said.

"Where did Uncle Nate go?" Jenny asked who had changed and was starting to wash her hands with Jake's help.

"Nathan?" Peyton asked looking around, "Um… he was right here." Peyton said.

Jake raised an eyebrow, and nodded towards where Haley went to change, "Why don't we go and get some ice cream?" Jake asked changing the subject.

"Good idea." Peyton said and they left.

"Hey." Nathan whispered causing Haley to jump.

"Nathan, what the hell? You scared me!" She exclaimed forgetting that she was in the middle of changing and was wearing her bra and panties, before she got in the mini-shower Peyton had to wash her hair.

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait for you to get out." Nathan said unapologetically as he stepped closer, "Besides I needed to wash my face." He said, "I thought we could wash up together." He smirked.

"What if someone comes in?" Haley asked trying not to laugh.

"I locked the door." Nathan smirked starting to strip.

"Cocky much?" Haley asked her mouth starting to dry when he took off his shirt.

"Like what you see?" Nathan asked watching her. He took the last few steps and closed the distance between them and was very pleased with himself when he heard Haley's small gasp as he reached closer to her. Then he reached past her and turned the shower on causing her to jump at the sudden feel of cold water on her skin.

"Why did you do that? Now I'm all wet." Haley said moving from under the cold spray.

"That's just how I like you." Nathan smirked, earning a slap in the chest from Haley. Laughing he said, "So am I and I'm not complaining." Nathan said trying to pull Haley back but she kept out of his reach. "Don't you need to wash the paint out of your hair?" He asked trying to coax her back to him, and the cold water wasn't helping him any which he didn't like very much.

"I already did." Haley said pointing to a nearby sink, "I washed my hair in there since it has warm water, and the shower doesn't." Haley said with a small smile.

Nathan turned off the shower after he heard that, _'I'm not going to freeze my ass -not to mention other parts, off because there isn't any hot water'_ He thought to himself, "Why didn't you say so?" He asked as he took a towel she handed him.

"You didn't give me a chance too." Haley replied rolling her eyes at him when he grumbled something about freezing his balls off. _'Men are such babies, only much much hotter' _she thought as she watched him dry off and put his clothes back on to her disappointment. "So did you talk to Felix?" She asked, as put on her clothes.

"Yeah, luckily he hadn't said anything to anyone. I think he was still in shock." Nathan said.

"Why would you being married be a shock?" Haley asked.

"No one thinks I'm ever going to get married. They think all I care about is basketball and sex." He explained.

"But you don't." Haley said.

"Yeah I care about other things. No one wants to know it though." Nathan said.

"Prove them wrong. Don't let people make assumptions about you because they think they know what's good for you. Do it because you know it's good for you." Haley told him.

"Like getting married?" Nathan teased lightening the tension.

"Only if you want to." Haley teased back, "Come on, let's go. Everybody's probably wondering where we went." Haley said but Nathan stopped her before she could unlock the door.

"I don't want to go yet." Nathan said and started to kiss her neck.

"You don't play fair." Haley said biting her lip to keep from moaning.

Nathan just laughed, "You love it though." He whispered.

Turning around Haley wrapped her arms around her, "Yes I do." She said and pulled his mouth to hers.

"Haley, Peyton…" Brooke called out. She had just stepped out of her office to find no one there. "I can't believe they ditched me." She said and hung up the new outfit on a rack.

"They didn't ditch you; they just went over to Peyton's studio." Lucas said.

"Oh, when did you get here?" Brooke asked.

"A couple of minutes ago, I didn't want to disturb you while you were working." Lucas told her.

"I'm not working now." Brooke said with a smile, "And we haven't christened my office yet." She said putting her arms around his waist.

"Didn't we do that yesterday or something?" Lucas asked before leaning down to kiss her.

"Do you care?" Brooke asked.

"Not really." Lucas said as Brooke led him back to her office.

"Jenny's amazing." Peyton whispered as they drove around, Jenny had fallen asleep, as soon as they got in Jake's car.

"Thanks. You're amazing too." Jake said as he moved a piece of hair out of her face before turning back to the road.

"So where are we going?" Peyton asked turning so he wouldn't see her blush.

He did see though, but he didn't say anything. Instead he said, "I was thinking about going home." Jake said.

"What about ice cream?" Peyton teased, "You promised." She said pouting.

"I have chocolate and chocolate chip mint at home." Jake said trying not to laugh.

"Then hit the gas, what are you waiting for?" Peyton asked laughing.

"You have to promise to share it though." Jake teased.

"Okay, I will give you a bite." Peyton said.

"I need more then that." Jake said with a wink.

Peyton was about to respond when she saw Jenny stir a little, "I'll tell you later, when we're alone." Peyton whispered not wanting Jenny to hear what she was going to say to Jake- it definitely was not something a four-year old should hear.

Jake thought that Peyton was acting like a mom when he saw how uncomfortable Peyton was, "You're so amazing, I've only told a few girls about Jenny and they all freaked out." He said, "But you didn't. You accepted her, and now she loves you more then me." He joked.

"Well I'm not like most girls. I used to cheer and draw freaky art in high school." Peyton said, "As for Jenny who can't love her? She speaks her mind and doesn't notice the bad only the good around her. It just shows how great you are as a dad." She told him, "Now go faster I need some ice cream… among other things." She said with a wink.

"Yes ma'am." Jake replied with a small laugh as he sped up a little.

"Hey Brooke what's up?" Haley asked over the phone. Her and Nathan had made it back to his place and had just finished eating dinner when Brooke called Haley.

"Hi Tutor-girl, Goldilocks is here too." Brooke said.

"Hey Hales." Peyton said, "So what do we owe this three way?" Peyton asked.

"I just wanted to see what you guys were doing since you ditched me at my shop." Brooke said.

"At ten o'clock at night? Try again Tigger." Haley said with a laugh as she flipped through the TV channels on Nathan's flat screen.

"Ok, so I got distracted by a tall, blond, Greek God, can you blame me?" Brooke asked.

"No I got his brother." Haley teased.

"And I got the hot one of the bunch." Peyton teased them.

"No you didn't." Both Haley and Brooke said at the same time. Peyton just laughed at them.

"Speaking of, where are they?" Haley asked, "Nathan is doing club paperwork." Haley informed them.

"Jake is getting me some ice cream, so I have to go in a minute." Peyton said.

"Lucas is doing club stuff too." Brooke pouted, "Anyways I was just saying goodnight since we all have work and stuff to do tomorrow." She said.

"Oh why don't you guys come over for lunch?" Haley suggested, "The guys all have practice and I only have paperwork to do." She said.

"I can do that." Peyton said.

"Ditto, I'll be there around eleven." Brooke said.

"Okay there is nothing on TV." Haley pouted wanting to throw the remote at the screen, five hundred channels and nothing's on.

"I know, I flipped through then decided to watch a DVD." Peyton said.

"I went straight to Lucas's DVDs as soon as he mentioned TV." Brooke said.

"I gotta go I see ice cream and a very hot topping." Peyton said right before she hung up.

"She ditched us for Jake." Brooke said

"Yeah I know." Haley said.

"Well I better go too. I'm actually tired." Brooke said with a small laugh.

"Ok I guess I'll find something to read. See you tomorrow." Haley said and hung up, she realized she was exhausted and ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Haley woke up the next morning in Nathan's bed there was a note for her on the kitchen counter from Nathan:

_Hales,_

_I hope you got enough sleep. You didn't even stir when I carried you to bed. I have practice and won't be home until six, but I didn't want to wake you. There is a key under this note so don't worry about that. I hope you have a great day. _

_Nathan_

Haley picked up the key and smiled to herself, before going to work. The day went by quickly and lunch was a blast Brooke brought over the out that used to be a dress, it was now a skirt and tank top that Haley loved so Brooke gave it to her. They had talked about the upcoming wedding that weekend and the charity event the week after. Peyton and Haley had both begged to see the dresses but Brooke wouldn't let them. After they had left Haley had finished her paperwork for the singers and started to make calls to make sure everything was on track for the charity event, and by the time she was done she was ready to go home.

She surprised Nathan with a dinner and a massage, that didn't go according to plan but was very satisfying to both of them to say the least. The rest of the week was basically like that except Haley didn't fall asleep on the couch but in Nathan's arms instead.

On Friday Haley was trying to finish all of her work before Nathan picked her up for the drive to Tree Hill when she got a phone call.

"Miss James?" The voice asked.

"This is? Can I help you?" She asked assuming that the call was from the caterer or someone like that.

"Yes, this is Detective Mark Smith from NYPD. We wanted to let you know that Chris Keller is going in front of a parole board in a week and wanted to know if you would be there." He said.

Haley froze when she heard Chris's name.

"Hello? Miss James?" The detective asked.

Haley snapped out of it.

"Yeah, I'm here when is the meeting and where?" Haley asked. There was no way that she was going to let that bastard out of prison and hurt any other women. The detective gave her the information and she wrote it down thanked him. After she hung up with him she realized that she was shaking.

"Haley?" Nathan asked from the doorway causing Haley to jump. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said when he noticed that she was very pale and was gripping the back of her chair like a life line. "Haley what's wrong?" He asked stepping to her desk.

"Huh?... Nothing's wrong." Haley lied trying to get herself under control.

"Hales you can tell me." Nathan said wanting to comfort her but sensing that she didn't want anyone touching her.

Haley looked at him, and she told him about Chris, and the hearing. Then she basically ran in his arms and started to cry. Nathan just held her and let her cry, not caring about the wedding, his upcoming game, nothing except getting Haley to stop crying.

"It'll be okay." He told her rubbing her back, "We won't let him out. Don't worry." He repeated softly until she stopped crying and pulled back a little wiping her eyes.

"Why don't we stay here, we don't have to go anywhere." Nathan said.

"No I wanna go; I don't want him controlling my life from behind bars." Haley told him, "At least I'll be able to relax and forget everything for the weekend." She told him with a small smile.

"Okay, but if you need anything let me know. We'll leave whenever you want." Nathan promised.

"Thank you." Haley said, "I need you to promise me you won't say anything to anyone about Chris. We all need this weekend to relax and it'll ruin everything. I'll let them know when we get back, but I don't want anyone else to know until then okay." Haley asked.

"Sure, I won't say a word." Nathan promised.


	31. Chapter 31: Meeting the Family

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot and keep me motivated.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned anything about OTH, but I don't which totally sucks.

**Chapter 31: Meeting the Family**

Nathan called the guys and told them that they were running late, he didn't mention anything about Haley and she was grateful for that. She didn't want Peyton and Brooke treating her like a baby, making sure nothing is done to upset her or anything like that. After she talked with Nathan she felt better and really did want a weekend vacation away from everything, and that was before she learned about Chris. All she really wanted was a weekend to forget all her problems.

"Do you want anything before go?" Nathan asked after loading her suitcase in the SUV. He didn't really know what to do for Haley except for being there for her.

"Umm… No I got everything." Haley said after a quick mental check. _'Dress- check, jeans- check, t-shirts- check, swimsuit- check, lingerie– check.'_ She thought to herself.

"Okay, do you want to stop and get anything to eat?" He asked as they got in the car and he turned it on.

"Are you hungry?" She asked after putting on her seatbelt.

"A little, but I can wait if your not hungry." Nathan offered.

"Nathan if you're hungry then let's stop, I don't mind eating now." Haley said she really was hungry but didn't want Nathan to sacrifice anything to make her feel better.

"Okay." Nathan said, "We'll stop at the first fast food place we drive by." He told her.

"You mean like that Jack-in-the-Box?" Haley asked with a small laugh.

"They don't count." Nathan said with a smirk happy to make Haley laugh.

"Oh ok." Haley laughed.

A minute later they did stop at a taco bell, and got some tacos.

They agreed to split the radio and since Nathan was driving he got first dibbs on what they listened to. He pulled out a CD and put it in the CD player, as soon as Haley heard the rap; she pulled out her ipod and earphones.

"Hey that's not fair." Nathan pouted, "You get to listen to everything you want but I don't."

"Okay, I guess you're right." Haley admitted reluctantly, but loved that Nathan pouted. It made his bottom lip look like a small piece of candy and all she wanted to do was lick and nibble it. She was amazed that all he had to do was smile at her to turn her on. After a week of living together (with the occasional trip to her place to get some clothes that she could actually wear in public) they had gotten to know each other very well. They both could tell when the other was lying, and gotten to notice certain things. Haley knew that when Nathan raised an eyebrow it meant that he was either mad or turned on- usually the latter. She also noticed that when he was nervous or worried he couldn't sit still.

Nathan had noticed things about Haley as well. He learned that when she was talking on the phone she couldn't stop moving, she had to do something. He also learned that when she looked at him longer then a minute or two she was trying to figure out how to tell him she wanted him- like she was doing now.

"Haley, stop it." Nathan scolded her, although he really didn't mean it and it was very obvious to anyone who looked.

"Stop what?" Haley teased; she knew what she was doing to him and loved doing it. It made her feel sexy and made her want him- then. It was a turn on both ways.

"You know what. We are already half an hour late and still have awhile to go." He said trying to ignore her, but failing miserably.

"It won't hurt if we're an hour late will it?" Haley asked softly running her hand up his thigh.

He stopped her hand before she could get very far, "No, I promised my mom, we'd be there early." He said through clenched teeth. He repeated that in his head over and over until he got himself under control- as much control as possible anyway.

Haley pouted in her seat although she wasn't really upset or anything. She was just getting nervous about meeting his family. After a couple of minutes of her fake pouting she dropped the act and asked him who would be there, it would be better if she knew everyone as much as possible. Plus it kept her mind and hands off Nathan.

"Well there is my mom, Lucas's mom Karen; they run the café slash diner. My mom's younger brother Cooper, he drives race cars and then there is my dad's older brother Keith, he's a mechanic and runs the garage he and Cooper opened." Nathan explained again. He had told her this and more a lot, but she had kept wanting to know more about everyone.

"Okay I have another question, but you don't have to answer it if you don't want too." Haley said after half an hour of grilling him about everyone. This question was about Dan and she didn't want to bring up a sore subject.

"Shoot." Nathan said with a wink, "You can ask me anything."

"Okay… your dad… Why… Have you ever…" Haley tried to ask.

"He cheated on Karen with my mom, and when he found out about Lucas, he took off and told my mom that they should run off together. She almost said yes but found out about me and he took off to California. Mom and Karen met in a business class, neither of them knew about the other. They totally clicked even after finding about Dan, and have been best friends since then." Nathan said, that was all he knew and that's all he wanted to know.

"And now Karen and Keith are getting married." Haley said.

"Yeah, they've loved each other but never got together until recently though." Nathan said.

"Did your mom ever marry?" Haley asked.

"No, she dated but not a lot. She was more into work instead." He tried to explain.

"Why do you have the last name Scott?" Haley asked before thinking, "Never mind." She quickly said.

"It's ok." Nathan reassured her before explaining, "Keith was there for both of our moms every second he could- from Lamaze to the actual births. So in respect to him we're named Scott."

"Okay." Haley said she knew that Keith and Cooper were there for him and Luke their entire lives so it made sense. "So how bad are they going to interrogate me?" She asked changing the subject.

Nathan laughed at her question before answering, "Oh, very badly." He teased, then after seeing that she thought that was true he told her, "Don't worry, they'll love you. All they will want to know is if I'm happy, and if you'll hurt me. So you don't have anything to worry about, unless you plan on hitting on the shovel or something." He joked.

"Darn, you found out about the plan." Haley said teasing him, "I guess I'll have to figure out something else." She said and pretended to think about it. "Oh I know, I'll seduce you to death." She said after a minute.

"I like that plan." Nathan told her giving her a wink, "When do you tart?" He asked.

"Well I'd say now, but you're driving and I don't want to die. Then I have to meet your family, and unpack, and then we'd have to eat." Haley said slowly thinking about what was going to happen, "We will probably have separate rooms, then helping get everything set up for the wedding. Then the actual wedding, the entire time I'm being nice of course. So… The plan will go into action as soon as we get back home." Haley told him trying not to laugh when she saw his face.

Haley was so caught up in Nathan that she didn't notice that they had arrived. She jumped when Brooke opened her door.

"Tutor-girl! It's about time. Did you guys stop for a quickie or something? Come on you have to see Uncle Cooper he is a hottie!" Brooke said all in one breathe as she basically pulled Haley out of the car and into the house, not giving her a chance to speak.

Haley looked around for help, but Nathan was saying hi to Lucas and getting their clothes. Peyton was playing with Jenny on the porch and from Nathan's description Karen, but she couldn't see Jake anywhere. As Brooke dragged her into the house Haley barley had time to look at the house, all she could tell was that the walls were a light yellow color. Brooke suddenly stopped, causing Haley to crash into her almost knocking them both over. "Brooke, what the hell?!" Haley asked as she gained her balance. Looking up she saw Deb, Nathan's mom talking to hot Uncle Cooper. Yes he was a hottie, but Haley was more concerned with meeting Deb.

"Are you two okay?" Deb asked the girls.

"Yeah, we're fine, thanks." Haley said softly cursing Brooke in her head.

"You must be Haley. It's nice to meet you." She said and put out her hand for Haley to shake, which she did.

"You're his mom, nice to meet you too." Haley said.

"So you're the one who's made my nephew behave." Cooper said with a smile, "You deserve a medal."

Before Haley could say thank you Brooke started to talk, "Yeah, she's the best, I mean we don't call her Tutor-girl for nothing. She can make anyone nice. Not that Nathan's not nice or anything like that; Lucas is also nice and is really hot, kinda like you but blond and," before she could go any further Haley put her hand over Brooke's mouth.

"What she means is thanks, but I didn't do anything. It was all Nathan." Haley said to Cooper who was trying hard not to laugh.

"I'll go help with the bags." He said then started towards the door.

As soon as he was out of earshot and Haley lowered her hand Brooke turned to her, "Why didn't you stop me from telling Cooper I think he's hot?" She asked, "You know how I go on and on, and now he probably thinks I'm crazy."

"Brooke you are crazy." Haley assured her, and had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing. "Besides I didn't even get a chance to say anything since you dragged me out of the car." Haley informed her friend.

_Cough cough_

"Oh um… Sorry?" Brooke said forgetting that Deb was still in the room.

Deb just smiled and said, "I can see why Nathan likes you Haley."

"Haley?" Nathan called as he stepped into the house.

"In here." Haley called back and when Nathan appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry I was going to introduce you to everyone, but I guess Brooke did that." He teased at seeing Haley with his mom.

"Nah, Brooke just wanted me to meet your uncle." Haley explained, causing Brooke to blush, "Your mom was already in here." She told him.

"I can see that." Nathan said then gave his mom a hug, "Brooke I think Lucas wants to talk to you about something you said." He informed her.

"I'm so going to kill you." Brooke told Haley as she went to find Lucas.

"So…?" Nathan said after Brooke left not knowing what to say or do.

"Did you get your things put up?" Deb asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know where to put Haley's stuff." He said, when he noticed that there was only one guest room and Jake and Jenny had it. He didn't know where the girls were going to be sleeping.

"Put them in your room." Deb said, "You are both adults and I trust you to be careful, and besides we don't have any extra rooms to spare." She explained.

Nathan was speechless. He didn't know where Haley would've slept and the last place he expected was his room.

"Don't act so surprised. Now close your mouth you're drooling, and show Haley your room." Deb told him, turning to Haley she said, "Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes, and you'll be able to meet everyone then."

"Okay, if you need any help with the anything let me know, maybe I can help." Haley offered.

"Okay, I doubt that we need any help but come to the kitchen after you put your stuff up and I might be able to find something." Deb said already liking Haley.

"Okay, Haley follow me." Nathan said, and led her up a staircase and into his room.

Nathan closed the door behind her, and asked her a question, "Why did you offer to help? We could've put your seductress skills to work." He told her.

"Okay, one I was being polite, and two, I don't think there's enough room on your bed for two of us." Haley pointed out.

Nathan's room looked like it was a guest room; there was a TV, desk, dresser and a small bed. Haley doubted it was bigger then a twin size.

Nathan looked at the bed, "Lucas switched them." He informed Haley.

"How do you know?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Because he used to do this all the time, so I wrote something on one of the corners to prove it." Nathan said taking the sheet off the bed, "See, I told you so." He said with a smirk showing Haley the corner where "Eugene" was in faded black marker.

"Eugene?" Haley asked confused.

"It's his middle name, and he hates it." Nathan smirked, "Just ask him."

"So you put his name there why?" Haley asked.

"So that the next time he switched beds knowing I wasn't coming home alone, that the entire school would know his middle name." Nathan explained.

"Oh, so I'm guessing he forgot you did that?" Haley said amused at his tactics.

"Yeah probably, let's go embarrass him, since we won't be having sex." Nathan suggested.

Haley laughed as they went down to where everyone else was, the kitchen.

"Hey Hales this is my mom Karen." Lucas said introducing her to Karen and Keith, "And this is Keith my soon to be dad." He said.

Haley shook both their hands, "It's nice to meet you." She told them.

"Yeah, Eugene just wouldn't stop talking about you two." Nathan added, glaring at Lucas.

Brooke and Peyton looked confused while everyone else laughed while Lucas turned red.

"Shit I forgot about that." Lucas grumbled.

"Who's Eugene?" Brooke asked.

"He's your boyfriend." Nathan told her with a smirk, "And I expect my bed to be in my room by tonight." He added glaring at Lucas.

"Okay I'm lost." Brooke said looking around for someone to fill her in.

"I'll explain later." Lucas told her.

"Ok I have to finish dinner so those of you who can't cook, get out the kitchen." Karen told everyone.

Everybody started to leave except Haley and Deb. Nathan gave Haley a small kiss before leaving with everyone else.

"Do you cook Haley?" Karen asked her.

"Yeah, but I'm a klutz so please don't give me any knives." Haley told her, "The last time I cooked and used a knife I ended up in the hospital. I tripped and as I put my hand out for balance I grabbed a knife and it cut my hand." Haley informed them.

After exchanging a glance to each other Karen turned to Haley and asked, "How good are you with spoons?"

"I'm pretty good with those." Haley said, and Karen handed her cake mixture for her to stir smiling. _'It's going to be an interesting weekend' _Haley thought as she started to stir the cake.


	32. Chapter 32: Fun After Dinner

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot and keep me motivated.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned anything about OTH, but I don't which totally sucks.

_**A/N: Sorry but the next chap might take a little longer, but there will be a Naley sex scene involved**_

**Chapter 32: After Dinner**

Dinner went pretty good considering the girls had no clue what to say, except for Brooke who started to hit on Cooper every time he asked her for something. Jenny was the peacemaker at dinner; whenever everyone was quiet she started to talk. She told everyone about Peyton's art, Brooke's dresses, and that Haley doesn't like pink. She also started most of the conversations, most were about preschool, basketball, or boys with cooties.

Later after dinner Haley had offered to do the dishes and was in the middle of them when Lucas came in to help. "Hey need some help?" He asked already drying some plates.

"Sure, thanks." Haley said, rinsing the silverware.

"By the way, Nathan's bed is back in his room." Lucas told her opening the cabinet for the plates to be put away.

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry about earlier, and spilling your middle name and everything." She apologized.

"It's ok, I totally forgot about that. Besides I know Nathan's middle name, unfortunately he likes it." Lucas said making a face.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Haley asked laughing at his face.

"It's Royal. So he thinks he's royalty because of it." Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"Has Nathan always been so…?" Haley asked trying to figure out how to describe him.

"Cocky? Arrogant?" Lucas supplied.

"I was thinking more like outspoken, and full of himself." Haley said causing Lucas to laugh.

"I've never heard Nathan described as that but, yeah he has always been like that since Jr high. As soon as he made varsity basketball his ego started to grow and hasn't stopped." Lucas informed Haley, both knowing he was joking.

"I heard my name, Haley whatever he said is a complete lie." Nathan told her.

"Yeah, I figured that out." Haley said giving Lucas a wink and dried her hands off, "What's everyone doing?" She asked. The kitchen was closed off to the other rooms except for the dinning room.

"Well our parents want to go out dancing, since its Karen and Keith's last night as single people. Brooke wants to go too, since Cooper going." Nathan said to Lucas who went to get his girlfriend.

"Jake's parents are coming to pick up Jenny. After that we have the house to ourselves." Nathan told Haley as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Oh…Never mind." Brooke said interrupting them and turning to leave just as Nathan picked up Haley and set her on the counter.

"Brooke, it's okay. What's up?" Haley asked while Nathan sent Brooke a death glare.

"I was going to see if you two wanted to go dancing." Brooke told them.

"Dancing would be fun." Haley said, biting her lip to keep from laughing at Nathan's expression.

"So is swimming." Nathan said after a minute.

"Oh swimming! I'm in!" Brooke exclaimed and went back into the living room.

"I was suggesting that for just us." Nathan pouted.

"Well you said it too loud." Haley told him, "We can have fun anyways." She told him.

"Really?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, we won't be having sex but we'll still have fun." Haley told him.

"Sex is fun though." Nathan told her pouting again.

"And playing 'Chicken' with a three drunk girls isn't fun?" Haley asked with a smirk.

"Drunk?" Nathan asked and stopped pouting.

"Yeah, there is a store down the street, and after one quick stop after Jenny leaves, will almost guarantee three drunk girls." Haley told him.

"I love that idea." Nathan told her and helped her down from the counter, "I'll go get Lucas to take a liquor list. While you go change, unless you need my help." Nathan offered.

"I might need your help." Haley told him, "But I'm not changing until your parents are gone." Haley told him as they went into the living room where everyone else was.

Ten minutes later Jenny was gone, and the house was theirs. Peyton, Brooke and Haley were in a bedroom deciding which suits to wear, while the guys went to the store.

"Peyton you can't wear blue. I'm wearing blue!" Brooke pouted after they all had their suits picked out.

"Why don't you wear a different one? I only packed this one, you packed three!" Peyton countered.

"Haley you decided." Brooke demanded.

"Nope I'm staying out of this." Haley said as she took her chocolate brown bikini to the bathroom to change. Because they all shopped together, they all knew what suits the others had. Haley always picked out ones that the other two wouldn't wear. Unfortunately Brooke and Peyton had similar tastes and now and then a fight like this broke out.

"Haley you always say that. Please help." Brooke begged through the bathroom door.

"No!" Haley yelled tying the top around her neck.

"Please!!" Brooke begged again.

"Fine, Brooke show Peyton your other suits and let her borrow one of them." Haley said after a minute and opening the door to face the two, still in her pants. Peyton mouthed her 'thank you' to her as Brooke went to get the other suits. Brooke loved her clothes and would never let anyone wear them, so if Peyton picked out one Brooke would change her mind and decide to change her outfit instead.

"I like this red one." Peyton told her after looking at them for a minute. Brooke had brought a blue, red, and black one with her.

"Well this black one is new, and I need to break it in. So you can wear your blue one, and I'll wear this black one." Brooke suggested.

"Okay." Peyton said giving Haley a wink.

"Now that the crisis is over I'm going to finish changing." Haley said and went to finish changing. While Peyton and Brooke were debating on who wears what Haley had pulled her hair up and braided it, not a good braid, but one that would keep her hair out of her face in the water.

"Haley, what's going on?" Peyton asked as she exited the bathroom.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"Well, since you've got here you've barley spent anytime with us." Brooke said standing next to Peyton, both already changed.

"So?" Haley asked, knowing where this was going.

"So? Come on Hales, you can tell us anything." Peyton said Brooke nodding in agreement.

Knowing they wouldn't give up until she told them what was going on Haley told them, "I want a weekend to relax, and if I tell you I won't be able to relax at all." Haley said, "So I'll tell you after we get home okay."

"What is it Hales?" Brooke asked more concerned now.

"I'll tell you when we get back to New York." Haley said, her tone not allowing either girl to argue with her, even though they both wanted to.

"Hey I thought you said you were going to need some help with your suit?" Nathan asked Haley as he walked in the room. Then he saw Peyton and Brooke, "Uh… So you did find it. Good." He stumbled.

"What took you so long?" Haley asked tying her wrap on as they walked downstairs.

"We couldn't decide on what to get." Nathan said.

"Hey I suggested calling but these two wouldn't let me." Jake defended himself. He started to drool over Peyton when she came into view.

"See Peyton I told you to wear the blue one." Brooke said.

"Yeah, you were totally right." Peyton rolling her eyes at Brooke, "So what did you guys get to drink?" She asked.

"A lot of stuff. What do you want?" Lucas asked wrapping his arms around Brooke, not even caring what was going on.

"I want a screaming orgasm." Brooke told him.

"Brooke! At least wait until we're out of earshot!" Haley exclaimed.

Lucas, who didn't seem to hear, or care, pulled her upstairs, "I can give you one of those." He told her.

"Okay, I'm going outside." Haley said grabbing a bottle of vodka, and Nathan then going outside. Peyton and Jake came out a minute later with a bottle of tequila, and the makings for shots.

They turned on some music and set things up on a table. After everything was set up the girls took off their wraps, and sat down on the edge of the pool.

"So drink first or swim?" Nathan asked the girls who looked like they planned on swimming first.

Peyton and Haley exchanged a glance before saying "Both" at the same time.

"Okay." Jake said watching as the girls both took a shot of tequila then jumped in the pool.

Haley swam to the shallow end of the pool, when she surfaced Nathan was on the steps and waiting for her. Peyton was still in the deep end talking to Jake who was sitting on the edge.

"Are you coming in?" Haley asked Nathan, "The water's nice." She told him.

"So is my view." He smirked eyeing her.

"You wanna see more, you gotta get in the water." Haley teased as she started to walk backwards towards the deep end.

"If you say so." Nathan said and dived under the water and came up next to her, "This is a much better view." He told her with a smirk.

"Yes it is." Haley agreed, taking in his very body, his eyes were midnight blue, and across shoulders, and chest he had water dripping down which led to his six-pack abs, and other very nice parts of his anatomy, though Haley was disappointed she couldn't see it because the water was too deep.

Nathan was just mesmerized as Haley was. She had on a chocolate bikini that with two small tugs he was sure he could get off of her. The temperature outside was in the eighties but when Nathan saw Haley's nipples harden he thought the temp went up about twenty degrees or more. As aware of Haley that he was, Nathan also kept in mind that Jake and Peyton were still out there with them. He assumed Haley had forgotten about them since she made no attempt to back away from Nathan, instead she did the exact opposite, when she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so she could kiss him.

Nathan happily allowed Haley to control the kiss until she wrapped her legs around his under the water, and he groaned into her mouth softly biting her lower lip. He reluctantly pulled away after biting her one more time. He put his forehead against hers as they both caught their breaths, however Haley didn't unwrap her legs from around Nathan until she remembered Peyton and Jake.

Luckily Jake and Peyton were too involved in each other to notice Nathan and Haley. In fact to Haley it looked like they were in the middle of making out. Haley pulled back and pulled him with her as she swam to the edge of the pool where they had left the bottle of tequila.

"I promised you three drunken girls, but two seem occupied. Will one work?" Haley asked pouring a shot for both of them.

"Which one?" Nathan asked with a smirk as he took the drink.

Haley didn't respond instead stroked him with one hand as she took a shot of tequila with the other. When Nathan started to pull her closer to him she stopped and sat up on a seat in the pool, "Ask me that question again, and you won't get even that." Haley whispered in his ear after licking his neck, and nibbling on his earlobe.

Nathan groaned, "That's not fair." He managed to get out.

"Life's not fair." Haley retorted handing him another shot.

By this time Peyton and Jake were done making out and were making there way over to them.

"Hales, how much have you had?" Peyton asked when she saw that her friend was pouring the shots with shaking hands.

"Not a lot, don't worry Peyton. I know how to hold my liquor." Haley said defensively.

"I know I was just curious." Peyton said raising her hands in surrender, then taking the shot Haley offered.

"Ok, so what do you guys want to do?" Jake asked downing his glass.

"I was told we'd get to play chicken." Nathan told Jake.

"No one is playing in the pool, and drinking without me right?" Brooke asked as she and Lucas came out.

"Of course not. You just started the party." Haley told her handing her the bottle.

"Goodie, now what about 'Chicken'?" Brooke asked slipping in the water, Lucas right behind her.

"I was told we'd get to play." Nathan informed her.

"I'll play, but not with Haley, she punches too hard." Brooke said.

"That was one time Brooke! Besides you scared me!" Haley defended herself.

"No punches, ok?" Peyton suggested and Haley nodded, "Come on Brooke." Peyton said.

"Alright." Brooke said, "Let's play."

After the girls were settled on the guys' shoulders, and they were about to start the game when Brooke stopped them.

"What now?" Haley asked holding Nathan's hands.

"We need some vodka." Brooke told them, "Lucas will you walk us over there?" Brooke asked leaning down to look at him and almost falling in the process.

"We got it." Peyton said, they were closer to the edge and while Brooke was talking to Lucas Peyton and Jake had grabbed the bottle.

"Ok, can we play now?" Haley asked, "It's getting kinda cold out here." She said.

"Don't worry I'll keep you warm." Nathan smirked, "Ouch, damn Haley, you hit hard." He complained after she hit his side.

"I do a lot of things hard." Haley whispered trying to be seductive, however when she leaned down to whisper that to him she fell forward into the water taking Nathan with her.

"Hey, no sex in the pool." Brooke told them as they came up.

"Or in front of us." Peyton informed them, causing Haley to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, that's what we were doing, having sex in front of you guys." Haley said sarcastically.

"Are we going to play of what?" Jake asked changing the topic away from his friends' sex life.

"Come on." Brooke said, "Haley get on him. Not like that, geez you guys have sick minds." She said after seeing everyone looking at her weird.

As soon as Haley was on Nathan's shoulders the game started. Peyton barley touched Brooke who fell, while trying to get a drink. Peyton and Haley both were laughing, because after a couple of minutes Nathan and Jake told them to try and get the others' suit off. Peyton managed to push Haley off, but Haley pulled her down to so all four of them hit the water all tangled up.

As they came up for air, they decided that they had swallowed enough chlorine from the pool and got out. Meanwhile Brooke and Lucas were busy playing body shots and didn't realize everyone had gotten out of the pool, until Haley 'accidentally' hit Brooke.

They decided that they should separate into pairs before they see something they don't want from someone else. They also decided to ditch the alcohol so they wouldn't be hung over at the wedding the next day.

Brooke and Lucas didn't mind that and left immediately, Jake and Peyton decided to go and find some snacks, while Haley and Nathan decided to stay outside and try out the jacuzzi.


	33. Chapter 33: Playing in the Pool

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot and keep me motivated.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned anything about OTH, but I don't which totally sucks.

_**A/N: School is starting tomorrow so the chapters won't be coming as fast as I used to do them. The story will be skipping some little parts and mainly staying on Naley. I don't know how many more chapters I'll be adding, but I will finish this story, before I start another one.**_

**Chapter 33: Playing in the Pool**

Nathan turned the jacuzzi on while Haley got in. "Oh my god, I forgot what it was like to relax." She said resting her head on the edge, closing her eyes.

"You don't get to relax much?" Nathan asked getting in next to her.

"No." Haley laughed softly, "I work all day, listening to brats who just want their fifteen minutes of fame to last the rest of their lives, or doing paper work. Usually it's fine but, this week I've had to make plans for the charity ball I'm hosting, so I've barley had time to sleep between you and work." Haley said giving him a smile to let him know that she was kidding about him.

"Maybe I can help." Nathan said, "Scoot forward." He told her slightly pushing her so that he could sit behind her.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked starting to laugh which turned into a moan when Nathan started to massage her shoulders.

"You are very tense." Nathan said as he rubbed her muscles.

"Mmm." Haley replied dropping her head down to let Nathan have better access.

"I'm going to untie this ok?" Nathan asked slightly pulling on the tie around her neck that was interfering with the massage.

"Okay." Haley replied softly not really caring, she had Nathan's hand on her neck and shoulders, and hot water everywhere else.

"Don't fall asleep on me." Nathan chucked a minute later.

"I'll try not to." Haley said with a giggle, she was awake just very relaxed, "Aren't you suppose to be the tired one? With basketball practice and everything?" Haley asked.

"I'm used to the hard work. It doesn't bother me that much." Nathan told her. "Besides I have a Jacuzzi, you don't." He pointed out.

"That's true." Haley said, "You better stop now before I do fall asleep." She told him moving so he sit next to her.

"So what's this charity thing for?" Nathan asked trying not to look at her breasts which were now exposed.

"It's for a couple of Women's Shelters in New York." Haley told him. She felt something on her hand floating in the water, looking down she realized it was the tie Nathan had undone, and started to blush.

"You're amazing you know that." Nathan told her out of the blue surprising himself as well as Haley.

"Thanks, so are you." Haley said tying the bikini back up.

"Don't." Nathan said stopping her from tying it.

"Ok." Haley said liking the way Nathan looked at her Haley untied the bottom part of her top, "Much better." She said as she threw the top next to their towels, reveling in the way Nathan was looking at her.

"Yeah, that is much better." Nathan said hoarsely agreeing with her.

Sliding down a little on the seat Haley gave Nathan a sly smile and said, "It's getting kind of cold over here by myself." She told him, even though he was only a foot away.

Nathan pulled her on his lap so that she was straddling him, "This'll warm you up." He said as he warmed her mouth up with his. His hands warmed her back, sides, and finally to Haley's pleasure, her breasts. Nathan groaned into her mouth as she pushed herself into him and in the process rubbing his very hard dick.

"Maybe we should go inside." Nathan said as they pulled away for some oxygen but not letting her go.

"We could but that would involve moving, and I am comfortable right here." Haley told him, "Besides everyone else is in there, and I doubt we'd make it to your room decent."

"That's probably true, so good point." Nathan said with a smirk before kissing Haley's neck and collar bone.

"I better not have any hickies at the wedding tomorrow." Haley breathed as he bit neck lightly.

"No promises." Nathan said before she put her hands on his face and kissed him.

Haley ran her hands over his chest and started to go lower so Nathan slid his hands off her breasts much to Haley's disappointment but that changed when he pulled the strings to the bottom of the bikini. Just as he finished, Haley started to toy with his suit and the skin around, and beneath his waist, teasing him, causing him to groan.

Haley pulled back and pouted, "How come I'm the only one naked here?" She asked kissing his jaw, chin, and neck.

"Well because I don't want to let you go." Nathan told her with a smirk as he lightly ran his fingers down her spine to her waist, and around to the inside of her thighs.

"We'll have a lot more fun though." Haley whispered, right before Nathan pushed two fingers inside her, and his thumb started to tease her clit.

"This is fun." Nathan told her as Haley started to ride his hand, her hands going to his shoulders for support.

"I… Meant… For both… Of us." Haley panted as Nathan picked up the pace with his fingers and thumb.

"It is." Nathan assured her sucking on her nipples, and watching as she came apart in his arms clinging to him like a life preserver then collapsed against him.

As Haley came back down she realized Nathan had picked her up wrapped her in a towel and was carrying her into the house.

"Nathan the others." Haley said not wanting anyone to see them.

Nathan kissed her head as he told her, "No one's going to see us, they all went to their rooms."

"Okay." Haley said trying to cover herself up more in a towel, just in case. Luckily they made it to Nathan's room without anyone seeing them. Nathan set her down on his bed ditched his suit and climbed into the bed with her. Nathan leaned down to kiss her, covering her lower body with his, and started to unwrap the towel; however before they could get any further they heard moans coming from the room next door.

Nathan rested his head on her as he told her, "I always hated how thin these walls are."

"I've always hated Brooke." Haley joked as she heard Brooke, and thinking they were done for the night.

"However I do love music." Nathan said suddenly jumping up turning on his CD player and turning the volume up then returning to Haley who was waiting for him.

"You are a genius." She told him.

"Yes I am." Nathan smirked, "Now where were we?" He asked her.

"You were about to get a couple of condoms." Haley said and

"A couple?" Nathan asked raising an eyebrow at her as he grabbed some from the dresser next to the bed.

"Yeah a couple. Now come here." Haley said with a smirk as she pushed him back so she could straddle him, and opening one to put on him teasing him a little first stroking him.

"Haley." Nathan growled he was about to loose it and Haley was only making it worse.

"What?" Haley asked innocently as she finally rolled the condom on him, leaning down to kiss him.

After she did that Nathan flipped them over and managed to pin her down while sucking on her neck at the same time. Haley wrapped her legs around him and bit his shoulder as she pushed herself up on Nathan, not wanting to wait anymore. Nathan took over then forgetting her neck for the moment as he reveled in feeling Haley around him. When she tried to turn them over he grabbed her hands pinned them above her head and started to kiss her anywhere he could until Haley screamed his name and he poured himself into her. He flipped them back over so he wouldn't crush her as they caught their breaths.

"I hope no one heard that." Haley said after a minute with a small laugh.

"I hope they did." Nathan said chuckling when she slapped him.

"God, you have no taste in music." Haley said as they continued to lay there not moving.

"Eminem was good when I bought that CD." Nathan defended himself, "You weren't complaining earlier." He said.

"I was also occupied at the time." Haley said sticking her tongue out at him, "Will you turn it off now?" She asked, it was really loud and she was starting to get a headache.

"What about Lucas and Brooke?" Nathan asked not wanting to them.

Before Haley could reply Lucas opened the door, one hand covering his eyes and managed to walk to the CD player and turn it off. As soon as he opened the door Haley jumped and grabbed the closest thing she could get to cover herself, her towel.

"Luke, what the hell? Haven't you heard of knocking?" Nathan yelled.

"I did, but the music was too loud. Brooke and I can't sleep with it that fucking loud." Lucas informed his brother, still covering his eyes.

Haley managed to find one of Nathan's shirts and put it on, as Nathan put on some boxers.

"Dude we're decent." Nathan said.

"Haley is that true?" Lucas asked, "I don't trust him."

"Yes we're decent." Haley said trying not to laugh.

Lucas slowly uncovered his eyes, "Okay goodnight, and please keep the music down, we're exhausted." He said and then left.

"I'm kind of tired too." Haley said as Nathan got back on the bed, "I think it's time for us to go to sleep." She said covering a yawn.

"Okay." Nathan said, "Here is your stuff, and the shower is free." Nathan told her.

"Thank you. I won't take long." She told him as she left the room.

By the time Nathan had finished getting dressed for bed, meaning boxers, had got an extra blanket and some pillows, and had got Haley's suit from outside and put them up Haley was done in the shower and was changing in Nathan's room.

"Brooke needed the bathroom." She explained as she pulled on a tank top.

Nathan thought about skipping the shower and having Haley again, because as soon as he saw her he was hard again. Then he saw her yawn, and noticed she really was tired.

"Why don't you go to sleep while I take a shower." Nathan suggested, _'A very, very cold one.'_

"Are you sure?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, you look like you're about to fall asleep." He told her.

"Ok." Haley said.

When Nathan was done in the shower Haley was already out of it and he slowly climbed into the bed next to her, and was asleep in a few minutes as well.


	34. Chapter 34: The Wedding Setup

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot and keep me motivated.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned anything about OTH, but I don't which totally sucks.

_**A/N: School just started so the chapters won't be coming as fast as I used to do them, but I think I'll make them longer. The story will be skipping some little parts and mainly staying on Naley. I don't know how many more chapters I'll be adding, but I will finish this story, before I start another one. **_

**Chapter 34: The Wedding Setup:**

The next morning everyone when Nathan woke up he found Haley missing. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and went downstairs to look for her. He found her and his mom looking at a photo album and groaned causing them to stop and look up at him.

"Morning." Deb said with a small smile. Neither of them knew Deb had checked on them earlier. She found them wrapped up in a blanket Nathan's arm around Haley, and Haley's head resting on his chest. She had managed to get a photo before sneaking out as Haley woke up.

Haley had woken up and decided to make breakfast for everyone since Karen and Keith needed the morning to get everything set up. The wedding was to take place at 'Tric' the club where he purposed. However nothing was set up.

While working on breakfast a surprised Deb came down and while helping they had started a conversation that started out awkward but became funny, with tons of stories about the guys, which included photos.

"Good Morning." Haley said as she took a sip of her coffee, "There is bacon and eggs over there." She told him.

"Thanks." Nathan said as he got some and put his plate in the microwave to warm it up. "I have two questions. One- Why are you up so early? And two- Can you put the photos and stories away now?" He asked as the microwave beeped.

"I couldn't sleep." Haley said with a shrug.

"And I wanted to get a start on breakfast but Haley beat me to it." Deb said, "As for question two- no." She smiled at him.

"You were so adorable when you were little." Haley said looking at a picture of him and Lucas who were soaking wet.

"Yes they were." Deb said.

"Ok enough about me. How are Karen and Keith doing?" Nathan asked clearing changing the topic.

"They're both fine, I am going to need you boys to help set everything up." Deb told him, "And I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me put up decorations in here." Deb said turning to Haley.

"I'd love too." Haley said.

"I need coffee." Brooke whined coming down the stairs and dragging Lucas with her.

"Good morning." Deb said causing them both to jump; they thought everyone would still be asleep at six in the morning.

"Morning." Lucas and Brooke said as Brooke took the coffee Haley handed her. After taking a drink she saw the album, "Ooh is that Lucas?" She asked pointing to a picture.

"Yep, he had lost his first tooth in that one." Deb said smiling at how uncomfortable the boys had gotten.

"I think we need to burn those." Lucas told Nathan as he got a plate and some food.

"I agree." Nathan said sipping his coffee glaring at the book.

"Go ahead; you both know I have a bunch of copies." Deb said with a smirk.

"Can we have some?" Brooke asked awake now.

"No!" Lucas and Nathan both said at the same time, while Deb just gave them a wink.

"I need to go wake up Karen, girls after you guys are dressed and everything we are going to go out for lunch while the guys finish setting everything up that we haven't got to. I think I'm going to need help keeping Karen calm today." Deb told them getting up and taking the photo album, "Especially after last night."

"Sure, no problem." Brooke said while Haley nodded her mouth full of eggs.

"What happened last night?" Lucas asked.

"Well while we went dancing, and drinking. Being as superstitious Karen is she didn't want Keith to see her and vise versa. She didn't want to come home, instead she wanted them both blindfolded for the rest of the night." Deb said with a small laugh, "After some more dancing, and drinking, blindfolded, we decided to come home. Well Karen did, and Keith went with Cooper for the night." She explained.

Before anyone could reply they heard Karen scream. Lucas was first at the stairs running to his mom's room with everyone else right behind him.

"Mom?!" Lucas yelled while running to her room.

Karen stepped outside her room and was crying.

"Mom what's wrong?" Lucas asked giving her a hug.

"My dress… It's ruined!" Karen sobbed against Lucas who looked relieved.

"How is it ruined?" Deb asked.

"Look at it." Karen sobbed.

All three girls stepped into her room and saw the dress which was originally beautiful now was ruined.

"What happened to it?" Brooke asked eyeing the dress. It was wrinkled and a little torn here and there.

"Last night when we came home I forgot that I didn't put it up, and I used it as a blanket!" Karen managed to get out between sobs.

"It's ok mom. Everything will work out." Lucas said wondering why she was crying over a dress. She hardly ever cried and it was freaking him out.

"How?!" Karen asked almost yelling.

"I can fix it." Brooke said lifting up the dress and looking at it, "You'll need to put it on so I can see what needs to be fixed, but it shouldn't take long." She explained to Karen who ran over and hugged her.

"You can? Thank you!" She told Brooke as she hugged her.

"It's okay." Brooke said, "But I can't do anything until you let go of me." She said after a minute.

"Oh right, ok tell me what you need me to do." Karen said after releasing Brooke.

"After putting on the dress, you can go relax." Brooke told her with a small smile.

"Yeah, it's your wedding day; you should only worry about how long it'll take until you go on your honeymoon." Haley said, "I can get what Brooke needs."

"Are you sure?" Karen asked.

"Yes Brooke does this for a living. You don't have to worry about anything." Haley told her then glanced over to Deb.

"Okay you guys leave and after Brooke sees what needs to be done you and I are going to the spa for facials, Mani's, and pedi's." Deb said turning to Karen.

"But what about…" Karen said but Deb cut her off.

"No worries." Deb said, "Now you two leave and get everything ready." She said to the guys who turned and left.

"Okay." Karen said although it looked like she wanted to argue some more.

Twenty minutes later Brooke finished the dress with the help of Haley and Peyton- who had disappeared last night and popped up half an hour earlier- along with Jake. Karen and Deb where at the spa, and they were going to go to the club as soon as they had their hair and make up on. Brooke zipped the dress in a bag and they got their outfits, hair and make-up equipment together and went to the club to change there since they were still going to help the guys set up.

"Hey did you fix the dress?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah now it's just as gorgeous as before. Where do I put it?" Brooke asked.

"Put it in the VIP area." Lucas said walking Brooke over to a secluded area.

"How can we help?" Peyton asked looking around.

"Well we need to finish putting up the alter and decorations." Nathan told them.

"I can help decorating." Haley said deciding that would be easier.

"We need all the balloons blown up, and the tables set and everything in the reception area." Nathan said and led Haley to a room that would be the reception area.

"Ok." Haley said as Nathan helped her move the tables and get them in place, and left her to get to work. Lucas came to help half an hour later.

"Hey, why did your mom start crying about the dress?" Haley asked, not trying to cause any problems.

"I don't know." Lucas admitted, "She never cries and when she does it has to have been a huge deal for her to cry over."

"That's kinda odd." Haley said.

_Meanwhile at the spa: _

"So the boys bring home girls for us to meet at my wedding, do you think it's just a coincidence?" Karen asked Deb.

"No, of course not. They have never brought any girl home for any reason. And by the way they look at each other I'm guessing there will more wedding in the future." Deb said as they each got manicures.

"Would you like some champagne?" An attendant asked coming over to them.

"Yes, thank you." Deb said taking one, "You should have some to Karen or you'll be a nervous wreck by the time the ceremony starts." She said after noticing Karen wasn't drinking. _'She's not drinking and last night all she had was water…'_ Deb thought then it clicked. "Oh my god, are you pregnant?" She asked Karen.

Karen just blushed and nodded, "I found out a couple weeks ago. Only Keith knows." Karen told her.

"Is that why you're getting married so fast?" Deb asked.

"No! This weekend is the anniversary of our first date last year." Karen informed her, "Besides we were already talking about getting married and having kids. Keith was more excited then I was when he found out."

"Oh that's so sweet. When are you going to tell Lucas?" Deb asked.

"I'll tell him and everyone else after the reception." Karen said trying to convince Deb as well as herself.

_Back at Tric _

Haley was taking a break outside reading a book she found at the house.

"You like John Steinbeck?" Lucas asked stepping out to find Haley. Brooke needed her help for something.

"Oh uh yeah, I found this at your house, I hope you don't mind." Haley said.

"It's fine; he's a favorite of mine." Lucas told her.

"Mine too." Haley admitted, "But I haven't read this one." She admitted.

"'Grapes of Wrath, The (Barron's Book Notes)' It's a good one." Lucas told her.

"Yeah, it is." Haley said.

"You can keep it if you can get Brooke to stop scaring everyone inside." Lucas said, "I have another copy so you can't say 'no'."

"Deal." Haley said getting up, "Now I must go save everyone." She said teasing him as she went inside.

"Brooke?" Haley called her friend over.

"What?" Brooke huffed obviously annoyed.

"Chill out, the dress is fine and everything is almost set up. Now go relax and stop scaring the workers. We need them happy." Haley said.

"Hey you! Those flowers are so wrong. We need white roses and one red one. Not red roses with one white one!" Brooke yelled, turning back to Haley she asked, "What were you saying?" She asked.

"Um… I think Lucas is horny." Haley said knowing that should distract Brooke.

"Really? Where is he?" Brooke asked looking around.

"Outside waiting for you." Haley said, before she could finish Brooke was halfway to the door.

"Thank you." Peyton said as she came over, "She was getting ready to pick out music. I thought I'd have to kill her to stop."

"Don't thank me- thank Lucas." Haley said with a wink, leaving to help with the flowers while Peyton stood there for a minute.

"Not funny Haley." Peyton yelled disturbed by the mental image.

"It totally was." Haley yelled back laughing at Peyton's expression.

"What was?" Nathan asked coming to stand next to her.

"Nothing." Haley said, "But you might want to put a sign on the back door telling people not to go out there." She told him.

"Why?" Nathan asked confused.

"I sent Brooke out there so that she'd stop scaring everyone." Haley tried to explain, when she saw that Nathan was still confused she continued, "Lucas is out there- alone." Haley said and started laughing again at Nathan's expression.

"I really didn't need to know that, and now I need a poster sign." He said and left to get one, not wanting anyone to see them.

Half an hour later everything was finished, and set up- without the help of Brooke or Lucas. When the two finally did show up, and realized that everything was done Brooke tried to drag Haley and Peyton to the restrooms to change, even though the wedding wasn't for another two hours. Luckily both Nathan and Jake wanted to go out for something to eat first.

"Ready?" Nathan asked wrapping his arms around Haley.

"So if you two go out, what do I do?" Brooke asked.

"Simple, Lucas." Peyton said as Jake came over.

"Come on, let's go." Haley said and they left, Peyton and Jake were right behind them.

"Okay before we eat I want a tour of Tree Hill." Haley told Nathan.

"Well I'm hungry." Peyton said so they split up.

An hour and half later the girls were getting ready for the wedding.

"Damn it I told him no hickies." Haley muttered under her breath as she let her hair fall back down.

"You just now so those?" Brooke asked amazed. Haley had put her hair up while working and everyone saw them, except Haley.

"Shut up." Haley said sticking her tongue out at Brooke through the mirror. Brooke did the same.

"Are you guys ready?" Kathy, an employee asked coming in, "The wedding's going to start soon." She informed the girls.

"Okay thanks." Brooke said as they all went to their seats, second row behind Keith's parents, and Karen's mom.

"Here." Peyton said giving Brooke and Haley tissues as the music started.


	35. Chapter 35: Good News and Horny People

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot and keep me motivated, so keep them coming please.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned anything about OTH, and if I did James Lafferty would be shirtless ALL the time, no matter what.

_**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, its longer then the other ones The story will be skipping some little parts and mainly staying on Naley. I don't know how many more chapters I'll be adding, but I will finish this story, before I start another one. **_

**Chapter 35: News Good and Bad:**

The wedding and reception went perfectly. Everything went as perfectly as they had hoped. Karen and Keith had told Luke about the baby and he was still recovering from the fact that as they went back to New York.

Brooke had been extra quiet, everyone assuming it was so she wouldn't ruin the reception. Haley wasn't convinced even though Peyton was. She claimed she was helping Lucas deal with the news of a having another brother or sister.

Apparently Brooke had worked magic because Luke seemed in a better mood once they were back in New York, and resting at Nathan and Haley's place. He even started joking about how this little brother or sister might actually listen to him, while Nathan joked that was a dream that would never come true. As soon as they could Brooke and Peyton cornered Haley and commanded her to talk about her news.

"Not now guys. It's late, I'm tired and we all have work tomorrow." Haley said sitting on the bed, they had pushed her into.

"We," Brooke said indicating her and Peyton, "have been waiting all weekend long to hear what you have to say. I think you're pregnant, and if I'm right I win a bet and want my prize now." She said seriously.

"Pregnant?! You lost your mind as well as the bet Brooke, I'm not pregnant. When did you have time to make that bet anyway and who else was in on it?" Haley asked amazed that this was hidden from her.

"Don't change the subject." Peyton said.

"I didn't start the subject, Brooke did. Were you in on the bet?" Haley asked Peyton.

When Peyton nodded Haley asked them "Why would you think I'm pregnant?" She asked them.

"Um… I found a pregnancy test in the bathroom." Peyton explained, "I thought it was Brooke's but she said 'no' then we made the bet. Now that we know Karen's pregnant it was probably hers." Peyton said.

Haley eyed Brooke for a minute, who was now looking anywhere but at her friends.

"Chris is having a parole hearing thing and if I don't show up and testify he might be released from jail." Haley said changing the subject.

"What?!" Peyton and Brooke both yelled at the same time.

"Shhh!!" Haley said, "Keep it down."

"Does Nathan know?" Peyton asked in a lower voice.

"Yes, I got the news on Friday right before he picked me up." Haley said.

"When is the hearing?" Brooke asked.

"Not for awhile. Don't worry I want you two to come with me." Haley said before they could ask.

"Good, cause you are not going alone." Peyton said.

"Yeah, we want to be there for you." Brooke agreed.

Before they could continue the conversation Jake knocked on the door, "Hey I have to go. Traffic is bad, and it's pouring out there. Do you want a ride?" He asked them.

"Yeah." Peyton said.

Brooke tried to leave with tem, but Haley pulled her back and said, "Brooke I need your help with something first." Haley said stopping Brooke.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"I need your help… figuring out the buttons on one of the teddy's you gave me." Haley lied since Jake and Peyton hadn't left yet.

"Okay." Brooke said as they both left, leaving the door cracked open with no one noticing.

Once the door shut Haley turned to face Brooke, "Karen has known she's pregnant for a couple weeks, so that wasn't her pregnancy test box that Peyton found." Haley informed Brooke.

"Ok I'm sorry, but I didn't want anyone to know I took a test." Brooke confessed.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"I don't know I was scared. I'm sorry Haley. Please forgive me." Brooke begged.

"Brooke I'm not mad you lied about me having the test. I'm mad because you didn't say anything." Haley told her, "What did Lucas say?"

"He doesn't know about it either, and he doesn't have to know. The test was negative, I'm not pregnant." Brooke told her, sitting on the bed, "Please don't say anything to anyone." She said almost crying.

"I think you should tell Lucas, but I won't I swear." Haley said giving Brooke a hug.

"You wanna know a secret?" Brooke asked, "I was hoping it was going to be positive." Brooke said now crying, "I love Lucas, and I want to have a baby with him." She said before getting up and going to the bathroom and washing her face.

"You should tell him that you love him." Haley said not moving from her spot on the bed stopping the person at the door from talking.

"Yeah, and hear that he doesn't love me? No thanks." Brooke said trying to fix her make up.

"What if he feels the same way?" Haley asked.

"He doesn't." Brooke said.

"How do you know that?" Haley asked stopping him from talking.

"Why would he?" Brooke asked.

Haley motioned for him to talk now and he did, "Because you are smart, funny, sexy, sweet, and there are a million other reasons I love you." Lucas told Brooke who jumped when he started talking, then started to blush at his words.

Haley left the room so they could talk, not that they noticed, and went to find Nathan. She found him in the kitchen, with his back to her looking for something to snack on.

She sneaked up to him and grabbed his ass, "Hey." She said giving it a squeeze causing him to jump.

"What the fuck?!" Nathan said jumping away from her.

"Opps?" Haley asked giving him her best innocent impression she could make while laughing.

"Haley, do you want to kill me?" Nathan asked, "Cause I think that gave me a heart attack." He exclaimed, while she was still laughing.

"You're… Face… Priceless." Haley managed to get out.

"It wasn't that funny." Nathan defended himself.

"Yes it was." Haley said, "But I'm sorry I scared you." She tried to apologize.

"No you're not." Nathan pouted, "But you can make it up too me." He told her wrapping his arms around her.

"Really? How?" She asked as Nathan started to kiss her neck, biting her softly. After he captured her mouth with his, he tried to walk them to his room, but Haley stopped him.

"We don't wanna go in there. Lucas told Brooke he loves her," Haley told him, "And I'm guessing they are busy since they didn't hear you scream like a girl." Haley added.

"Thank god for thick walls." Nathan muttered, "Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"Nathan it's raining out there." Haley pointed out.

"So? Would you rather stay here and hear them or walking in the rain?" Nathan asked her.

"Let me get a coat." Haley said without hesitation.

"They are all in the room." Nathan said looking around her gave tossed her a sweatshirt he had had on earlier, "Wear this instead."

Haley was going to object, because he needed his own coat or sweatshirt, but the sound of something breaking changed her mind. She grabbed Nathan's hand and they both ran out of his place.

"You are so buying me a new bed." Nathan told Haley as they got into an elevator.

"Why?" Haley asked, "I didn't tell them to have sex in the bed." She told him.

"Fine, but you owe me really big." Nathan informed her with a smirk.

Haley hit the 'Stop' button and turned to face Nathan, "This big?" Haley and with the same smirk she learned from Nathan, as she pulled her shirt off.

As soon as Haley reached over to hit the emergency button and he saw the 23 tattoo he was hard, Being around her made him semi-hard, However every time he saw that tattoo he got hard. He knew the reason behind it, however he believed it was fate that she got his jersey number above her ass. Now in the elevator, the sirens going off, all Nathan cared about was Haley and his gaze never left hers as she unzipped her jeans.

Nathan was about to go and help her with her bra and panties, but someone called them over the intercom.

"Hey whoever is in there you hit the emergency button, is everything okay?" The voice asked.

"Yes we're fine, we accidentally hit it." Haley said since she didn't think Nathan could talk at the moment with all his blood currently flowing in his south region.

"Just hit it again, and the elevator should be fine." The voice told them. Haley picked up her shirt and said "Thanks." Before putting her shirt back on and hitting the button again.

"God, we never have any privacy." She said as Nathan tried to think.

"Yeah." He managed to get out, _'I so need to find a place without intercoms'_ He thought and was disappointed that the moment and Haley being half-naked was over. It didn't help that he was obviously aroused and wasn't sure if he could move until his brain was working functionally again.

They decided to go for a walk and but when they stepped outside they both stopped before they got soaked, "Let's try the parking garage." Nathan suggested, at least it was covered, although Haley being soaked would be very nice sight, unfortunately Haley agreed before he could take it back. So they walked to the parking lot.

"Isn't that Jake's car?" Haley asked pulling on the sweatshirt.

"Um… I think so, but they said they were going back to his place." Nathan said and they started to walk closer to see if it was.

They got a couple of feet from the car when they noticed the car was moving, but wasn't on, and the windows looked fogged up.

"Oh my god." Haley muttered turning around deciding to face the rain. _'It can't be worse out there. _She rationalized as she walked outside with Nathan on her heels. Both of them were thinking that the rain was turning everyone horny; however they were the only ones who couldn't have sex.

As soon as they stepped outside it was raining so hard that they had only taken a couple of steps before being soaked from head to toe.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asked, "It seems that everyone is horny all of a sudden." Haley exclaimed frustrated as she kept walking.

Seeing Haley wet, the clothes only enhancing her figure, Nathan couldn't really care about anything but having her.

"Come here." Nathan said and tugged on her arm so that they were in an alley, and started to kiss her neck after he unzipped the sweatshirt.

"Nathan, we're in an alley, anyone can see." Haley said as she tried not to let Nathan's hands, and mouth distract her.

"It's pouring, no one could see us if there was anyone outside." Nathan informed her as he slipped the sweater off and managed to get her bra off without taking off her shirt his focus on her neck.

Haley tried to think of something so that they couldn't have sex, however for some strange reason she couldn't think of one. Instead she went to unzipping his jeans.

_Meanwhile back in Tree Hill:_

"Do you think we made enough to work?" Deb asked washing the pitcher of lemonade that they had laced with aphrodisiacs for everyone.

"Yeah, and it should be hitting them about now." Karen told her. The two women had decided that since the boys had brought the girls home to meet the family that they were serious and wanted them to get married. In their eyes the first step was aphrodisiacs.

"I think we might have put too much in, I mean did you see that all three girls looked very satisfied at the wedding and reception?" Deb asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but this is just a little more encouragement." Karen stated, "Don't worry it'll wear off after an hour or two."

"If they find out about this we are dead." Deb informed her partner in crime.

"We could also have a couple of daughter-in-laws, and maybe grandchildren." Karen countered.

"True." Deb said, she was starting to get lonely and wanted to spoil her son, but it would be so much better to spoil grandchildren instead.

"Karen, let's go." Keith yelled over the phone.

"That's your husband; you better go and enjoy your honeymoon before the morning sickness starts." Deb said chuckling.

"Yeah, I hate the puking part. Now call me if you hear anything." Karen told her. After Deb promised she would, they hung up.

_Back in New York: _

"Wow." Haley said as she tried to get her breathing under control, leaning again a brick wall for support after Nathan had let her go.

"That's an understatement." Nathan said.

That was the most amazing sex either of them had had and it was in the back of an alley no less.

Despite just being with Haley Nathan was already hard again from just seeing her soaked in the rain. They had managed to stay covered up, so far anyway.

"Ready for round two?" He asked her.

"I'm always ready." Haley replied before pulling him in for a hot kiss, "But not here." She said against his lips.

"There's a hotel down the street." Nathan suggested. He didn't want to take the chance of walking in on his brother and Brooke.

"What are we waiting for?" Haley asked with a smile grabbing her bra, putting it in the pocket of the sweatshirt which surprisingly she still had on.

"Good question." Nathan answered, and they started for the hotel.


	36. Chapter 36: Letting It Out

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot and keep me motivated, so keep them coming please.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned anything about OTH, and if I did James Lafferty would be shirtless ALL the time, no matter what.

_**A/N: The next chapter will either be about Chris or Haley's party. I'm not sure if I want to do the charity event. I might just skip and go straight to the trial, but I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think of this though, it's very intense. I'll be happy to answer any questions if you don't understand this chapter. **__**Remember reviews tell me what to write next! **__**Hint hint lol**_

**Chapter 36: Opening Up **

It took half an hour to get the guys to drop wanting to hear the story, however it was only because the girls threatened to stop having sex them. Luckily the guys didn't want to call their bluffs and left matters alone. The rest of the night went smoothly and even without privacy they all had a good time just hanging out.

They all went to work or practice the next day. At lunch Haley was doing double checks on the seating arrangements for their guests when Brooke walked and laid out on the small sofa Haley had, and waited but not that patiently.

When Haley was finished Brooke was ready to jump with joy.

"Where's Peyton?" Haley asked locking her desk getting ready to go out.

"She called and said Jake wanted to take her out for lunch." Brooke said.

"I thought the guys had practice all day." Haley questioned pausing.

"They do, but I think Jake called in sick or something." Brooke explained, "I should've done that with Lucas."

"You can do that tomorrow, but now, I need my dress for Saturday." Haley said pushing Brooke into the elevator when she paused to think about her and Lucas.

"No, you will not see it until Saturday when you put it on." Brooke told her.

"Please." Haley asked trying the puppy dog eyes.

"Ha I taught you that look, it won't work on me." Brooke joked.

"Right, Peyt. taught me the innocent one." Haley muttered.

"Have you got anymore details about Chris?" Brooke asked softly as they walked to their favorite restaurant.

"I called and left a message for the detective in charge. He's supposed to call me back and leave a message." Haley told her flipping over a menu.

"Is that why you wouldn't answer your phone today?" Brooke asked grabbing the menu away from her.

"I was busy Brooke. I couldn't answer it." Haley lied and Brooke saw that.

"Haley, come on. Talk to me." Brooke told her.

"I just want it over with. I thought we we're done and everything was great until Friday." Haley told her, "I'm scared that he'll be released and I'll live in that nightmare again."

"Okay one, he is not going to get out. Two, you will never be in that situation again. Never." Brooke promised, "Besides I doubt Nathan will let you out of his sight." Brooke said trying to cheer Haley up, "Which means that you'd be first to be pregnant."

"Ha, I don't think so. My bets on you and Lucas." Haley said after placing their orders, and slapping Brooke with her napkin.

"We talked about it." Brooke said causing Haley to choke on her drink.

"And…?" Haley asked promting her to go on.

"And we got decided to wait, until we got married." Brooke said.

"So you're engaged?!" Haley asked.

"Well no, not officially. We decided it's too soon to get married. So we're going to wait until my parents come back from wherever they are to ask to marry me." Brooke told her.

"Oh my god! That's in two months! Why are you so casual about this?" Haley asked.

"We talked it out, and we weren't going to announce it yet, but I decided you should be the first to hear. I am jumping up and down on the inside but I think that there is a photographer at the bar, so I'm acting." Brooke explained.

"Shit I forgot about them." Haley said calming down immediately.

"It could be a mistake." Brooke said.

"Maybe, but I don't wanna take that chance." Haley told her, "So no more surprises." She told Brooke.

"Ok then I won't tell you I am pregnant. Just kidding!" Brooke said when Haley's eyes got as big as the plates.

Brooke was doing everything in her power to keep Haley occupied so she wouldn't think about Chris. Before saying by Haley asked Brooke for a favor and Brooke was happy to help her out. After saying bye to Haley Brooke decided to take a trip and tell Nathan to keep an eye on Hales. The last time Haley had bottled everything in it almost cost her, her life. Brooke wasn't going to take that chance again.

She saw the guys taking a break and went as fast as she could to them in her heels.

"Hey guys." Brooke said giving Lucas a kiss.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked as they pulled apart.

"Two things; One I wanted to see you." Brooke said to Lucas turning back to Nathan she said, "And two, you need to keep an eye on Haley, I think she's closing herself off and that is the last thing she needs to do now." Brooke explained.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked already not liking the answer.

"I mean don't let her keep everything bottled in, or not doing normal stuff. The defense argued that Haley was depressed and hallucinating while with Chris, because of drugs and made things up while in therapy. That can't happen again." Brooke explained. "Oh and we're going to be engaged in a couple months. I'll explain it later." Brooke told Lucas. Her entire conversation with Haley wasn't all a lie, just that they weren't engaged or anything. _'Yet.'_ Brooke thought, "Okay I have to go. I'll see you guys later." Brooke said giving Lucas a kiss, "Oh and have fun tonight Nathan." Brooke said then left just as she had come in.

"How was she not noticed by security?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know, but I'll try and find out." Lucas said his eyes where Brooke had disappeared down a hall. Turning back to Nathan he said. "You better listen to Brooke, and take care of Haley."

"If I learned anything from Brooke it's that she never lies about fashion, Peyton, or Haley." Nathan informed Lucas.

"So do you think she was lying about the whole experimenting thing in high school?" Lucas asked after the coach called them over to look at some new plays.

"God, I hope not." Nathan replied causing them both to laugh until receiving a look from the coach shutting them up.

_Back at Haley's office, around five pm: _

Haley's phone was ringing off the hook, so she had turned on the stereo and put in one of her favorite CDs to listen to while she finished her work. The music drowned out all other noise so her cell was on vibrate. When it went off she saw that Nathan had sent her a text, _'Need a ride home when you're done with work?'_ It asked. She smiled as she answered back, _'Yeah, I'd love a ride'_ After a minute Nathan replied _'then turn around and turn off that music' _Haley turned around in surprise and saw him on her couch.

"Nathan how long have you been here?" She asked after turning the stereo off.

"Long enough." Nathan told her, "Ready yet?" He asked getting up.

Before she could answer Haley's work phone went off.

"Let it go to voicemail, I'll get it tomorrow." Haley said.

"What if it's about the charity event?" He asked.

"I gave them another number to call, so let's go." Haley said wanting to leave, but Nathan didn't want to go anywhere. She had given the number to the floor's receptionist so that she was beeped when a call came in instead of it ringing.

"Haley we need to talk about it." Nathan said as the call went to voicemail, so they were left in silence.

"What we need to do is go back to your place, and relax." Haley said deciding to shut him up, by seducing him, and giving him a long hot kiss. They hadn't talked about Chris or the trial since she got the call, and Haley wanted to keep it that way.

Nathan knew what she was doing and decided to let her think she was in control, then when she was fully satisfied then they'd talk. If that didn't work she wouldn't be satisfied until they talked. He really didn't like the latter of the two, but if it got Haley to talk and let him in he'd do it.

"Okay." He said as she pulled back, and let her lead him out of her office.

Once in the elevator, Haley faced Nathan and unbuttoned her suit's jacket revealing a pale yellow corset underneath.

Nathan's mouth got very dry and wasn't able to do more then stare at the corset. There was a yellow ribbon holding it together and he figured it would take about five seconds to get it off her. Then he remembered that he had seen all of her lingerie and '_this wasn't one of them'_, he thought, even as he traced the bottom of the corset with his fingers.

"You can thank Brooke." Haley answered his unspoken question, as she started to lightly pull on the ribbon.

Nathan stopped her hands, "Let me, but not here, there's not enough time." Nathan told her.

As proof of that the elevators stopped and someone from a lower floor got in. Haley closed her jacket and turned around in front of Nathan to hide his erection as they waited to get off the elevator.

They managed to get to Nathan's SUV without any problems. As soon as the doors were closed Haley moved so that she was straddling him, and took her jacket off. She leaned down to kiss him. Nathan lost all control when she pulled back and for the first time he noticed she had undone the corset ribbon. He fought really hard to try to stop, because he didn't think the garage was private enough, also because she was avoiding talking about the trail. However when she started to unzip his pants he forgot everything except Haley.

Haley figured that she owed Brooke a big I-owe-you, when she saw and felt Nathan's reaction to her outfit. She didn't want to think, let alone talk about Chris. This outfit helped her distract Nathan from the same thing.

"No fair, I wanted to take that off." Nathan managed to get out once he found his voice, which was very hard considering Haley's hand and slipped down underneath his boxers.

"You can do that later." Haley told him, "Right now I wanna play." She whispered in his ear before kissing her way back to his mouth.

Somehow, Nathan managed to remover her hands and stopped the kiss.

When he did that Haley leaned back hitting the horn, causing them both to jump.

"Oops." Haley said with a small laugh, and started to blush.

"Why don't we continue this somewhere more private, and with more room?" Nathan suggested.

"Okay I don't wanna end up in jail for public indecency anyway." Haley said joking as she moved back to the passenger seat.

"Good point, plus you might want to keep your job." Nathan said, he had totally forgot about being arrested his mind was only focused on Haley.

After they both were decent, and Nathan started the car Haley told him, "I guess you'll be able to take this off after all." With a wink, she put her jacket on the back of seat leaving her in a pair of pants and the corset.

"Uh, Haley I don't think I'll be able to drive with you like that." Nathan told her, she would be a huge distraction and they'd probably crash since his eyes wouldn't be on the road.

"I know, it's supposed to give you motivation to go faster." Haley said putting on her seatbelt, "Cause I really, wanna get home." She informed him.

Nathan still hadn't moved the car, and his eyes had stayed on Haley the entire time, "Please cover up so I can look somewhere else." He almost begged. He wanted Haley badly, and if she didn't cover up he just might jump her right where they were.

Reluctantly Haley put on the jacket, but left it open to tease Nathan. She loved making him loose control, and wanted all his concentration on her, so it won't wonder back to Chris or the trail, like she knew it would. Just like hers would as well.

Nathan let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as Haley put on the jacket. She didn't button it, but it covered enough so Nathan was able to concentrate on driving, and thinking about what Haley was doing. He couldn't help himself when it came to Haley, he just lost control and damn the consequences. And Haley knew that, because he knew that, he had a back up plan, he just hoped he wouldn't need it.

"Do you want to stop and get something to eat?" Nathan asked after a minute.

Haley raised an eyebrow, "Do you want me to answer that?" She asked.

"Nope, nevermind." Nathan said knowing her answer would be 'I want you, not food' or something along those lines.

"Thought so." Haley smirked, "Can you go any faster?" She asked letting one of her sleeves of the jacket drop.

'_Do not look. Do not look.' _Nathan thought over and over again, but in his peripheral vision he could see Haley's shoulder, and the top of her breasts. He sped up a little.

Before Nathan had the car parked and engine turned off Haley was on top of him again, this time she was determined not going to stop. She was kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt before he could move. "Nathan I want you… Now." Haley said in his ear feeling his resistance give way.

When he groaned and captured her face in his hands they both knew she had won, this round anyway. He pulled the ribbon open and basically tore it off her without taking his mouth off her. He kissed his way to where her pulse was beating and nibbled on it, making sure to leave another mark there, as his hands traveled from her breasts to the waistband of her pants. He jumped a little when Haley leaned down and made the seat fall back, taking him with it.

Haley laughed a little when he jumped, "Just relax and enjoy the ride." She told him leaning back enough to undo his jeans and free him. When she grabbed her purse Nathan paid her back by biting her nipple, taking her by surprise. Haley gave him a wicked look before opening the condom package and slowly, torturously, rolling it on Nathan. She did it so slowly and perfect, Nathan would've exploded already. The only thing that kept him in control was Haley. He stared at her as he undid her pants slipping them off the best he could, and when he started to tease her and she looked away he found an answer he didn't know he needed. He leaned up and kissed her as he pushed her hands away and she slid on top of him. She tried to keep an emotional distance but Nathan wouldn't let her. He kept his eyes locked on hers and when she looked away he'd stop moving with her, until she looked at him again. He started into her chocolate eyes until she came, and then he followed her.

Lying there in the car, in the garage, they got their breaths back, but didn't move. Nathan asked her then, even though he didn't want to ruin the moment he had to get her to talk, "Haley, please talk to me." He whispered softly as he ran his hands up and down her back.

Haley let out a soft sigh then looked up at him and started to tell him everything she was feeling good and bad.


	37. Chapter 37: The Night Before

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot and keep me motivated, so keep them coming please.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned anything about OTH, and if I did James Lafferty would be shirtless ALL the time, no matter what.

_**A/N: Thanks to you all I'm doing both the trial and the charity event. The charity event is split into two chapters, and this is the first one. Shelly the guys were wanting to know the story about when the girls were experimenting with each other in high school. **__**Remember reviews tell me what to write next! **__**Hint hint lol**_

**Chapter 37: The Night Before **

They stayed in the car for an hour before deciding it might be more comfortable inside. They ordered a pizza and Nathan listened to everything Haley had to say about what she was going through, and how she felt. By the time Haley was done she and Nathan had finished two pizzas, a bottle of wine, and were very comfortable lying in bed. Nathan had offered advice and had only interrupted Haley once, and that was to order the pizza.

Afterward they were in bed and Haley was lying on her stomach taking to him, and Nathan was lying on his side playing with her hair. Haley glanced at the clock and said, "You need to go to sleep. You have practice tomorrow and the game on Friday."

"I'll be fine; I'm ready for the game. Right now I want to be ready for the trial." Nathan told her.

"Trial?" Haley asked surprised, "You're going?" She asked sitting up to face him.

"Why wouldn't I?" Nathan asked sitting up as well.

"Because… you…" Haley stammered she took a breath and gathered her thoughts before saying, "Nathan I appreciate it, I do. But you have practice and the club to deal with." Haley said.

Nathan took her hands and said, "I can get the day off from practice, and Lucas deals with most of the club stuff anyway. I want to be there for you Haley, and I know that Brooke and Peyton will be there too, but it's not the same. I want you to know I'm here for you no matter what." Nathan told her.

Then Haley wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall, "Haley, baby, don't cry." Nathan said pulling to him and hugging her trying to comfort her.

"Nathan, no I'm not upset." Haley said with a small laugh pulling away.

"Then why?" Nathan asked confused one minute she was fine, then a little upset, and now she was crying. Nathan didn't know what to do.

"What you said, that's what I needed to hear the most." Haley told him.

The next morning Haley woke up after the best night of sleep she had since the cops had called her the week before. Yawning she turned over and saw the clock it was ten-thirty! Haley jumped up, but before she could officially freak out Nathan came in the room- in just his boxers.

"Hey you're up." He said setting tray in front of Haley, waffles and orange juice, "Don't worry the waffles were microwavable." Nathan told her with a small laugh.

"Nathan do you know what time it is?" She shrieked ignoring the food and grabbing her clothes, after their talk the night before they stayed up and had a lot of fun with each other.

"Yeah, it's ten." Nathan said casually, "Now try these waffles- they are really good." He said holding the plate out to her. He liked how she was freaking out, and it was starting to turn him on.

"Nathan, I'm late for work. And you have practice." Haley said trying to put her clothes on.

"Haley, relax." Nathan said stopping her from buttoning her shirt, which was buttoned wrong, but anyway, "I called both of us in sick, so we have the day to ourselves, besides I figured you need to sleep in after last night." He told her with a smile that turned into a smirk when she slapped his shoulder and started to blush.

"Where are those waffles?" She asked trying to changing the subject.

"They are on the dresser." Nathan said, "But I forgot to tell you something." He said as she sat back on the bed.

"What?" Haley asked.

"My number one rule of the house; if you eat in bed, you can't wear clothes." He told her.

"Fine I'll eat in the kitchen." Haley said getting up teasing Nathan.

"Oh no, see those are staying in here." Nathan said grabbing the plate from her.

"Fine I'll eat them over here." Haley said grabbing the plate back and sitting on his dresser.

Nathan walked over to her and put an arm on each side of her, trapping her.

"What?" Haley asked after taking a bite, Nathan was staring at her, not touching her, but Haley felt him all over anyway.

"I want a bite." Nathan told her.

"Okay here." Haley said holding out a piece to him.

"Not waffles." Nathan informed her with a sly smile.

Haley was interrupted by Nathan's cell. "You better get that." She told him.

"It's not important." He said, "Right now all I care about is eating something." He whispered against her neck causing her to shiver.

Nathan's phone stopped ringing and Haley's started. Nathan groaned, "I thought you turned it off." He said.

"I turned it on when I grabbed my clothes." Haley said regretting that now, "I better get that." She said and Nathan moved to let her jump off. Reaching her phone she saw it was Brooke, "I have to get it." She apologized to Nathan.

"Don't worry; I'll still be hungry when you get off." Nathan told her.

"I'll bet." Haley said as she answered him and the phone.

"You'll bet what?!" Brooke yelled through the phone causing Haley to jump.

"It was nothing, Brooke. What's up?" Haley asked sitting on the bed.

"What's up?!" Brooke shouted, "Haley Marie James! I have been worried sick about you!" She kept shouting.

"Brooke if you don't stop yelling, I'll hang up." Haley threatened and didn't notice as Nathan came over to her with the waffles.

"Don't threaten me Haley." Brooke warned in a lower voice thankfully.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Haley teased, "Sorry I turned my phone off after work. I just now turned it back on." She said surprised when Nathan leaned over with a fork and waffles offering it to her. She nodded, "Yes I was with Nathan." She said before taking a bite, and then Nathan asked in her ear, "Remember my number one rule?" And he started to unbutton her shirt.

"What? Sorry Brooke, I didn't hear that." Haley said and tried to move but Nathan trapped her leaning over her, and offered her another bite.

"I'm not telling you that Brooke." Haley said into the phone as she took the bite Nathan offered. When she took the bite Nathan went back to undoing her shirt and started to kiss the skin that was revealed.

"I need to go." Haley said after a minute when Brooke yelled her name getting her attention away from Nathan.

"Yes, it's very important. Bye." Haley said hanging up on Brooke and pulling Nathan up to kiss him. This time when her phone went turned it off and pulled Nathan closer to her.

"I love breakfast." He said against her lips.

"So do I. Now kiss me before she calls the house phone." Haley said with a small smile.

"Anything for you." He answered before capturing her mouth with his.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same as Tuesday. When she went back to work Haley got all of her messages and answered the phone when it rang, and stopped worrying about Chris. At night she and Nathan talked, made love, and- or they went out with the others. Haley even made a bet with Nathan about who would be first to announce that they were a couple. Haley bet on Lucas and Brooke while Nathan had his bet on Jake and Peyton.

Friday night Brooke and Peyton came over kicking Nathan out of his place so the girls could have a long needed slumber party, and spa day for the charity event.

"Thank you for helping Haley out. I don't think I've ever seen her more happy since I've known her." Brooke told him, pulling him aside while Peyton kept Haley occupied.

Nathan chuckled, "Trust me; you were the major part of her opening up." He told her referring to the corset, "I'm glad she's happy. I'm happy too." He told her.

"Good, now if you ever hurt her I will use a pair of rusty old scissors and make sure you won't be able to do anything with Jr." Brooke warned him, "And that's just me, Peyton's worse." Brooke added before pushing him to the door.

"Hey can't I say bye to her?" Nathan asked.

"Fine." Brooke said, then yelled over her shoulder, "Haley say 'Bye' to the hotshot here, cause we have a slumber party to get started!"

"Thanks Brooke." Nathan said sarcastically.

"No problem." Brooke answered politely and with a smile.

"Hey I thought you left already." Haley said coming up to them.

"I couldn't leave without saying bye." Nathan informed her.

"Ok, bye, bye." Brooke said, waving him off.

"Brooke." Haley warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go so you guys can make out." Brooke said giving Haley a wink and leaving before Haley or Nathan could respond.

"I better go. I don't wanna make you miss out on your girl time." Nathan said picking up his bag, "Call me later."

"Of course." Haley told him leaning up to kiss him and Nathan held her there.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight without you." Nathan said as they broke away.

"Me either. Then again I have Brooke and Peyton." Haley teased.

"Please tell me that you're going to have a pillow fight in lingerie." Nathan told her.

"I'm not making promises." Haley joked.

"Okay you two are making us sick." Brooke said interrupting them, "Now put Haley down, and leave before I throw up." She said to Nathan.

"Nice image. Thanks." Nathan muttered causing Haley to laugh as he reluctantly let go of Haley, "If you need me I'll be at Lucas's. And my cell will be on all night." He told her.

"Okay. Bye." Haley said.

"Finally!" Brooke said as Nathan shut the door behind him, "Now let's get this night started." She said.

"Okay." Haley said as cheerful as Brooke, "But we need Peyton. Where is she?" Haley asked.

"She had better not be talking to Jake." Brooke said, "There no guys allowed tonight."

"Hey Peyton?" Haley called.

"Yeah?" Peyton asked coming into the living room.

"You weren't talking to Jake were you?" Brooke asked eyeing her cell.

"Nope I was talking to Jenny." Peyton said sticking her tongue out at Brooke.

"Ok." Brooke said, "Now do you want to see your dresses?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Peyton and Haley said together.

"Ok, let's go." Brooke said giving them each a bag that had her dress in it, "Haley I added a little more lace, and took off some fabric, so you have to tie it in the back." She said.

Haley unzipped her dress bag, and was amazed how gorgeous the dress was, "Wow, Brooke this is amazing." She told her.

"Yeah, mine too." Peyton said.

"Okay let's put them on." Brooke said, "I don't want any last minute problems." She said.

"Okay." Haley said going to use the bathroom in the bedroom, while Peyton took the guest one.

A couple of minuets later, Brooke was tying her dress in the back as Peyton tried to use different hair styles.

"Okay it's perfect." Haley said after looking in the mirror. The gold color brought out a little gold in her eyes, and the way Brooke fixed the back and front showed a little more cleave in the front and almost all of her back. Luckily the lace covered her chest enough to be sexy and classy at the same time.

"Where's your?" Peyton asked Brooke.

She shrugged, "Someone took the bathroom."

"Well put it on now." Haley said.

"Okay." Brooke said grabbing her dress and went to the bathroom.

"These are great." Peyton said as they admired each others dresses.

"Yeah they are." Haley said, "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Just remember that you'll be wearing Brooke Davis." Brooke said as she stepped out of the bathroom a minute later in her black off the shoulder dress.

"As if you'd let us forget it." Peyton teased.

"True." Brooke said, "Okay the dresses will come off after we figure out our accessories that go with the dress." Brooke informed them.

Half an hour later the dress were off and put up, but the girls still hadn't decided what to wear. Haley was the hostess so she was trying to find a classy yet, big necklace to wear. Peyton couldn't find the right shoes, and Brooke didn't know what to do with her hair.

"Ok enough of this." Haley said putting the necklaces up, "Tonight is supposed to be fun, and tomorrow we can worry about this stuff." Haley told them turning on the TV.

"You're right. Can we watch "Harry Potter"?" Brooke asked collapsing on the bed next to Haley, Peyton joining them.

Haley and Peyton muffled their laughs, the Harry Potter books were the only books that Brooke admitted that she had read, and when the movies came out she fell in love with the guy who played the character 'Oliver'. Nothing anyone ever said or did would change her mind either; in fact Brooke had even memorized all his lines.

"Where's your copy?" Haley asked knowing Brooke had brought over a bunch of stuff including movies.

"Really?" Brooke asked jumping up to get it from her bag.

"As long as it's okay with Peyton." Haley said shrugging her shoulders. She didn't care what they watched as long as "Oliver" wasn't on the screen she knew they would all be ignoring it anyway.

"Yeah, but I get second pick of movies." Peyton said.

"Awesome, now we need food, magazines, and Peyton's drawing stuff." Brooke said dragging them up to get everything needed.

"I'm getting Chinese food." Haley told them grabbing her cell.

"I want Mexican." Brooke said getting her cell.

"Cheeseburgers." Peyton said, and when Haley and Brooke looked at her weird she said, "What? Jenny's rubbing off on me."

Half an hour later the take out guys had come and gone, Haley was texting Nathan, Peyton was sketching, and Brooke was idolizing "Oliver".

"God I love this movie." Brooke said when 'Oliver' was off the screen.

"Brooke, why don't you just fast forward to his parts, after all the movies like three hours long." Peyton said.

"She's got a point." Haley told Brooke.

"Does Nathan agree?" Brooke asked sitting up and grabbing Haley's cell.

"Brooke give that back." Haley warned.

"No I want to know what Nathan thinks." Brooke said as she held the phone away from Haley's reach.

"Peyton, help." Haley asked.

"Ok." Peyton said and tackled Haley so Brooke could check out her phone.

"Peyton?!" Haley yelled.

"What? This is so much more fun then watching a movie." Peyton said with a shrug.

"Ooh, someone's got a text. Let's see what it says." Brooke said pushing a button.

"I know where you sleep Davis!" Haley shrieked.

"'I miss you too baby, I wish you were here, then we could have a lot of fun. Wink Wink'" Brooke read out loud.

"Reply to him." Peyton said, "Ouch!" she exclaimed when Haley got her hand released and hit her in the stomach.

"Ha!" Haley said getting up to chase Brooke who was indeed replying to Nathan.

"Ha! Ha!" Brooke exclaimed as she pushed send right before Haley grabbed her arm and they fell on the floor in the living room.

"What did you send?" Peyton asked with a laugh as Haley grabbed the phone and checked it, making sure it wasn't broke before asking the same thing.

Looking in her inbox Haley saw what Brooke told Nathan, she turned to Brooke and ran after her since she was using Peyton as a body shield, "I can't believe you sent that?!" She yelled trying to get to Brooke.

"Ok what was sent?" Peyton asked.

"I told Nathan that I was Haley and was in the bathroom, thinking about him, and…" Brooke stopped she was laughing so hard.

Peyton started to crack up too, imagining what else Brooke had sent Nathan.

"You think it's funny now… Sleep with one eye open. Both of you." Haley said with her hands on her hips.

"You're phone's blinking." Brooke told her.

"What? Oh." Haley said looking down at the new message. After reading she faced her two so-called friends again.

"If you need me, don't. Bye." She said as she went down the hall.

Peyton and Brooke exchanged glances, "Where are you going? And in you PJs?" Brooke asked as they followed her into the bedroom.

Haley stopped and turned around, "The bathroom." She said with a smirk before shutting the door and locking it.

"It seems that you taught our dear little Haley the art of phone sex." Peyton said congratulating Brooke and putting an arm around her shoulders.

Brooke just smiled and said, "More like texting sex. And you could say thank you." Yelling the last part to Haley.

Haley opened the door causing them to jump, "You might want to turn the volume up on the TV." Then shut it again, and locked it.

"That's better." Brooke joked, "Now what do you want to watch?" She asked Peyton.

"Anything loud." Peyton said as they flipped through all of the DVDs they had.

"What about… No there's a sad part." Brooke said.

"Let's just turn on the stereo." Peyton suggested. All the movies they had were girly ones and were either sad ones or comedies, neither one would work.

"Okay." Brooke said turning the stereo system on and turning it up. She went back to reading magazines, and Peyton went back to sketching. After a minute Peyton looked over at Brooke, "Do you think she's really doing it?" She asked.

"Do you want to call her bluff?" Brooke asked.

Remembering the last time they had called Haley's bluff Peyton said, "No."

"Good, me either." Brooke said returning to her magazine, "You know what Lucas asked me to call him tonight." She said picking up her cell.

"Funny Jake said the same thing." Peyton said and they both started to laugh as they texted their guys, "Just no sex talk."

"I can't make that promise." Brooke said with a wink.

_In the bathroom: _

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She muttered to herself. She had been keeping their text messages as clean as she could with Nathan on the other end. She'd never had phone sex before and was surprised at how erotic, and arousing it was. _'No wonder everyone likes it'_ she thought to herself as she reread what Nathan told her. She wasn't used to him talking to her dirty via text messages, but she'd be lying if she said it wasn't exciting. _'Take your clothes off slowly and pretend that your hands are mine. Watch yourself in the mirror, as you run your hands over your body_' Haley didn't know what to tell him yet, but she did as he said. When she was done she got the courage to type: _'stroke yourself, and pretend it's me sucking on you, taking you as deep as I can'_ and with shaking hands she hit send, and waited to hear from him, still standing in front of the mirror.

_Lucas's place:_

Nathan was shocked at what Haley had told him, but it turned him on even more. The guys had been playing NBA Live, and although Nathan was the best, and this was his favorite game he preferred to talk to Haley. There conversation was about the charity event until he told her he missed her and they could have a lot more fun if they were together. Then she shocked him when she told him she was in the bathroom thinking about him. He went into the bathroom so the guys couldn't see and bug him, and he told her what he wanted her to do. Haley shocked him even more when she replied back.

Lucas and Jake were both playing videos games when their cells went off. They paused the game to check who it was. They gave each other weird looks when they saw that Peyton had texted Lucas and Brooke had texted Jake.

"Here." Lucas said realizing that they had their phones switched. Jake gave him his with a small laugh and took his back. "Uh, I'm going to go in the room. I'll be back." Lucas said looking at the first sentence Brooke had texted him, then leaving without waiting for an answer from Jake.

It was going to be a long, good night for the six of them.


	38. Chapter 38: It's Going To Be Ok

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot and keep me motivated, so keep them coming please.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned anything about OTH, and if I did James Lafferty would be shirtless ALL the time, no matter what.

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews they are great. The charity event isn't put how I wanted it to be, so it's not the best chapter- to me anyway. I'm almost done with this story- I'll only have two more chapters. Again thanks for the reviews and I'll answer any questions you may have.**_

**Chapter 38: It's Going To Be Ok**

Everyone was totally relaxed the day which wasn't really a surprise to them. Haley was the first one up, and that was only because Nathan wasn't next to her. Even though she was tempted she didn't do anything to either of the girls. Instead she made breakfast for them all. Just as she was finishing it, Peyton and Brooke woke up.

When she handed Brooke a plate, Brooke eyed the eggs and pancakes and asked, "Did you poison it or something?"

Peyton stopped in mid-bite to look over at Haley starting to wonder the same thing.

"No I didn't do anything to the food." Haley told them taking a bite of her own, "If I did I wouldn't be eating my own." She pointed out since they were still hesitant.

"That's true." Peyton said before eating hers.

Brooke ate hers too, after a minute. When they were done Brooke took command over the day's activities, "Okay first facials, after that, we get manis and pedies. After lunch we'll take showers then we'll get our hair and make-up done. We should still have two hours to get ready after that." She told them.

"Okay, when is Anna going to be coming over?" Haley asked. Anna was Brooke's assistant and had just graduated from beauty school.

"After lunch so she can help with make-up and hair." Brooke said.

"Are we making the facials or going to a spa to get them?" Peyton asked already knowing what the answer was.

"A spa- duh. We need to get relaxed, and a massage will do just that. They'll also do our nails." Brooke informed them.

"Okay then we better get dressed." Haley said after putting the dishes in the dishwasher. They were all still in what they slept in.

"Are you going to take your cell?" Brooke asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up." Haley said blushing.

Half an hour later they were pulling up to the spa's valet. They went in and Brooke told the receptionist about their appointments.

"We have to wait for ten minutes." Brooke told them as she went to where they were sitting grabbing a magazine.

"Ok." Haley said flipping through another magazine. "Oh my god." Haley said in a low voice.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked.

"Look." Haley said passing the magazine to Peyton and Brooke.

"It's an article about you and Nathan." Brooke said reading over Peyton's shoulder.

"Keep going." Haley said.

"Shit! How did they find out about Chris?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know- it was supposed to be confidential." Haley said. _'This is just what I need.'_ She thought.

"They think that quote 'Haley James is using Nathan Scott for his money, and fame. Afterwards she might claim abuse just as she did when she was on tour with Chris Keller who is currently in prison serving ten to twenty years behind bars; however sources have said that he might be paroled in a month. Let's hope Nathan Scott is smart enough not to fall for her.' End quote." Peyton read then tossed the magazine in the nearest trash can.

"The only person who could let that information out is Chris." Haley told them.

"Can you sue them or something?" Brooke asked, "They're lying about what happened."

"I can, and I will. Not to mention Chris isn't supposed to talk about it to anyone. We signed a disclosure and confidentially contract. If he did give that information out, he'll get another five years." Haley said pulling her cell out.

She dialed a number to her attorney Andy, who worked for her office building, and worked her case when they went after Chris the first time. "Hey Andy, this is Haley James and I need you to look into an article from 'Real Celebrities' I think Chris broke his contract. Please call me A.S.A.P. with any information you can get. My number's the same and it'll be on all day. Thanks." Haley said leaving a voicemail for him.

"Davis? James? Sawyer? We're ready for your appointments now." The receptionist called them.

Before either girls could say or do anything to comfort her, Haley told them to go. "We need to look great tonight, and I won't know anything until Andy calls back. Let's go." Haley said getting up and going to where she was suppose to go.

"Call Nathan." Brooke told Peyton as they slowly followed Haley- their appointments were all together.

"Already on it." Peyton said waiting for someone to pick up the phone, "Shit- voicemail. Nathan this is Peyton, there was an article in a magazine and you need to call Haley when you get this." Peyton said before hanging up.

"We need to keep her mind off that article until Nathan calls." Brooke whispered as they walked into their room.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, but how?" Peyton asked.

Brooke smiled and went over to Haley, "Hey I want details about your texting sex." She said.

"Not gonna happen Tigger, what about you and Lucas?" Haley asked while changing into her swimsuit. She didn't want to be naked and in a robe that tons of other people had worn.

"Hey I have a right to know, especially since I started it." Brooke said with a smirk.

"Like I care, I'm not telling you anything." Haley said.

"Just one question." Brooke begged.

"What's the question?" Haley asked.

"Was it good- on a scale of one to ten, what was it?" Brooke asked.

"Compared to being with him in person a six, but as a first I'd say 15." Haley said with a small blush.

Before Brooke could question her further the massage technicians came in, and Haley silently thanked them for their timing. She knew Brooke was just going to keep bugging her about Nathan. Nathan, she missed him already even though they just saw each other the night before. _'I miss the way he holds me when he sleeps and the look in his eyes when he is turned on. I am in love with him.' _She thought, and wasn't surprised that she was. She had known it when he got her to talk to him in the garage, but didn't want to admit it. Right now though she didn't care what was going on, she just needed to see him.

"You know what. I need to go." Haley said grabbing her clothes and putting them back on.

"What? Why?" Peyton asked.

"We'll give you guys another minute." One of the massage therapists said before leaving with the other two.

"Haley you can't leave." Brooke said.

"Why not?" She asked them, "I don't need a manicure and I'll be ready tonight so don't worry." Haley told them.

"It's not tonight we're worried about, it's what you just learned about." Peyton said.

Before Haley could argue with them her cell rang. "Hello? Andy?" She asked without checking the caller ID.

"No it's Nathan, Haley what's wrong?" He asked. He was in the shower when Peyton had called and called Haley immediately and her tone just made him worried. She was scared, and he didn't like it.

"Can you come pick me up please?" She asked him turning her back to her friends, "I need to get out of here." She whispered.

"I'm on my way." He said without hesitation, "Will you tell me what's wrong?" He asked her as he pulled on a pair of jeans, and t-shirt ignoring Lucas and Jake's questioning eyes.

"Not over the phone." Haley said.

"I'll be there in ten minutes ok babe." He told her.

"Ok, thank you." She said before hanging up. She turned around, and finished dressing, "Nathan will be here in ten minutes. I need to go guys; I can't handle waiting and not doing anything. You two deserve this so stay, and get your massages. I'll meet you guys tonight at our place before we have to go." She said, going to the door when she reached it she turned back around, "And thanks for calling Nathan." She said before leaving her friends.

"I hope she knows what she's doing." Peyton said as they watched the door close behind Haley.

"She doesn't but Nathan does. She'll be fine." Brooke said.

"Well what now?" Peyton asked.

"We do what she said, and unless you want to face Haley's wrath." Brooke said.

"That's true. She'd kill us if she found out we didn't get a massage." Peyton agreed as the therapists knocked and came in.

Haley was outside for only a few minutes before she heard Nathan's car, a moment later she saw him coming up the drive. She jumped in just as he stopped and put the car in park. Leaning over she gave him a hug, "Thank you." She whispered before pulling away.

"Haley what's going on?" Nathan asked really worried now, she looked ready to cry at any minute and he wanted to make sure she didn't.

"Here." Haley said handing him the magazine she got out of the trash.

Nathan looked at it then back at her confused.

"Look on page 57." Haley said looking out the window.

Nathan flipped through the magazine, and read the article. "Son of a bitch." He said looking up at Haley he asked, "Who would make this stuff up?"

The first thing Haley felt was relief, because he believed her, and not the lies in the article. "Three guesses." Haley said sarcastically.

"Chris? He told them all this shit?" Nathan asked.

"Most likely, if he found out about us then he'll want to be made a victim and get fifteen extra minutes of fame. The good news is that if he did he won't be able to get out of jail. We signed a confidentially contract, for the company because they didn't want any bad press. So if he did say anything, he'll get at least five more years, no exceptions." Haley informed him.

"I'll call the team's lawyer." Nathan said grabbing his cell phone.

Haley stopped him putting her hand on his, "I already called the company's attorney, the same one who put him away the first time. If there is anything that will work in our favor he'll find it, and let me know. He'll also be suing the magazine." Haley told him.

"Ok, so now what?" Nathan asked Haley.

"We just wait for his phone call." Haley said, "But I need to do something, I can't just sit around waiting to hear from Andy."

"I know the feeling, and I think I know a place to go." Nathan said.

"Where?" Haley asked.

"It's a surprise, but don't worry I'll have you home in time to get ready for tonight." He promised as he started the car and took off.

When he finally pulled into a parking lot, Haley was surprised to see that they were at the Staples Center. "Why are we here?" Haley asked as they went inside. There wasn't anything going on until their game on Saturday night so not a lot of people were there. However Nathan led her through the back entrance anyway just to be safe.

"We're here because whenever I play I forget everything going on. I want you to feel that too." Nathan explained walking them down to center court.

"Okay, well I have no athletic skills whatsoever." Haley said.

"Weren't on the cheerleading team?" Nathan asked grabbing a ball from a rack.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I did any cheers. I was there for Brooke, Peyton and the other girls who wanted tutoring help without being embarrassed about it." Haley informed him, "I played one game, and fell on my face, and I don't plan on repeating that anytime soon."

Nathan guided her to the free throw line and handed her a ball, "I won't let you fall." He said, "Just relax and throw it. For fun." He whispered before going to stand under the net.

"Okay." Haley said bouncing the ball once and aimed for the net. She threw it and it hit the stands, causing Nathan to laugh.

"Hey!" Haley said crossing her arms defensively, "What happened to doing it for fun?"

"You missed by like ten feet! That's funny." Nathan laughed, walking over to Haley, "Here I'll help you this time."

"Oh gee thanks." Haley said rolling her eyes at him but grabbing the ball anyway.

"Ok put your legs shoulder length apart, and bend your news a little. Ok now aim." Nathan said standing behind her, helping her, "Shoot." He said.

With Nathan holding her, cause she was pretty sure her legs weren't working, she shot the ball. This time it bounced off the rim.

"Much better." Nathan said with a smile.

"Here try again." Nathan said after retrieving the ball, "Try squaring your shoulders more."

"Okay." Haley said taking the ball and aiming again. This time when she shot the ball she made nothing but net. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed jumping up and down, "I made it!"

"Yeah you did." Nathan said smiling at her reaction, "Want to do it again?"

"Yeah." Haley said and went to get the ball. When she returned she saw Nathan watching her with a smile. "What?" she asked bouncing the ball to him.

"Nothing." Nathan said bouncing it back.

"Tell me." Haley insisted.

"I've never seen anyone react that way for making a basket." He said.

"Really?" Haley asked.

"Really, usually people act like it's nothing, but you were jumping up and down." Nathan told her.

"Well forgive me; I'm not that good in any sport, so this is a big deal for me." Haley said with a laugh, "Now are you going to help me do it again or am I good enough to kick your butt at HORSE?" She asked him.

"Ooh. Cocky much?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"I guess someone's rubbing off on me." Haley said with her own smirk, "Now ready to get your butt kicked by a girl?"

"I could beat you with one hand behind my back." Nathan said.

"Good, I'll that advantage; after all you play basketball for a living and I don't." Haley said with a laugh.

"Ok, game on Shorty." Nathan said as he bounced her the ball.

_Noon at Nathan and Haley's place: _

"Where are they?" Brooke asked pacing the living room.

"She said she'd be here. She will." Peyton said trying to calm Brooke down.

"She better or she is so fired." Brooke muttered just as the doorbell rang.

"Finally." Brooke told Anna as she walked in, "What took so long?"

"Traffic." Anna said simply, "Okay, who wants what with their hair?"

When Haley and Nathan finally made it back to their place they were surprised to find Lucas and Jake there with Brooke and Peyton.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Haley asked.

"You're late. We have to be ready in a couple hours." Brooke told her.

"I know that." Haley said rolling her eyes, "Hey Anna, love new hair." She told her.

"Thanks I did it myself." Anna said pleased that someone else liked her haircut.

"Really? You're the best person I know with any hair sense. And yes that includes Brooke." Haley said.

"I'd be offended, but that's true." Brooke said with a smile, she hadn't been very nice to anyone since Haley had left and she was just now realizing that.

"Well you're the best when it comes to fashion." Anna said silently forgiving her.

"Are we going to stand here all day or what?" Nathan asked after a minute.

"Right, ok guys' thanks for everything, especially you Broody. But you have to go now." Brooke told them giving Lucas a wink.

"I'm not going anywhere." Nathan said his arm still around Haley.

"He's staying." Haley said giving Brooke her don't-argue-with-me look.

"Well if Nathan is staying, can we stay too?" Jake asked Peyton on his lap.

"I guess." Brooke said.

"Don't sound to excited Brooke." Anna said, "Oops, did I say that out loud?"

"Yep." Haley said, turning back to Brooke she asked, "What's wrong with the guys staying?"

"They have to get ready too." Brooke said.

Lucas came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry, we brought our suits. All we have to do is shower and dress." After he said that he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, tell us what's up Brooke." Peyton said when she saw Brooke rearranging the schedule in her head.

"It'll still work; the guys take showers after us, since we have hair and make-up to do. Everything else will stay the same, except that we'll have to do everything in the master bedroom, since it has a bathroom and so we don't walk around in front of the guys in our towels." Brooke said.

"Feel free to walk around in towels." Lucas joked and got an elbow to the stomach, "I was just kidding baby." He told Brooke kissing her shoulder.

Ignoring Lucas Brooke dragged the girls and all the stuff they'd need into the bedroom to get ready.

"What are we supposed to do?" Jake asked the other two when Brooke shut the door.

"NBA Live?" Nathan suggested.

"Okay." Lucas and Jake said at the same time.

According to the plan, Haley was first to take a shower and everything because her hair was so long that Anna would need to spend more time on her other then Peyton or Brooke.

"I wish you were coming." Haley said as she got her dress out and hung it on the wall.

"Yeah, me too; but I promised my mom I'd help her set up for my dad's birthday party." Anna said.

"We can switch spots, you can be hostess for the night and I'll decorate for you. It'll be easy just say hi to everyone, make a little speech, eat, and dance." Haley offered.

"I don't think that your job would like that. Plus I have nothing to wear." Anna informed her with a smile.

"I hate it when you're right." Haley joked before Brooke basically pushed her into the bathroom, "Catch up later, but get ready now." Brooke told them.

"Yes ma'am." Haley said saluting Brooke, causing Peyton and Anna to laugh.

When Haley got out of the shower she put on the bikini bottoms and strapless bra that went with her dress before leaving the bathroom. She sat down and let Anna do her hair, who pulled the top back and curled the bottom of her hair, and put small braids in her hair to show off Haley's natural highlights, while Haley picked out what necklace she was going to wear with the dress.

When she was done Haley started on her make-up, when she was done her cell phone rang. Peyton had just come out of the shower and Anna was doing Brooke's hair. They all stopped and stared at the phone.

"Are you going to get that?" Anna asked unaware of what information could be on the other end.

"Yeah." Haley said grabbing it, she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her assistant who was in charge of setting things up at the hotel where the charity event was going to be held at.

"Ashley?" Haley asked answering the phone, "Okay calm down I can't understand you." Haley said into the phone. "Are you sure?... Did you call them?... Okay I can fix that. Give me five minutes and I'll be on my way." Haley said before hanging up.

She turned to face the girls, "I need to go, there's a problem with the DJ, and bartenders." Haley informed them pulling on a pair of shorts and tank top.

"Haley you aren't ready yet. Can't someone else do it?" Peyton asked.

"The DJ won't talk to anyone but me, and I need to make sure that everything else is okay." Haley said.

"What about getting ready?" Brooke asked.

"I'll change in the bathroom there; I have everything I need to do already done, so I just need to put on the dress." Haley told her.

"Do you want us to come?" Peyton asked.

"No you guys don't have too. Just stay here, and take the limo. I'll meet you there." Haley said grabbing the dress, and her purse.

"Hey where are you going?" Nathan asked when she came out of the room alone.

"There are some problems I need to take care of. Stay here and get ready, I'll save you a dance." Haley told him with a wink before leaving.

Haley had rushed to the hotel and fixed everything that she could. When she was done she noticed the time and ran to get dressed. She was running late, because the problems were more then what she was expecting. Luckily her hair and make-up were still perfect and she put on the dress and heels.

Afterward she went outside to wait for everyone. The group was to be there half an hour earlier then when everything was supposed to start. However there were a few people already coming in. Haley made it outside just in time to see the limo pull up and everyone getting out.

"Wow." Nathan said seeing Haley as he stepped out first.

"I could say the same about you. You clean up pretty nicely Mr. Scott." She said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'll look better with you next to me." Nathan said against her lips.

"Not too much of that, or you'll ruin your lipstick." Peyton teased as she walked up to them.

"Oops." Haley said as she pulled away, "but the color does look good on you." She joked, handing him a napkin as they walked inside.

"Whoa, wow Haley you did all this?" Lucas asked looking around the ballroom; the tables each had white lilies as center pieces and the lights changed colors slowly, and that changed the colors of the lilies. The DJ was playing some music and the waitresses had every table set for six. So far everything was perfect.

"I just made the plans, someone else did the labor." Haley said modestly.

"It's still great." Nathan told her.

"Thanks I hope everything else goes smoothly. Peyton do you think you can talk to the DJ?" Haley asked, "He wants to change the music list before the group gets here."

"Yeah no problem, cause I am not going to spend this evening listening to crappy music." Peyton said.

"I'll go with you." Jake offered, as they headed to the DJ's box.

"Want to dance Broody?" Brooke asked.

"How can I say no to you?" Lucas asked and they went to the dance floor.

"Don't be nervous, you'll be great." Nathan told Haley.

"I know; I just want everything to be perfect." Haley told him as they walked around the room. There were a few people there already and congratulated Haley on how great everything was. She thanked them and introduced them to her boyfriend Nathan.

"Do you know what a turn on it is when you call me your boyfriend?" Nathan asked Haley as they walked away from a small group of people.

"Would you rather have me introduce you as my lover?" Haley asked with a sly smile.

"Only if plan on me taking you in front of them." Nathan said pulling her closer so he could kiss her.

"Hmm… People are staring Nathan." Haley said when they tore apart for some much needed oxygen.

"Let them, better yet we can give them a real show." Nathan said wiggling his eyebrows as he released her.

"I don't want that to be a show. It's better when it's just us two." Haley said trying to hide a blush while wiping his lips with her thumb, taking off her lipstick.

"I agree." Nathan said with a smirk, he saw her blushing.

"Your teammates are here." Haley told him going to meet some basketball players who had just arrived, courtesy of Nathan, Jake and Lucas.

The rest of the night went great, Haley gave her speech, and everyone loved the performances and food. They all gave very generous donations and by the time everyone was leaving Haley was tired of smiling. Haley was hoping one person in particular would and wouldn't show up- Andy. Everyone important had already left and Haley was exhausted so Nathan decided to take her home. Then Nathan saw her looking around as they were getting their coats.

"You ok Hales?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Haley said looking for her cell phone in her bag, "Shit." She said pulling it out and looking at the screen.

"What?" Nathan asked instantly worried.

"My cell phone died. I have no clue if Andy has called or not." She told him.

"Okay, let's go home, charge it, and get some rest. We'll call him first thing in the morning." Nathan promised.

Haley leaned against him half because she was really tired, "Okay, take me home." She said giving him a smile.

"Gladly." Nathan said as they walked to the limo that was waiting for them.


	39. Chapter 39: It's Almost Over

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot and keep me motivated, so keep them coming please.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned anything about OTH, and if I did James Lafferty would be shirtless ALL the time, no matter what.

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews they are great. Ok so I lied- I wanted to do a chapter about the basketball game, and so I decided to write until I get 45. I might be lying and not have 45 exactly but it will be around that area. So for those of you who said they didn't want it to end, you got your wish. Lol. In the next chapter it will be hotter then this one. Please R&R! **_

**Chapter 39: It's Almost Over**

Nathan rolled over on the bed, immediately waking up because Haley wasn't there to hold. He looked at the clock. _'Only Haley would be up at six on a Saturday morning'_ He thought as he pulled on some boxers. He found her in the study/den.

"Hey." He said causing her to jump at his voice, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized.

"It's okay, I barley slept at all." She said. Nathan agreed she had three nightmares, and ended up crying until Nathan woke her up from them.

Walking over to her he rested his arms around her waist, "Did you check you're phone?" He asked her.

"Yeah, he called, and wants to have a meeting." Haley told him, leaning on him.

"When?" Nathan asked.

"Anytime." Haley said with a shrug.

"I'll go with you." Nathan said.

"Thanks. I might go today, after the office opens at eight." Haley said just wanting everything to be over and back to normal.

"I better get dressed then." Nathan said smiling as she laughed.

"I think you have time." She teased.

"So what are we going to do in the meantime?" Nathan asked her loving that she only had on a sweatshirt- an old one of his.

Haley laughed and turned so she could look up at him, "Breakfast?" She asked.

"Sounds good, and I already know what I want." Nathan told her.

"What's that?" Haley asked.

"You." Nathan said picking her up and carrying her back to bed.

"That does sound good." Haley said pulling him up to kiss her.

An hour later Nathan was sitting on his bed, waiting for Haley to come out. He had a surprise for her and hoped she liked it.

"Hey." She said coming out of the bathroom, "What's up?"

"Come here. I need to tell you something." He told her.

"Okay, what?" Haley asked.

"I love you." He said, he couldn't help but love her, and was tired of trying to deny it.

"I love you too." Haley said without hesitation, giving him a kiss.

An hour and half later they were stepping into Andy's office and were immediately seen.

"Haley, how are you?" Andy asked giving her a small hug.

"Depends on what you're going to tell me." Haley said trying to manage a smile- which lasted five seconds.

"Well sit down and let's get down to business." He said after Haley introduced Nathan and they had sat down, "I have good news, and not so good news." Andy told her, "The good news is that Chris did say everything that was in the article, but we need his confession to make it stick, and he has said that he won't deny or confirm anything unless you're there." Andy informed them.

"Excuse me?" Haley asked hoping she misunderstood what Andy said holding onto Nathan's hand.

"It would only be for ten minutes, if that." Andy told her.

"Is there anyway that she doesn't have to visit him?" Nathan asked more worried that Haley was going to faint, then of anything else besides hurting Chris.

"I'm afraid not." Andy told them, "I found a loop hole in the contract, so if you do this he'll have to stay for the rest of his life behind bars, with no chance of getting out. Ever."

"If she doesn't go?" Nathan asked.

"With no confession, there is nothing to keep him locked away."

"I'll do it." Haley said shocking Nathan, "I will not let that bastard out of jail, if I can help it." She told both men. "I do want Nathan there with me though." She said squeezing his hand.

"Not a problem. I just need to know when so I can get everything we need before then." Andy said.

"As soon as possible I want this over and done with." Haley told Andy.

"How about on Monday around ten?" Andy asked.

"That's fine thanks." Haley told Andy.

"Okay, I'll start the paperwork, as soon as you guys arrive on Monday, Haley you'll have to sign some things then we can go." Andy said, closing the file he had about the case.

"Ok." Haley said thankful Nathan put his arm around her as they stood up because she wasn't sure her legs would carry her.

"Nathan had noticed that when they had decided on Monday, Haley had gotten a little pale. As they drove home Nathan glanced her way. "Are you ok?" He asked putting on hand on her knee.

"No I'm scared shitless." Haley told him in a shaky breath.

"If you want you can stay home tonight." Nathan told her. Tonight was the first game of the season, and everyone thought that if they lost to the Lakers the rest of the season would suck. Nathan wasn't worried about the game. He knew that the "Three Musketeers" as ESPN called them would kick ass blindfolded. Besides he was more nervous about Haley.

"I want to go; besides if I don't, the girls would stay home with me causing Lucas and Jake to miss their personal cheerleaders, and cost you a game." Haley teased, "Besides you need your cheerleader too." She told him with a wink.

"As long as I know that you're ok, everything will be perfect." Nathan told her.

"Ok, so I'm going." Haley said, "Speaking of when do you have to go for warm-ups?" She asked.

"Two." Nathan told her, they had a last minute practice, and warm ups before the game which started at six. "We can grab breakfast and lunch before I have to go." He told her.

"Breakfast in bed?" Haley asked with a sly smile.

"That can be arranged." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Good, cause I want lunch in bed too." Haley told him.

Nathan sped up a little more, "No problem."

"However I have to leave around two too." Haley told him as they entered the garage.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Brooke wants me and Peyton to see a new dress she designed or something, and she said that if we don't come she'll stop giving us free lingerie." Haley informed him as they walked into the building.

"She knows how to make me let you go." Nathan joked.

"My thoughts exactly." Haley joked back.

"Well, until then we're not getting out of bed." Nathan said grabbing her ass as she left the elevator in front of him.

Haley turned around, giggled and said, "Last one in bed has to cook." Before turning and running down the hall.

"You forgot I have the keys." Nathan teased tossing them in the air.

"Shit I knew I forgot something." Haley said with an innocent smile. They both knew that she didn't forget anything, and she was just playing.

"Don't get that." Nathan said with a groan as her cell went off as he unlocked the door.

"Five minutes." She promised, "And I'll feed you." She said tossing everything-except her cell to the floor, and started to undo her shirt.

"I'm holding you to that." Nathan growled at her as she teased him.

"I always keep my word." She told him hitting Brook on speed dial before Nathan could take a step towards her.

"I'll be waiting." Nathan said tearing his eyes off her and heading to the shower.

"Brooke, I can't talk now." Haley said a little annoyed.

"I just wanted to know what was up with you last night." Brooke answered.

"Just some Chris stuff. Don't worry it's taken care of." Haley told her before she could go into panic mode.

"We are so going to talk when you get here." Brooke told Haley.

"As long as you buy a pizza, and I get free clothes." Haley joked.

"I'm serious Haley." Brooke said.

"Ok, don't worry I will tell you everything I promise. Right now I have to go keep another promise." Haley said.

"What kind?" Brooke asked.

"The kinky kind. Talk to you later." Haley said hanging up on her as she headed for the kitchen for some leftover food.

Nathan had the TV on and was watching something on ESPN when Haley came, with left over Chinese food.

"I told you I'd feed you." Haley said as she climbed on the bed and handed him the food so she could turn the TV to a music channel then tossing it off the bed.

"I was watching that." Nathan said, even though he had stopped paying attention the moment he felt Haley's presence. Now he would rather watch her versus anything else, especially almost topless- she still had on her bra.

"I'll give you something to watch." Haley said as she kneeled at the end of the bed and started to move to the music while unzipping her pants. As soon as they were off and Nathan saw that she wasn't wearing anything else underneath he decided to participate. Haley squealed in delight as he pulled her down on top of him, kissing her.

Around twelve they finally got out of bed and took a shower, which made Haley a little late for Brooke. Haley really didn't care as she walked into Brooke's shop and saw Peyton going through Brooke's latest outfits.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Peyton said noticing that she was late, and this was tutor-girl, Peyton smiled at Haley, "He'll need his rest for the game tonight you know."  
"And he'll have plenty." Haley told her with a smile, "Don't worry I made sure of it."

"Too much info. Thanks." Peyton groaned causing Haley to laugh.

"Hey you two come here." Brooke said leading them to the fitting rooms after locking the store's door.

"What did you make?" Peyton asked.

"Well being the genius that I am, I thought that the guys should have a treat after the game tonight." Brooke said with a smile as she handed each girl a bag.

Haley opened hers and saw a bra and thong set, they were blue with white lace and the number 2 on one breast and a 3 on the other. The thong had a small 23 right in the middle.

Glancing at Peyton she saw that hers were the same except for the numbers.

"Well?" Brooke asked wanting to know what they thought.

"Well Nathan is going to love this, and it'll be hard for him to take it off me." Haley told Brooke with a small laugh. She liked the set and knew Nathan would as well.

"I was going to put basketballs on them, but that's a little creepy if we all have the same ones." Brooke said, Peyton and Haley agreed. Everything Brooke made just for them was an original, one-of-a-kind outfit.

"Thank you Brooke." Peyton said.

"No problem. Now Haley- first the Chris stuff then the kinky, cause I so have questions about both." Brooke demanded.

With a small laugh Haley told her friends everything, almost everything- she left some kinky parts out- and when she was done she felt better letting her family know what was up with her. It had seemed like forever since they had a girl talk- with no interruptions. After she went so did Peyton then Brooke- who did confess that she lied to Haley about her and Lucas being engaged.

At four-thirty they had finished talking and were putting on their clothes over the new lingerie.

They headed out to the game; they wanted to see their guys before the game as well as during. Besides they wanted good parking spots, which turned out to be a good thing because the parking lot was already filling up. They snagged three together- which by itself was difficult but was worse because they drove the guys' cars, since a teammate had picked them up. They snuck in candy but bought their drinks and went to their seats- courtside.

As soon as Brooke saw Lucas she started clapping, and yelling his name until Peyton decided to shut her up with a foam finger hit to the head. The guys said hi as they ran around the court, once they were on their side of the court.

When they went to the locker rooms for the start of the game everyone sat down to relax before the game started. Since the entire team had heard everything the coach was saying at the practice before and so they weren't really doing anything which was fine with the coach as long as they won. So one member of the team had his MP3 player going so the team could get pumped, so Jake, Lucas, and Nathan were talking about the trial which they had heard about through the girls.

"Do you think we should all go?" Jake asked.

"Not really, Haley said that she only wanted me to go, plus there is a four people limit for the visitors. There'll be me, Haley, and Andy, so I don't know who else would be going." Nathan said.

"It'll be Brooke." Lucas said, "She wants to do everything she can to help Haley." He told them.

"You got a point." Jake said, "So now what?" He asked.

"Well I know for fact that Brooke made us some kind of gift if we win, so let's concentrate on that." Lucas suggested.

"Yeah, we'll be killed if we don't win tonight. So let's win." Nathan said agreeing with Lucas.

The game started and every time Lucas got the ball Brooke did a cheer, as best as she could while sitting down, and got hoarse before the end of the first quarter, which was a relief to Peyton, Haley, and the other ten people around them. The game really well, by half time the Knicks were winning by 45 points. During half time Haley pulled out a bag of licorice out of her purse.

"What?" She asked noticing that Peyton and Brooke were watching her.

"You had goodies, and didn't bother to share?" Peyton asked teasing her.

"Yeah, we've spent thirty bucks on junk food while you had some in your purse." Brooke explained.

"I forgot I had it." Haley said innocently, shrugging her shoulders, "Don't worry I brought you some as well." Haley said handing over a bag of snickers to Peyton and gummy bears to Brooke.

"Thank you." Brooke said apologetically, since she had forgotten to get something to eat too, basically because they were all more involved in the hot guys in shorts running around.

"You are so my best friend." Peyton joked to Haley opening one of the bags.

"What about me?" Brooke pouted.

"You're my best friend too." Peyton told her, mouthing 'not really' to Haley over Brooke's head causing Haley to her laugh, turning it into a cough when Brooke gave her an odd look.

"I needed a drink." Haley explained after taking a drink of her soda.

"Uh huh, but I'll drop it for now." Brooke said as she watched the dancers to their performance. "We dance better then them, and wear hotter outfits doing it." Brooke commented.

"Yeah, cause you make the best outfits anyone could think about owning." Peyton agreed.

"Plus we're just plain hotter." Haley added as they watched the dancers.

"High school cheerleading and gymnastics pay off here." Brooke said, "Why are they out here anyway?" She asked.

"It's half time." Peyton reminded her.

"And...?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke didn't you pay any attention to the games in high school?" Haley asked with a small laugh.

"No, I was busy staring at the hot guys, and I still am. Well if they were out here anyway." She said.

"That's true." Peyton said.

"I also had to make sure that our routine was good." Brooke added defensively.

"That did win us the championship title two years in a row." Haley added.

"Yeah I know, I was there too." Peyton teased causing Brooke to throw a snickers bar at her.

"Hey no throwing the goodies. We don't want to get into trouble." Haley said stopping Peyton from throwing a couple of gummy bears at Brooke.

"Haley we'll get into trouble no matter what, the question is when." Brooke joked so Haley threw a bear and hit Brooke in the forehead.

"Ha! Ten points." Haley cheered.

"Look, their back." Peyton said stopping the mini food fight.

"Truce?" Haley asked not tearing her eyes off of Nathan.

"Truce." Brooke said before starting to cheer for Lucas. She had changed the lyrics from 'Go Mickey' to 'Go Lucas' and wasn't planning on stopping now that her throat felt better, and now that she was sitting on Peyton's foam finger.


	40. Chapter 40: Going Behind Bars

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot and keep me motivated, so keep them coming please.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned anything about OTH, and if I did James Lafferty would be shirtless ALL the time, no matter what.

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews they are great. Ok so I think no more then forty- three chapters. I know how it's going to end, so depending on my schedule I might end this story in on or two chapters. Unless you want the hot smutty stuff- that'll take at least an extra chapter (wink wink). Please R&R! So I know what if I should put a smutty chapter!**_

**Chapter 40: Going Behind Bars**

The New York Knicks won 114 to 96. Nathan had the most points scored with 52, which made Haley really proud of him. She bought one of his jerseys and put it on over her outfit before waiting for the crowd to clear out so they could go see the guys.

Nathan, Lucas, and Jake were dancing- along with the other guys from the team to the stereo that someone had turned on. They were all celebrating their victory even with few of the press there taking photos, and interviews. They lost track of time, and were surprised when they saw Haley, Brooke, and Peyton watching in amusement.

"Uh hi, how long have you been watching us?" Nathan asked with a small blush.

"Long enough to know you better stick to basketball." Haley smirked.

"You like my moves, don't deny it." Nathan smirked after regaining his composure, and moved to Haley and spun her around before leaning her against the lockers and pinning his body to hers.

"Whatever." Brooke said trying to interrupt them before the remaining photographer or cameraman saw them. She tried to push herself in between them, which was pretty hard considering neither seemed to want to move, so she went around them to Lucas.

"So where is the victory party going to be?" Peyton asked while she and Jake were to dancing, Jake was the only one who hadn't stopped dancing when he saw the newcomers instead going over and pulling Peyton into a dance.

"Apparently here." Brooke answered as she and Lucas broke apart for some air.

"I don't think that Haley or Nathan care." Jake commented at the two who looked like they were going to be having sex right there if they weren't stopped.

"Hey the press is gone now, so please do that somewhere else." Mitch, a teammate told Nathan pulling him off Haley, or Haley off Nathan. No one was sure which it was.

"Good idea." Nathan said, "Ready?" He asked Haley.

"I thought we were all going out to dinner." Peyton said trying to pout while dancing.

"We did have plans." Haley reminded Nathan, "And I'm starving."

"We'll finish this later?" Nathan asked.

"Of course. Now let's go." Brooke answered for Haley.

"Don't you love dating Brooke?" Haley teased Nathan.

"He better not, I'm dating her." Lucas joked as they left, "So Hales did you finish that book yet?" He asked.

"I'm almost done. I'm reading at work it between clients, and paperwork." Haley answered, "It's pretty good."

"What book?" Brooke asked.

"It's just a book that Lucas let me have." Haley answered simply.

"Yeah, I got a new copy and let her have my old one." Lucas told Brooke.

"Oh, ok" Brooke replied.

"Wow, you guys parked together?" Jake asked amazed as they reached the parking lot.

"Yep, we are amazing." Brooke answered.

"And fifty bucks short." Peyton joked.

"'Little Italy' here we come." Haley said referring to the restaurant they were going to, while jumping up into Nathan's car, as the others got into their cars too.

"You played great tonight." Haley told Nathan as they left the parking lot.

"Well I had to impress a certain girl who was there." Nathan replied.

"Anyone I know?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Maybe, she kinda looks like you." Nathan replied.

"Does she know you're with me?" Haley asked teasingly.

"Yep, and she wants to know how you feel about threesomes." Nathan joked.

"Tell her not a chance in hell." Haley said, "And if I see her, I'll have to kick her ass." She added.

"Really? I'd like to see that." Nathan joked.

"Don't be to sure, cause after I'm done kicking her ass I'll kick yours for cheating." Haley told him.

"Which is why, I'm always faithful." Nathan said.

"Exactly and you haven't even seen my bad side." Haley told him.

"You have a bad side?" Nathan asked trying to act surprised.

"Yep, I take a kick-boxing class. And I can scratch really hard." Haley told him pretending to claw him, "Small but deadly." She joked.

"And very intimidating." Nathan said mocking a serious face as they pulled into the restaurant's parking lot.

Dinner was great, but short. Jake felt like dancing and couldn't sit still, so they decided to go to a club. Brooke couldn't wait to give Lucas his victory gift, so they went to Lucas's before the food arrived. Brooke claimed she was getting sick, and needed Lucas to take care of her.

"What about the dinner Brooke was whining about?" Nathan asked astonished that he and Haley were alone already.

"Are you complaining?" Haley asked scooting closer to him in their booth.

"Not anymore." He told her when she was almost in his lap.

"Let's go. I got something to show you." Haley told him just as the waiter came with their food.

"You know what, why don't you give these to that family? On us." Nathan told the waiter pointing to a family that had just entered the building, giving the waiter the money for the food.

"Yes sir." The guy said as Haley and Nathan left.

"Enjoy your dinner." Haley managed to get out before leaving.

Back at his place, Haley slowly stripped off her clothes revealing the lingerie that she had put on earlier. Nathan started at her, his mouth dry, and thought that he had died and gone to heaven. Still staring, he figured he wasn't dead, but dreaming and if he moved or breathed he would wake up and this dream would be ruined.

"Do you like it?" Haley teased turning in a circle, and the sight of her tattoo he managed to get even harder, which he didn't know was possible. To him that tattoo was his brand on a gorgeous woman, and he had heard her tell that to Brooke at one point in a joke, but it wasn't a joke to him.

"Are you going to just stand there?" Haley asked she had an idea of what was going through his mind, and loved having him speechless, and in her complete control. She stepped closer and as she pushed Nathan back on the bed his last words were, "I don't what to wake up from this dream." Causing her to laugh as she said, "You won't, because I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon." Those were the last coherent words spoken before they both fell into oblivion.

The rest of the weekend was spent in bed; Nathan kept joking that he was going to put the lingerie on a plaque but stopped when Haley told that she wouldn't be able to wear it if he did that. Nathan kept everything light and fun for Haley, knowing that she's need her strength and his on Monday. Haley knew this and appreciated it, so she went along with it.

On Monday Haley woke up around three and when she couldn't go back to sleep she got herself a cup of coco and went on the balcony taking a blanket off the couch with her. She spent the rest of the morning out there waiting for the sunrise, she tried to gather all of her strength that she would need, but she didn't think it was enough. That was why she wanted Nathan to go with her; because anytime he was near she relaxed a little, and somehow managed to have more energy then before he had arrived. Haley didn't know how long she sat there but it was awhile because her coco had gotten cold. She sat her cup down and pulled her feet up, never taking her eyes off the horizon where the sun had begun to rise.

Nathan woke up around six-thirty immediately aware that Haley wasn't in the bed, and that felt her side of the bed, and found it cold. Haley was usually humming or making noise of some sort, so the silence scared him. He got up, not bothering to put anything on, he walked around his apartment but couldn't find her, he was about to call Brooke when he saw the patio door open.

"Haley?" He asked softly, not wanting to scare her- or anyone else who might be there. When he saw her curled up in a chair sleeping he breathed a sigh of relief. He went over to her, and when she didn't stir he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. When she snuggled up against him he smiled and pushed a stray hair out of her face. As soon as she was in bed Nathan covered her up with the blankets, she was freezing and he didn't want her to get sick. He decided to let her sleep some more and rest, so he took a small quick shower, pulled on a pair of sweats, called the bakery down the block then he emailed Lucas, knowing that Brooke would be there and that they would still be sleeping or worse- awake and busy- with each other. He knew that that was something he really didn't want to interrupt, and told Lucas that he'd text him when they left, along with Peyton and Brooke who both wanted to know everything as soon as possible.

"Hey." Haley said softly startling him standing in the doorway of the office/den.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" He asked her.

"Pretty good, thanks for bringing me inside." Haley told him, "It was getting kinda cold out there."

"How long were you out there?" He asked her.

"A while, I just couldn't sleep." Haley replied, "Do you want breakfast?"

"I'm already on that." Nathan told her, "The bakery down the street delivers." He informed her with a smile after seeing her confused look.

"Oh ok." Haley replied with a smile.

"Are you ready for today?" Nathan asked.

"No, but I'll get through it." Haley said trying to convince herself as well as Nathan.

"We'll get through this." Nathan corrected her getting up and going over to where she was.

"Yeah, we will." Haley sighed as she rested against him knowing it was going to be a long day.

She was extremely nervous, but she tried to hide it by keeping busy to keep her mind off everything. After breakfast while Nathan took a shower she cleaned up the kitchen. By the time she was done Nathan was out of the shower so she got in, while he got dressed. After her shower she got dressed, did her hair, make-up, and etc. When she was done with that she realized that there was nothing left to do, except for actually going to see Chris.

Apparently Nathan sensed her fear, because he came up and wrapped his arms around her from behind and looked her in the eyes through the mirror she was standing in front of.

"Everything's going to be ok." He told her.

"I know… I just wish I wasn't so scared." Haley told him trying to fight back tears.

"It'll be fine, and the second you say the word we'll leave." Nathan promised wishing he could help her more.

Haley closed her eyes, took a deep breath opened her eyes again, and said, "Let's go."

The drive to the law office was quiet and to Haley too short. She had brought her ipod with her to block out her thoughts, but she barley heard any of the lyrics. She kept wondering what Chris would say, how Nathan would react, and a million other things kept popping into her head, until Nathan put his hand on her knee. When he did that the thoughts stopped and she realized just how loud that her music was. She gave Nathan an appreciative smile while turning the volume down.

When they stepped into Andy's office there were two guys sitting in waiting chairs, but as soon as they signed in Andy came out to get them.

"Ok, Nathan you just need to sign this release form. It basically says that you're just visiting, and won't cause any trouble and that you won't repeat what is said in the room." Andy explained to Nathan. He then turned to Haley, "Ok, Haley you've already signed everything back during the trial so you are good to go. The only thing you need to worry about is how long you can stand being in the same room as Chris." He tried to joke. "Too soon?" He asked.

"Yeah." Haley answered with a small smile.

"Sorry." Andy apologized, "You both need to sign another release at the prison, and that'll be it. Now all we have to do is go." He finished, "Are you two ready?" He asked them.

Haley nodded and Nathan said, "Yeah. Let's get this over with."

They left the office and the guys that were flipping through magazines got up and accompanied them. "They're security guards, just in case." Andy explained as they got into a van.

As soon as they were strapped in and on the road Haley went back to her ipod, and started to write in a small notebook that she had also brought while leaning against Nathan who sat next to her. He guessed that she didn't know she had turned the ipod up that loud again, but if that's what she needed he'd listen to Sheryl Crow for a while. One of the guards that were with them sat behind them, and the other one sat in front next to Andy, who was driving. Both guards went back to their magazines while Andy concentrated on driving. Half way there Nathan got a text from Brooke via Lucas who told him that if he or Haley didn't call as soon as they left the prison she would and Lucas quoted her on this _'She'll kick their asses with her new two hundred dollar shoes she had just bought'_. Nathan chuckled after reading that, but stopped when Haley looked over at him.

"Sorry." He told her. She didn't ask what made him laugh but rested her head on his shoulder and went back to writing. Nathan texted Lucas and Brooke thanks and they'd be hearing something as soon as he could. Then he took a look at what Haley was writing, and was a little surprised to see what she was doing, but didn't stop her.

Haley had written down her thoughts then when she reread them she saw that with the write melody it could be a song. She hadn't written any music, or sang anywhere- other then when she was alone since she stopped touring, but this song would be a great one for her students to learn. It was about feelings and emotions, something few of her students could sing to and pull off. Haley also felt a lot better about everything, so she kept writing and turning the feelings she had into songs.

By the time they reached the prison Haley had about twelve songs, even though some had they exact same lyrics she didn't care, because they were hers. When Andy turned off the ignition all the nerves and fear she had just wrote down came back to her in spades. She barley got out of the van with Nathan's help, but didn't want Chris to know he still affected her, so she held Nathan's hand and only let go so she could step through the metal dectors.

They signed the papers the prison guards needed and waited for about ten minutes before they were called back to see Chris. The guards lead them to the visitor's room, where Haley and Andy sat in front of a glass window, where they would see Chris. Nathan and the guards sat behind them though, Nathan tried to stay out of the view so Chris wouldn't be able to see him, so that he could still hold Haley's hand.

After a minute Chris entered the room and sat down in front of them, with a big smile.

"Hi Hales, you look pretty hot babe." He told her.

"Shut the hell up Chris." Haley said surprised at how strong her voice was.

"I didn't think you'd come, but I'm glad you did. Now I can know what you look like, since I'll be seeing you soon. I'm getting out you know." Chris said leaning back in his chair eyeing Haley like he was starving and she was his meal.

Before Haley could correct him and tell him that he wasn't going to be getting out, Andy interrupted, because he figured that Chris wouldn't admit anything if he knew that he would be in for life.

"Chris we held our part of the deal. It's your turn. Did you or didn't you talk to the press?" He asked.

"Getting straight to business huh?" Chris asked Andy, turning back to Haley he said, "I saw you with that basketball player in the papers. Babe you could do so much better, by that I do mean me. I mean seriously can he make you scream like I did?" Chris taunted. Haley gripped Nathan's hand harder, and hoped that he wouldn't try anything that could get him into trouble. Nathan squeezed her hand back wanting to jump the glass window, and strangle Chris. However knowing that would just be harder for Haley he stayed where he was.

"If you don't answer me, we're gone." Andy told Chris and started to get up.

"Okay, wait. You win, I'll talk." Chris said, he wasn't done with Haley, but maybe after they talked business they could set up a date for when he got out. "Yes I talked to the reporters; I even elaborated on some things. After all I am the victim here not you." Chris told them, "Now that that's done, Haley how about we go out when I'm released?" He asked.

"Never going to happen." Nathan said showing himself since he'd had enough of this punk.

"And why not? Haley's a big girl, and easy too, but she can decide for herself." Chris said with a smirk.

"Did you get it?" Nathan asked Andy, without taking his eyes off of Chris, his arm on Haley's shoulder.

"Every word." Andy told Nathan revealing a tape recorder.

"So Haley, what's your answer?" Chris asked ignoring everyone else except her.

"No, because you'll never get out of here." Haley told him.

"I'm out in two weeks tops." Chris corrected her she was pretty, but stupid. However he could live with that.

"No you _were_, but then you had to talk. That cost you everything." Haley informed him, "You signed a contract that said if you talked to the press about it, you'll be in here for life."

"It's true." Andy said before Chris could object, "And here's the contract." He said lifting up a page from the contract for Chris to see.

"I'd say goodbye, but you're not worth it." Haley said getting up, "Andy we'll be outside." She said as she and Nathan left a dumbfound Chris.

Nathan felt Haley sigh in relief as they left the room. He wanted to make sure that she was okay, then go and strangle the life out of Chris for hurting her but he didn't. Instead he sat down and pulled Haley onto his lap. He kissed her temple and told her, "I'm so proud of you. You were great in there."

"I was shaking the entire time." Haley admitted, "You kept me in one piece."

"Nah, I didn't do anything. You did it all yourself, I was just there to support you." Nathan said.

"Thank you." Haley said leaning against him.

Before Nathan could respond two prison guards went running into the visitors' room. An alarm went off and after a minute it was turned off. They got up and tried to see what was going on but were stopped. After a couple of minutes Andy came out of the room, with both of his security guards along with the two prison guards that had ran into there.

"Andy, what happened?" Haley asked going straight to him. The left side of his cheek was red.

"I'm fine. Chris just didn't want to sign anything, but he did want try to fight." Andy said, "You'd think he would know how to throw a punch, not a girly slap. No offense Haley." He told them.

"Are you ok?" Haley asked not caring about what he said.

"I'm fine, don't worry. You should see Chris though." Andy said with a smile. "Tom here got in a punch, which knocked him out, before I could do it."

"Really? Good going Tom." Nathan said to the guard who just nodded in appreciation.

"That's when the guards came in." Andy explained, "I did get Chris's signature on the papers so we can go now." Andy told them.

"Can I get a picture of him knocked out or with a black eye?" Nathan joked as they headed out.

"They have to check and make sure nothing's broken, but yeah. I'll have one sent to you." Andy told Nathan.

"You can do that?" Haley asked.

"Yep, they need a picture for his medical records, so they can just make an extra copy or two." Andy informed them.

On the drive back to Andy's office, Andy assured Haley it was over and that Chris was planning on getting his lawyer to try and get him out of it, but the confession was on tape, him taunting Haley, showing no remorse about what he did, and the fight he started there was no way he would be able to get out of the contract or jail- ever.

Haley texted Brooke and Peyton, while Nathan did the same to Jake and Lucas letting everyone know they were fine and on the way home. Even though it was around two when they finally arrived home they were both exhausted and were ready to go to sleep. When they got to the door Nathan noticed that it was unlocked.

"Haley did you lock the door when we left?" Nathan asked her, already knowing her answer.

"No, you did. Why?" Haley asked as she went from leaning against the wall to standing up and ready to run.

"Stay here and call 911." Nathan whispered.

"I'm going with you." Haley told him.

"Fine, but stay behind me, and get ready to call the cops." He whispered before slowly opening the door.

As soon as they were both inside the lights went on, and Jake, Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas all jumped up and said "Surprise!" Seeing Nathan's murderous glares Jake, and Lucas raised their hands up in surrender and said, "They made us! We just wanted a small dinner."

Haley glared, after catching her breath, at Peyton and Brooke who didn't apologize, instead Brooke was laughing, "You should've seen your face!" She laughed while Peyton tried hard and unsuccessfully smile.

"I'm laughing at Brooke." Peyton lied when she saw Haley's look.

"Uh huh." Haley said her anger dying at the sight of her friends and that they ordered some Mac N Cheese, cereal and pizza for everyone.


	41. Chapter 41: Twister Again!

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot and keep me motivated, so keep them coming please.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned anything about OTH, and if I did James Lafferty would be shirtless ALL the time, no matter what.

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews they are great. Ok so I think I'll only have one more chapter before the story ends. I want to say tank you for all those who gave me reviews they were what kept me motivated the most. This chapter is rated "M" for mature so I might change the whole story to M instead of "T". Anyway this chapter is all smut so if you don't like that- don't read it!! Please R&R!**_

**Chapter 41: New Twister? **

By the time Nathan and Haley got rid of everyone, after they were forced to have an early dinner and tell them everything, it was after five o'clock. Nathan sighed as he closed the door behind Brooke and Lucas.

"I thought they'd never leave." He said helping her clean up some Mac N Cheese off the table.

"Me either, but I'm glad they're gone now." Haley said as she dropped the stuff in the garbage, _'such a waste, it was good Mac N Cheese'_ She thought as in fell in the trash. She had as much as possible thanks to Peyton who had made it for her. Brooke would've but she couldn't cook.

"Now I just want to lie down and rest." Nathan said lying on the couch and turning on the TV and to ESPN.

"Oh no, I am not watching sports. That's what you guys watched all day." Haley said reaching for the remote over the couch.

Nathan held it away from her though, "But you have too, you can't get the remote." He teased.

Haley jumped on the side of the couch to try and get it, but she fell, luckily she landed on Nathan. Unfortunately he still didn't hand over the remote.

"Give me the remote Nathan." Haley said as she tried to take the remote from Nathan. As soon as she grabbed it he stared tickling her with one hand.

"Nathan… not…fair…" Haley laughed as she tried to get away but Nathan trapped her against him and the couch, his leg on top of hers so she couldn't get up.

"Say that you'll watch the game." Nathan laughed as he continued to tickle her.

"Never." Haley giggled between breaths.

"Say it." Nathan said tickling her with both hands now; he had put the remote on the table in front of the couch.

"Nathan… can't… breathe." Haley said still laughing.

"Then say it." Nathan teased.

"Fine… I'll watch…the TV." Haley said hoping to catch her breathe long enough to grab the remote.

Unfortunately Nathan heard what she said, "You have to say I'll watch the basketball game." He informed her and started to tickle her even more.

"Fine… I'll watch… basketball." Haley got out. As soon as Nathan stopped tickling her, and let her go Haley got up, grabbed the remote from the table before Nathan could, and turned the TV to a movie channel that was showing _'The Notebook'_. "I'll watch basketball… until I can get the remote." Haley finished her sentence.

"You're so going to pay for that." Nathan teased as Haley ran around the house with him on her heels.

Haley managed to run around the kitchen, the living room, and the office/den before Nathan cornered her behind his desk.

"Hand over the remote and no one will get hurt." Nathan teased.

"Yeah, right." Haley teased back putting the remote down her top.

"Yeah, that won't stop me; it'll just make getting it more fun." Nathan said with a smirk.

"That's only if you can catch me." Haley countered with her own smirk.

"I will, we both know it." Nathan said, right before Haley made a dash for the door. Nathan caught her and they both fell onto the loveseat he had in there. He pinned her down even though she was fighting him. Then he started to tickle her again.

"Do you surrender?" Nathan asked her.

"For now." Haley said and handed him the remote, it had fell out of her top when they fell.

"You know what. I don't think we've christened the couch here." Nathan said tossing the remote back down on the floor.

"Maybe we should fix that." Haley said trying to catch her breath for a different reason now. The reason was what she saw in his eyes, hunger, and what she felt beneath his jeans.

"Definitely." Nathan said before leaning down to kiss her. Haley didn't hesitate kissing him back. Their lips never left each other until oxygen was needed or they'd both pass out. Nathan pulled her hair from the loose ponytail she had put it in as he sucked on her neck where he could feel her pulse at. Haley tried to get to him but his clothes were in the way, so she decided to fix that problem by pulling his shirt out of his pants, and undoing his belt and jeans. When she was done with that she realized that Nathan had been doing the same thing to her. Only he was in control, not her, so Haley decided to fix that. She pulled his head and mouth from her collarbone causing them both to groan, and kissed him while moving just enough that she had enough leverage that as soon as Nathan moved she could flip them over.

Unfortunately when she did that she had forgotten that they were on the mini- couch and they both fell onto the floor, but she still landed on top.

Nathan just smirked, "All you had to say was I wanted to be on top." as he reached under him and pulled the remote from where he was lying on it. He tossed it onto the couch.

Haley lightly bite his lip and whispered those words, making him even harder, before sitting up taking off her shirt and his before leaning down to kiss him again. She just couldn't get enough of his very talented mouth. It was like she lost all thoughts about anything, and everything when his mouth was on hers. Nathan felt the same way Haley did, if it was up to him he'd never stop kissing her. She tasted like Mac N Cheese now, and a bit of spice, which was always there, and always tempting him to figure out what it was. He didn't want to ask, because he thought if he did her taste wouldn't be so tempting or good. So all he had to do was keep kissing her until he figured it out, which he hoped was never. That way he could keep kissing her.

Being on top Haley had the advantage of control, and she tried to get Nathan's jeans off without having to stop kissing him. After two attempts she leaned up on her knees, "Okay we need to get rid of these." She said tugging at his jeans.

Nathan gave a small laugh at her impatience but he complied, "You need to take yours off too." He told her.

They both got up just enough to get rid of all the layers they wore, before getting into their previous position. "I don't have a condom." Nathan panted as he rubbed her back, and grabbed her ass.

"It's ok. I'm on the pill." Haley responded she leaned down to nibble on his ear.

Nathan groaned and decided he wanted to have control. Haley was having too much fun teasing him. She kept sliding around him, instead of sinking onto him, which allowed him to feel how wet she was, which just made him want to be inside her even more. So he let her think she was in control when she finally did slide on him, taking as much of him in as possible, then he decided to handle the speed. He put his hands on her hips and guided her into a slow pace.

As much as Haley loved going slow, she wanted fast, and she wanted it now. So she leaned down letting her hair fall around them and tried to pick up the pace by nipping his ear, usually it made him loose it and that was what Haley wanted. Unfortunately Nathan managed to stay at the same pace; he didn't know how but didn't complain. He loved to watch her come, and knew that the slower they went the better the orgasm. He locked eyes with her and when he told her he loved her she came it triggered his. Afterward they stayed like that with Haley lying on top of him as they caught their breaths.

After a couple of minutes Nathan realized that Haley had fallen asleep. He smiled as she clung onto him when he moved to get up. He lifted her up and took her into the bedroom, and when he noticed she looked cold he grabbed one of his old shirts to put on her.

"Haley?" He whispered, gently rubbing her arm. She was lying on her side so he couldn't put the shirt on her.

"Hmm." Haley muttered still asleep.

"Hales?" He whispered a little louder. His time her eyes fluttered open a little.

"Yeah?" She asked closing her eyes again, she was really tired.

"Here sit up for a second so I can help you put a shirt on." Nathan said trying not to laugh when Haley raised her arms. He put the shirt on her, and after getting his boxers he joined her in bed and fell asleep with his arms around her.

"Nathan?" Haley whispered when she woke up around ten. He had his arms around her and when she rolled over she traced designs on his arms. "Nathan?" Haley whispered again. This time he pulled her closer and held her tighter.

"It's too early." He said without opening his eyes.

"It's ten o'clock." Haley giggled.

"See it's too early." Nathan said with a smirk, "Now go back to sleep."

"I can't, so I'm going to go surf the web, okay." Haley told him, "But you have to let me go first." She said.

"No." Nathan said stubbornly. He was tired and wanted to go back to his dream world.

"Please?" Haley asked with a small giggle.

"Will you stop bugging me so I can sleep?" Nathan asked teasingly opening his eyes.

"Yes." Haley said.

"Okay, go ahead." Nathan said reluctantly letting go of Haley.

"Thank you." Haley teased, "And next time I wake you I promise you'll like it." Haley whispered in his ear after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Why don't you keep that promise now?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"The longer we wait the better it'll be." Haley told him.

"But it's always good." Nathan said giving her a wink, "So let's start now."

"I thought you were still tired." Haley said.

"I never said that." Nathan defended himself, "I must have been sleep-talking." He told her with a wink.

"Is that so?" Haley asked with a small smile as she leaned down to give him a quick kiss, then pulling back, teasing him.

"You wanna play games?" Nathan asked with the same smile Haley had, "I'll give you one."

"I'll bet you would." Haley mocked as Nathan sat up on his elbow facing her.

"Is that a challenge?" Nathan asked, "I guess I better get Twister out huh?" He joked.

"Twister is always fun." Haley mused, "Okay you're on. I'll get the game set up." She told Nathan.

"Haley…I was joking." Nathan muttered as Haley left to get the game. With a sigh he rolled onto his back, he was tired but he remembered how good she was at Twister and he couldn't say he didn't appreciate the fact that she was a major turn on while playing. Just thinking about that made part of Nathan rise to the occasion ready to play. However the rest of him was really tired, but he got up and pulled on some sweats over his boxers. Then he went to get a drink- something to wake him up- well the rest of him anyway because he was going to need his energy to keep up with Haley.

Haley knew Nathan was tired and figured the game would be a short one. She honestly didn't want to play, but she couldn't sleep and Nathan had been teasing her and so she had wanted to play with him. Unfortunately this was the wrong kind of play she had been thinking of. She didn't feel guilty about falling asleep on him, but she did feel guilty about waking him up, but in her defense his arm that was wrapped around her was strong and every time she moved he pulled her closer to him- not that she minded, but she did need to breathe now and then. She pulled the game out and set it up in the bedroom and pulled on a pair of boy-shorts since she was only wearing one of Nathan's shirts, and thought it might be a little distracting.

"Ok. Let's play." Nathan mumbled as he came back into the room with a soda.

"You can go first." Haley offered the spinners board to Nathan.

"Whatever." Nathan said, trying not to fall asleep while standing up.

"Nathan, why don't we play the game differently?" Haley offered seeing that he was barley standing up, and had this great idea that would satisfy them both.

"How?" Nathan asked.

"You can be the map, and spin for me." Haley said simply.

"What?" Nathan asked, not sure what he heard was what she had said.

"You just lie back and enjoy the ride." Haley said simply taking the glass from him and pushing him back onto the bed.

"I think that's a great idea." Nathan said as Haley took off her shorts and climbed up on the bed to straddle him.

"I think so too." Haley said as she started to stroke Nathan through the sweats.

"Haley." Nathan said stopping her hands, "I've been hard since you woke me up, I don't think that I'll last that long if you keep doing that." He told her.

"Wanna know a secret?" Haley asked putting her hands on either side of his body. Leaning down she kissed his jaw and nipped his ear before whispering, "I've been wet since you woke up too."

Nathan groaned as he rolled them over so he was on top and captured her mouth with his. He trailed kisses from her mouth to her jaw, then lower to her neck. However the shirt she was wearing got in the way of him continuing his path. He leaned back and pulled Haley with him long enough to pull the shirt off her. He went back to his path as Haley scratched his back and pulled on his short hair. He didn't mind a little pain for as much pleasure he was getting.

Haley arched her back when Nathan focused on her breasts and couldn't help but moan his name and try and hold onto him, which was kind of hard considering he was all muscle and she couldn't hold on to him that well. She was concerned that the manicure Brooke had given her might hurt him, but until he said something she wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop even if she wanted to.

Neither of them stopped until they both were beyond satisfied and wore out. Afterward they both knew without a doubt Twister was their favorite game and that they were going to sleep very well that night.


	42. Chapter 42: Prolouge

Thanks for the reviews, they are great and help a lot and keep me motivated, so keep them coming please.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned anything about OTH, and if I did James Lafferty would be shirtless ALL the time, no matter what.

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews they are great. It's over! I want to thank those of you that reviewed constantly and helped me out with some of the Naley chapters. I'll start another story soon- I already have an idea for it. Thank you all for everything- I hope you like this chapter!!! R&R if you want to!**_

**Chapter 42: Prologue**

_A year later: _

Nathan had a surprise for Haley and as they got ready for the opening of Brooke and Peyton's combined art/fashion show Nathan was curious as to how the goddess standing in front of him would answer.

After Haley's benefit six months earlier Brooke and Peyton both decided to have one each, before a fight could start Haley suggested that they combine the two. The walls would be covered with Peyton's art while the runway was all for Brooke's designs. There weren't going to be any chairs so people could either look at art or the models. Combining the two had been hard with Peyton's style of art- which was kind of dark, but had recently gotten brighter, along with Brooke's outrageously hot outfits, but Haley made it work. Everyone from fashion world and everyone from the art world would be there, so it was going to be an interesting night.

Nathan decided that Haley needed to take her mind off the show and so as she finished up in the bathroom he pulled out a box his mom gave him on their last trip to Tree Hill. All the girls had gone back to Tree Hill the last three times and Lucas and Brooke planned on going and spending a month there in a couple of weeks so they could be there when Lilly was born. On the last trip Deb had pulled Nathan aside and given him a family heirloom, she didn't say it would be for Haley, but Nathan knew it was. Those two had gotten very close Deb had always wanted a daughter and Haley took to both Karen and Deb as surrogate moms, confiding in them along with her best friends.

Nathan opened the box and took a deep breath, the family engagement ring was always passed down to the first daughter in the family, and since Nathan had got the ring he kept picturing a little girl with his dark hair and Haley's eyes. He knew she was the one for him and there wouldn't be anyone else. Ever. He was only worried about Haley's answer- yes it was fast, but they loved each other a lot and were living together, and both knew no matter what that they could get through anything as long as they were together.

Haley sat leaned against the wall looking at the clock in the bathroom, only one more minute and she would know for sure. She already knew the answer but wanted to make sure she was right before telling Nathan. She didn't know how he would react, but knew that she was going to have a lot of support. She had lost her parents, and for a long time Brooke, and Peyton were her only family. Now she had two brothers, two moms, and two hilarious uncles to add to her growing family, she couldn't have been happier. She took a look at the test, saw the answer then put it in her purse. She knew that it was the one place Nathan wouldn't look after he tried to get her keys one night and pulled out a couple tampons instead. Looking in the mirror one last time Haley walked out into the bedroom of the two-bedroom pent house they had bought together as a birthday present. She looked around for Nathan, and smiled when she saw him in the living room.

"Hey." She said softly coming up behind Nathan. She was going to tell him that she was pregnant after the show.

Nathan jumped at her voice and spun around to see her in a gorgeous dark purple halter dress that had sequins sewn along the edge of the top. She had part of her hair pulled back and was in three inch heels that drove Nathan crazy. He had told her that whenever she wore them he wanted her in bed in only those heels for days straight doing nothing but making love to each other.

"You look…Wow." Nathan said, she took his breath every time he saw her, no matter what she was or wasn't wearing.

"I could say the same about you." Haley told him. He looked good enough to eat in a tux, and if they had the time Haley would've done just that.

"What's that?" Haley asked pointing to the small box he had.

"Oh um… Well I was going to wait but," Nathan said pausing he wanted it to be romantic when he proposed to her, but she caught him by surprise, "I wanted this to be perfect, but Haley I love you." He told her grabbing her hands.

"I love you too." Haley told him, "You're not breaking up with me are you?" She asked suddenly afraid.

"What? No. Of course not." Nathan reassured her, "If anything I'm asking you to marry me." He said getting down on one knee and showing her the ring, "I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know its fast, but I can't think of living without you." Nathan told her, as Haley looked at the ring for the first time. It was classic, and beautiful, her dream ring in fact.

"Nathan… Yes." Haley said looking at him, "I'd love to marry you." Haley barley got the last words out before Nathan was kissing her, "On one condition though." Haley said before she lost her train of thought.

"What?" Nathan asked so hopeful that whatever Haley wanted he would give her.

"We get married soon, so everyone will think that we had a honeymoon baby." Haley told him.

Nathan looked confused for a minute before he realized what she meant.

"You're pregnant? We're gonna have a baby?" He asked amazed at the thought.

"Yeah, we are." Haley said with a smile showing him the test she just took, "I just found out."

Nathan looked at the test then back at her, "I couldn't have asked for a better person to be the mother of my children." He said slipping the ring on her finger. "Why don't we stay in tonight?" He asked, giving her stomach a kiss before making his way up to her face.

"Yeah, like we could do that. Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Lucas would be here in an hour." Haley said with a small laugh.

"We can lock the doors." Nathan suggested, "I want to spend time with my fiancé." He told her.

"Fiancé?!" Brooke shouted coming through the kitchen where the back door was.

"Wait what?" Lucas asked right behind her along with Peyton and Jake.

"Are you two getting married?" Jake asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nathan asked them a little irritated that he had given Lucas an emergency key.

"Because I knew you two would be late if someone didn't push you out the door." Brooke said with a 'Duh' tone, "Haley give me your hand." Brooke demanded grabbing her hand and looking at the ring, "Nice rock. I so get to plan your wedding." She said excitedly. "I'm thinking a spring wedding. How about a double one?!" She asked. Lucas had proposed to her the month before, but were taking things slow.

Haley glanced at Nathan who nodded, "Might as well tell them, they're going to find out anyway."

"Find out what?" Lucas asked eyeing the couple.

"I'm pregnant." Haley announced.

"Oh my gosh. Really?" Peyton asked not really surprised at that, but at the fact that Brooke wasn't first.

"Yeah." Haley said showing them the positive test.

"Congratulations!" Jake and Lucas said and gave Haley and Nathan a hug.

"Wait- did you propose before or after Haley told you she was preggo?" Brooke asked after her and Peyton hugged the life out of Haley.

"Brooke?!" Haley yelled a little insulted.

"Before." Nathan told Brooke.

For a minute they stared at one another, and then Brooke started to jump up and down, "Naley's going to have a baby! I'm so going to be making your kid outfits." She told Haley.

Ten minutes later:

"Uh guys, no offense, but you have shows to get to." Haley said as her and Nathan tried to get rid of their guests.

"You're not going to come?" Brooke asked.

"No we wanna celebrate tonight, besides you don't need me there. It's your night." Haley reminded them.

"Fine, but we'll be back tomorrow." Brooke told them.

"Okay. Bye." Nathan said to them before shutting the door and sitting down next to Haley. He leaned down to her stomach, "I promise that if you're a girl and never act like Aunt Brooke I'll buy you a car for your sixteenth birthday."

Haley laughed at that, "And if it's a boy?" She asked with a smile.

"If you listen to hip hop I'll get you a car for your sixteenth birthday." Nathan told her stomach.

"Oh no, I'm only playing classic music." Haley told him pulling him up to give him a light kiss.

"We're going to be parents." Nathan said sounding a little like Brooke.

"And we will be great ones too." Haley said before kissing Nathan not so softly.

_Six months later: _

"Damn it!" Haley said as she fixed her dress again to accommodate her size, "Opps, sorry do not tell your daddy I said that." Haley told her stomach where she had a hand. Jamie just loved to kick her there, and today was no difference.

"Haley, don't worry. That's Brooke's job. After all it's her wedding day." Peyton teased with a smile towards Brooke who nodded in agreement.

"That's right tutor mom. My day, not yours. Mine." She said teasing Haley.

"Yep and the only thing you have to worry about is how fast you can get to the airport." Haley joked as she finally got her dress to fit the way she wanted it too.

Today Brooke and Lucas were getting married. They had this date set because it was the anniversary of the day they met in the club.

Nathan and Haley got married in a small church in Tree Hill a month after Nathan had proposed. There was only Haley's new family who attended and even though it was small Haley loved it. It was her dream wedding, including no paparazzi! Nathan had been there for every doctor's appointment, weird food craving, and mood swings Haley went through. They learned that she was almost nine months exactly at the last check up, and picked out a name for their little boy- James.

Brooke had wanted a huge wedding and everyone she had ever met was there, including the paparazzi. They only people who weren't there were her parents but Brooke acted like she didn't care, when they sent her an email saying congratulations. Peyton and Haley knew she was let down, but Brooke refused to admit it and despite Haley's growing stomach she and Lucas were getting married today.

"Haley if that's too tight I can loosen the middle a little more." Brooke offered as she turned to her friend and co maid of honor.

"No, it's not that. My back hurts a little, but do not worry- either of you Nathan does enough of that. Besides I will not take responsibility to tell Lucas that the reason we're late was so you could fix my dress again." Haley said joking a little since Brooke did have to fix her dress a little earlier.

Since she had woken up she'd felt a weird pain in her back. She figured it was stress like the doctor had told her- with her being the person everyone wanted to see in pictures- and with the stress of helping Brooke get ready in the gown she had made along with her and Peyton getting ready as well. Plus she had been standing all day so she figured she was just tired.

_Knock knock: _

"Hey wow you look great Brooke. Are you guys ready? It's show time." Keith said as he entered the room.

"Thanks." Brooke replied to him in the mirror as she put on her veil, turning around she said, "Let's go. I'm ready Mrs. Scott, and soon to be Mrs. Jagelski."

"Thanks." Haley said to Peyton who gave her a hand from where she was leaning, and gave her the bouquet she was going to carry.

As the music started Haley felt the pain she was in her back again, this time a little stronger, "Breathe." She told herself, "Just get through the ceremony and then we can sit for the rest of the day." She said putting on a smile as the doors opened and she headed for the alter where Lucas, Nathan, and Jake were. Haley only felt the pain once more while walking down the aisle, and winced slightly, but covered it before anyone noticed. One look at Nathan and she knew he saw it. She gave him a smile and wink to tell him she was fine as she stepped next to the priest right in front of Peyton.

The ceremony was going nicely but Nathan wished it was over already, he saw Haley's wince and wanted to make sure she and Jamie were okay. Since they had found out she was pregnant his teammates have called him an overprotective. They were probably right, but he didn't care, as long as he had Haley and their son. He still couldn't believe that he was going to have a son- he remembered that he found he had called everyone and told them, ordered a bunch of toys off the internet and painted the nursery blue- all in one day. He glanced over at Haley how was glowing and noticed that she was holding her stomach again. Something was bothering her, but he didn't know what. That morning Brooke, Peyton, and Haley had appointments all day so he couldn't spend anytime with her, and before they left Brooke threatened to him and Jake that if either one of them messed things up (Like going to Haley right now) she would make sure neither could have any more kids. So as badly as he wanted to go to Haley he stayed put.

The pain was getting worse and Haley almost cried out at the last one. Then it hit her _'Oh my god- I'm having the baby!'_ She thought. The priest was saying something about the rings, and as soon as the next contraction hit she had to do something and grabbed Peyton's hand trying to breathe. She didn't look at Nathan because she knew if she did then he'd stop the wedding and Haley didn't want to ruin the wedding. She figured that as soon as the ceremony was over they'd go to the hospital, since the contractions were still far enough apart.

"Peyton looked at her with a worried look, "Are you ok?" She whispered.

Haley nodded and released her hand, if she stopped biting her lip, she knew she would scream. All she wished was that the priest would hurry his ass up.

Just as he was saying that they were now joined or something like that another contraction hit and Haley couldn't hold back her scream, "I'm sorry guys, I just think I'm having the baby now." Haley apologized to Brooke and Lucas who were looking at her worriedly. Nathan was by her side before she knew it and was helping her walk down the aisle. She didn't look back, and she didn't even wonder who called the ambulance for her, but Haley kept with Nathan cursing him during contractions, and apologizing afterwards totally ignoring everyone with a camera.

As soon as they reached the hospital and were in a room, Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Lucas all came in still wearing their dresses, and tuxes.

"I'm so sorry about ruining your wedding." Haley said a little better now that the contraction just faded away.

"Honey don't worry, it was just for show you know that. We signed the papers this morning. I'm already Mrs. Lucas Scott." Brooke told her with a smile, "And now my wedding will be front page news." She added teasingly.

Haley laughed a little then a contraction hit and she started to curse Nathan, sex, Nathan, and something about sex in public. When the contraction was over Brooke and Peyton both had decided that they didn't want to have kids unless they got drugs.

The doctor came in and told them all to go except for Nathan so they left. Haley told Nathan she was never going to have sex with him again when she was pushing. Nathan just agreed with her knowing it was the pain talking, not Haley, he was doing exactly what the Lamaze teacher had told him to do. Half an hour after arriving at the hospital James Scott was born.

Haley held him in her arms as Nathan lay next to them on the bed. "He has your eyes." Haley told Nathan.

"He has your smile." Nathan replied.

After a couple of minutes everyone was allowed back into the room to see James. Brooke was the first to hold him, even in her wedding dress, and didn't complain when James peed on her dress. She did give him back to his daddy though.

"I think that this is the best wedding gift we could've gotten." Brooke said smiling at the baby.

"Yeah, he looks pretty good. I see he takes after his uncle." Lucas teased.

Haley was too exhausted to comment on that as she yawned, she couldn't barley keep her eyes open. Seeing that mommy was tired Nathan softly pushed everyone out of the room so Haley could get some rest. Then he sat in one of the chairs, just holding Jamie, still in shock that this was his son.

Haley woke up a little later and smiled when she heard Nathan singing hip-hop to Jamie who was falling asleep. "I thought all that classic music would have an impact, but I guess not." Haley joked.

"That's because I had a friend give me some CDs of hip hop with a classic covers so you wouldn't know." Nathan confessed.

Haley just laughed at that, "I guess its ok." Haley told him, "As long as he's healthy."

"He is." Nathan assured her.

"Good. Will you come lay with me?" She asked, "Both of you?"

"Yeah of course." Nathan said getting in next to her.

"He's really here." Haley said with a sigh.

"Yeah he is." Nathan said smiling at her, and proud of her, "You were so strong, and did a great job."

"Yeah well I had some help." Haley told him leaning her head on Nathan's shoulder.

The rest of the night they stayed just like that- both Nathan and Haley lying next to each other, holding Jamie; knowing that their life had just changed forever. And were already loving it.

_The End _


End file.
